Brothers
by PJwings
Summary: Post Season 1, everything past that is not canon. What would happen if Nathan and Lucas discovered another secret from their families past? Together, with there new found friendship as brothers, and the help from all their friends, find out how far they'd be willing to go for family.
1. Chapter 1

Keith POV

Keith felt strange walking back into his brother's home. It could have been anyone, anybody in the world, but Dan had asked him specifically to go. Yet seeing his brother in that hospital bed, he couldn't find himself saying no.

He didn't trust his brother, more so now after what had happened with Deb, but they were still brothers, and if Dan needed him now, he'd at least try to show up.

Dan's office was spotless when Keith peaked his head and ventured further in. He'd come here for a specific file the doctor had asked Dan for, not entirely sure of the contents however.

The brown wooden desk Dan usually sat behind was tidily kept with all of Dan's things.

A nameplate, some pens, a stack of books, an old picture of Dan in his basketball uniform, and he even found room for a trophy he'd won when they were kids.

 _Funny, no pictures of his sons._ Keith thought. He'd have given anything to call Lucas his own, even Nathan for that matter, after everything the two of them had gone through.

"But that ain't life," Keith mumbled, stepping around the desk and popping a seat. "Now where's this file Danny boy."

Searching his desk, Keith found a bunch of more crap following the great and successful life Dan had lived thus far. Magazine with his name, awards for his dealership, and what looked to be an all-inclusive paid trip to the Bahamas from one of his clients.

Yes his brother lived the life of the rich and famous, yet looking around, at the empty home, sonless family, divorced wife, and crappy bill of health, it definitely wasn't the life Keith would trade for at the very moment.

" _You have 3 new voicemails…."_ A low voice said, startling Keith.

Dan's phone beeped silently drawing Keith's attention away from the file and onto the phone in front of him. He wasn't the snooping type, typically, but he found his hand over the phone and clicking on messages.

" _First message…"_ The voice began. " _Hey Dan, its bob over at the dealership, just wanted to let you know I'll handle to ship till your fully back on your feet buddy, call me if you need anything."_

"Well thank you Bob," Keith mumbled, clicking next on the phone.

" _Hi I'm calling about your windows Mr. Scott, are team will be in town of the next few weeks and if you need…."_

"Next."

" _Hi Dan, this is Carol, Carol Danvers…I just…we need to talk…and, God this is stupid, please call me back as soon as possible, you can reach me at this number. Goodbye Dan."_

A strange feeling passed through Keith as the name hit a cord. Carol Danvers, The Carol Danvers. Keith wasn't one to think much on coincidences, although after everything with the car crash awhile back, maybe he really should start, but a phone call from Carol after so long, it didn't add up.

He remembered Carol, a girl he'd gone to high school with way back then. Normal girl, kept to her business, never bugged anybody. Keith always thought of her as a nice girl breezing though high school getting on no ones radar and just passing through.

The only thing he did remember was the insane crush she had on his little brother. Keith wasn't sure if Dan ever knew, but Keith did, but last he remembered, nothing ever happened, especially with Karen in the picture.

But it was still strange.

He didn't know why, he had no business doing it, but Keith found himself grabbing the phone and calling the number back.

Little did he know how that phone call would change the lives of many in Tree Hill…

Nathan POV

His wedding over, his brother back, his mom pissed, it was defiantly a strange start to the school year Nathan thought as he snuck his way into his old house hoping his mother was gone.

He was nearly done, just a few things left in his old room, and he'd be officially out of here forever.

Again, strange, a year ago he was living here, dating Peyton, brother less, or kind of, and his life was pretty simple. Now, now he wasn't sure what his life was.

But he was happy, and right now, that's all he cared about.

His mom gone thankfully, Nathan made his way towards his room, but stopped short hearing a familiar voice coming from his dad's office.

The door barely ajar, Nathan peeked in, seeing his uncle Keith on the phone.

He was toying around listening to some of his dad's old voicemails, but hearing the last one, Nathan stopped short of walking away.

His uncle had the strangest look on his face as he stared at the phone.

Nathan didn't know the woman, never even heard the name, but he knew his uncle Keith recognized it right away.

Feeling stupid hiding behind a door, Nathan was about to make his presence known but stopped short when his uncle Keith started dialing the numbers on the phone.

Keith POV

Keith found himself nervous as he dialed the number. He wasn't friends with Carol, nor enemies, but after so long, it'd be strange.

He tried to convince himself that he was just letting the people who called Dan know about his status, but he wasn't calling Bob, and he sure as hell wasn't calling that window cleaning service.

Carol was different, she sounded different, and Keith needed to know why.

The phone picked up almost instantly, as Keith tried to find his wording.

" _Hello?"_ The voice on the other end asked, a woman's voice.

"Hi, yes, is this Carol? Carol Danvers?" Keith asked.

" _Speaking?"_

"Um…you called this number two days ago, North Carolina area code, ring any bells?"

The other end stayed silent for a few seconds before the voice whispered " _Dan?"_

"Close, but this is Dan's brother, Keith Scott, sound familiar?"

" _Yes, I remember you Keith, your Dan's older brother. Listen is Dan there? I need to talk to him, its very important."_

 _No hi's or how are you's I guess._ Keith thought. "Listen Carol, that's gonna be difficult, Dan's in the hospital, he really can't call you back."

" _Well when can he?"_ She demanded.

"I really don't know, he's had a serious heart attack, so…."

A low sigh was the only thing Keith heard.

"Carol?"

" _Listen Keith, I don't have very long, and from the sound of it, Dan might not to, but I need to get this off my chest, could be the only thing I do right in my life."_

"I don't follow."

" _I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, some that I'm paying for as we speak, others much bigger."_

"And?"

She continued. " _Your brother was one of those mistakes."_

"How so?"

" _I slept with him."_

Keith nearly choked back a cough hearing her answer so bluntly, but managed to refrain from doing so. He had a million questions, when had Dan seen her? Had she been in Tree Hill recently? Did Deb know Dan had cheated? And why was she telling Keith?

But for the life of him, he couldn't muster any words.

" _I've paid for that mistake for too long."_

 _Too long…_ Keith thought.

"Wait, when exactly did you sleep with him? I haven't seen you in Tree hill for quite some time."

" _God not now, I haven't been to that town in nearly 17 years. This was junior year for me, graduation to be more specific."_

Keith felt a lump in his throat. _Dan had cheated on Karen….well again._

"Listen Carol, that sucks to hear, but maybe you should be telling Karen this, or anyone else, why does Dan need to know something he was clearly there for?"

" _Because I got pregnant."_


	2. Chapter 2

Keith POV

"I'm sorry pregnant?" Keith yelled into the phone shocked.

" _Listen Keith, I don't have much time. I just thought Dan should know."_

Keith's entire world was falling apart as he continued listening to the woman talk.

" _His names Jackson Scott, I gave him up when he was born, and for nearly 17 years I stayed away and buried that part of my life. But a year ago I found out I had cancer, I don't have very long."_

"Jesus Carol…I don't know what to say…"

" _You can say yes."_

"Yes to what?"

Keith heard the woman cry behind the phone. " _Find my boy, just to see if he's okay. He got lost in the system, and then I got sick, been in the hospital for nearly two months now. I don't want his forgiveness, I just want someone to see if he's still breathing."_

"Carol…"

" _I don't know if I'll hear from you again, I could be gone tomorrow, or next week, or a year from now, but I can't live with knowing that I didn't at least try to get my boy some sort of a family. I'm not asking you or Dan to raise him, I get that, just to see if he's okay. That's all Keith. Please, the last thing I want on this earth, please Keith say yes."_

* * *

Nathan POV

Nathan watched as his uncle closed the phone and sat with is head in his hands. He wasn't sure how to process what he had just learned, neither of them did.

It didn't take a genius to know what the woman on the other end said. His father had been a scumbag, yet again, and knocked up some chick even before he did the same thing to Karen.

Three woman, three pregnancies, three babies.

He had a brother or sister out there probably, an older one, even older then Lucas, and he wasn't sure how to process that.

All his life him and Lucas had stayed apart, hating each other, but that all changed the past year. They fought, argued, fought some more, but here they were, brothers. He thought that was the end game, and now he knew how wrong he was.

"Jesus Christ," He heard his uncle mumble.

Not wanting to hide any longer, Nathan took a step into the office surprising his uncle.

"Nate?" Keith whispered.

"Hey uncle Keith."

They each stood there, Keith behind the desk leaning against the wall, and Nathan at the door, just staring down one another, saying nothing.

Both their lives had changed. Both wanted to say so much. Both stayed quiet.

"How much did you hear?" Keith finally said.

"All of it," Nathan answered. "So I have a sibling?"

Keith shook his head. "Nate that's not what…"

"Don't lie to me, don't spin this in a way that I'll just forget. I want the truth, and only the truth. So?"

Keith stood there, watching his nephew stare him down. He'd grown so much in the year that he was almost unrecognizable. He still looked the same, but he'd matured. He was a boy, but before him now stood a man. And he owed him the truth.

"Yes…a brother."

"Oh my god," Nathan whispered, his hands resting on his knees in shock.

"This woman could be lying."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself," Nathan mumbled.

Keith sighed defeated. "Bit of both."

Eying his nephew, Keith realized there wasn't anything he could say to him. There wasn't a manual about long lost brothers. It was a sticky situation, one that neither would have expected to be in.

"Listen Nate, I gotta get back to your dad at the hospital, figure out how to handle this. Now I know I cant' tell you not to tell Luke, that wouldn't be right by him, but let me handle the rest okay. We don't wanna be making any rash decisions."

Nathan watched as his uncle scooped up some file, made his was past him, giving him a good pat, before leaving the room and out the front door.

He half expected the phone to ring and say this was all some big joke, but it never came.

This was real.

He didn't know how to handle it, especially with all the shit that's been going down all around his life, but he knew what he had to do.

Opening his phone, he dialed the number and waited. "Hey, listen can we meet at the river court? Got some news and could use some advice."

* * *

Lucas POV

Lucas Scott sat at a bench right off his beloved court as he stared across the river. He had just got back with Keith from Charleston and already everything was a mess.

Dan was in the hospital. Haley and Nathan found the sudden, yet crazy, urge to get married. And he had the most awkward reunion with Brooke and Peyton down at the beach.

Everything was just complicated.

"Yo Luke," A voice said behind him. He turned to see Skills waiting impatiently in the middle of the river court with a ball in hand. "You finished staring at stars? Cause I wanna play."

"Yeah I know," He sighed. He turned to his childhood friend, hoping for answers. "When did everything get so screwed up Skills?"

Skills thought for a second. He was about to come up with a wiseass remark, but he could tell from the seriousness in Lucas's voice, he knew his friend needed a legit answer.

"Well what's so screwed up?" Skill asked. "I mean, your pops ain't dead. Your girls are back being friends. And your best friend is happy. Seems pretty tight to me."

Lucas laughed quietly before heading over to his friend. "You somehow make a valid point. Let's play."

"No doubt," Skills smiled as he checked the ball.

* * *

Peyton POV

"So…what do you think about Lucas coming home?" Peyton asked her friend casually as they shopped.

A new year was coming, and Brooke and Peyton had to be ready for it. Or at least Brooke thought so. Peyton couldn't care less, she just tagged along with her best friend.

"I don't know," Brooke sighed from the changing room. "I mean, putting aside the ugly situation with us. Lucas was the first guy I really liked."

"Yeah," Peyton said slowly. "So…"

Brooke's eyes widened at what her friend was getting at. "Oh, no way! I mean, Lucas is hot and sweet and all, and I still care about him, but I think that ship has sailed. At least for now. I need a new toy and quick, because I am tired of waiting."

Peyton rolled her eyes at Brooke's banter. Though truth be told, she was happy. Not because Lucas was fair game, because she honestly didn't care, but more because her friend seemed to get a little better each day, even though Peyton knew it was a little forced. Her friend was putting up walls right now, and she felt bad for the next guy who tried to crack them down.

"What about you P. Sawyer? How goes the quest for Mr. Jagelski?" Brooke grinned, knowing exactly whom her friend was crushing on.

Peyton's mouth fell. "And what exactly gave you that idea!" Peyton waited for a bit but her friend didn't answer before she came up with the answer. "You were going through my emails again weren't you!"

"I may have took a quick look again," Brooke smiled as she emerged from the dressing room. "Now stop bickering, just give me all the juicy details."

"The only detail I have for you is the finger in the middle of my hand," Peyton mumbled. Hearing her phone ring, she answered quickly before Brooke could get in another word. "Hello?"

"If that's Jake use protection, even sexting is dangerous!"

"Brooke shut-up," Peyton hushed. "Hey Nate what's up? The river court? Um…yeah…yeah sure I'll be right over."

Hanging up the phone, Peyton's face looked over at Brooke oddly. "That was weird?"

"Marital problems already?" Brooke joked.

"Not sure," Peyton said seriously. "He sounded weird, like I've never heard Nathan sound like that before."

Brooke looked over at her friend concerned. "Well you said you'd meet him, lets go see what's up."

"Guess shopping will have to take a rain check."

Brooke eyed the pair of pants in her hands and the retreating figure of her friend as she left the store. "Damn you Nathan."

* * *

Nathan POV

He half expected Lucas to be at the river court when he pulled in, so much that he banked on it. He was the main person who had to hear, but he was sure everyone would be just as floored.

Haley sat beside him, probably still upset over his mom. She'd taken it roughly, but he figured what he was about to say would put a back burner on the mother in law problems.

It took 15 minutes from picking Haley up to driving down to the river court and he some how managed not to say anything to her.

Newly married, and he was already keeping life shattering secrets. But he knew Lucas should be the first to know, Haley would understand.

"Hey Luke," his wife called out, making her way over to her best friend.

"Hales," Lucas called out, hugging his best friend. "What brings you guys over? If you wanna a match you're gonna have to wait, almost done beating Skills."

"You wish," Skills said, hugging Haley. "Sup Nate."

Nathan mumbled a hello before everyone fell silent. They probably half expected him to jump into a game and act natural, but the way his palms were sweating, he knew nothing was natural about what he was about to say.

"Is…is Peyton here?" He finally asked.

Both Haley and Lucas gave him a curious glance but it was Skills who spoke up.

"There's your girl right there," He pointed over to the incoming car before facing Haley. "Or your old girl…I mean….I wasn't."

"We get it Skills," Haley mumbled.

"I'm just gonna go shoot over here," Skills joked.

"Think that's a good idea," Lucas laughed, before eyeing the two girls coming their way.

Nathan knew this was weird, especially for Lucas and the others, but he needed advice, and right now, these were the only people he trusted.

"Okay look this is weird," Nathan started.

"What's weird?" Brooke said sarcastically. "That you guys are married? Or the whole love triangle crap? Or that were at a basketball court on a perfectly good sunny day?"

The four eyed her right away.

"Sorry, there was this pair of pants that I really wanted, I'm on edge okay."

"Duly noted," Haley whispered.

"Yes everything's weird, but I need your help." Nathan pleaded to everyone.

Lucas had never seen his brother like this before. "What's up?"

He'd gone through a dozen ways to say it over the past half hour, but everyway just seemed weird.

"I have a brother," Nathan blurted out.

The others stared, a little confused, but it was Brooke who spoke up first. "Yeah, he's standing across from you. News flash Nate. Are you high again?"

"What? NO!"

"High!" Haley shouted eyeing her husband.

"Hales I'm not!"

"Can everyone just shut up," Peyton yelled over everyone. Motioning towards her old boyfriend, she smiled. "What are you trying to say Nate?"

Looking over at his brother, Nathan just shook of the fear of the situation and ran with it. "We have a brother Luke, another one. I just found out."

If he hadn't known that his younger brother didn't have a sense of humor, he'd think he was playing some cruel joke. It wasn't beneath him, he'd toyed with Lucas before. But that was then, this was now.

"You gonna have to run that by me one more time," Lucas answered.

And so he did.

The details were hazy, the proof was limited, and by the end of the story, it left everyone confused.

It wasn't hard believing that Dan Scott can be an even bigger asshole then he already was, they'd all seen it. But a bomb like this, it was tough to swallow.

"How do we know she isn't lying?"

It was the first thing Nathan thought of when he first heard the news, and he wasn't surprised it was the first thing his brother would ask.

"We don't," He answered truthfully.

"Well there's gotta be a way to figure it out," Haley interjected. "I mean if this woman was from Tree Hill and had the baby here there'd be some sort of record right?"

"Doesn't matter," Peyton added. "If Dan didn't know then there's no way of knowing if the babies his."

A laugh broke the group's concentration.

He didn't know why, but Lucas had found himself taking a few steps back and out of the blue, he started to laugh at the situation.

"Um, Luke you okay?" Haley asked, a little concerned for her friend.

Throwing his hands in the air, he shrugged. "What are we even talking about here? A brother? Am I the only one who thinks this is insane!"

"We're thinking you're insane," Brooke whispered.

"Guys," He continued. "Seriously, this can't be true, there's no way."

"And why the hell not!" Nathan snapped. "He did it to your mom, did the same thing to mine. Are dads a snake Luke."

"I'm not defending him. God knows I have reasons to hate the guy, but a long lost brother? Come on Nathan, think about this."

Walking towards his brother, Nathan grabbed both his shoulders and looked him dead in the eye. "This is real okay. There's a good chance we have a brother out there. I didn't come here to figure out if it's true or not. I came here to figure out what we should do about it."

"Do about it?" Peyton asked.

Nathan looked around guilty. He'd left out a pretty big part of the story.

"After Keith left I called the woman. Turns out before she got sick she had a lead on where he was."

The others knew what he was about to say, but it didn't hold back to shock anyways.

"I got an address. I'm going and find him, and I could use some help."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Nothing is set in stone about pairings, right now I'm really trying to focus on the relationship between Lucas, Nathan, and there new brother. This isn't just a 10 chapter story that ends with everyone happy and living the good life. I'm trying to make each character really have it's own arc that mixes with other characters and be as realistic as possible. So for those who asked about Leyton, the current answer is no, but for those who asked about Brucas, unfortunately the answer is no as well. I'm not going to limit myself saying yes to a pair when there are so many pieces coming in and out of the story. If you guys don't like that, I'm sorry I couldn't make it work, but appreciate you reading so far and hope you continue.

* * *

Brooke POV

Suffice it to say, it'd been a long day for Brooke.

She'd spent the day trying to re live memories of when her and Peyton were still best friends, and for a time, it had worked. She wasn't sure if they'd ever be the same as they once were, but she'd forgiven her, not forgotten, but forgiven.

And maybe, just maybe they could be even better friends then before the whole Lucas fiasco.

Which brought up seeing her ex boyfriend again today. Seeing him on that beach, knowing he was back, it was strange. For so long she had missed him, and if she was entirely honest with herself, she still did sometimes.

But she wasn't going down that road again, she couldn't. It'd broken something in her, and she wasn't willing to risk whatever remained.

That's not to say that she wouldn't give him a chance to redeem himself, but she couldn't see a future where they were together again.

Maybe she was wrong, maybe a year from now they'd be back together and happy, or maybe she'll be living in Paris for a year, or dating an Italian guy, she just didn't know. If what she just learned showed her anything, it was that you never knew what the future held.

You can practice and study and try to plan everything out, but then life would throw you a curve ball. It wasn't fair, but she knew that.

All she could worry about was the now, and right now, she'd forgiven Peyton, was civil to Lucas, and she could live with that.

It was complicated, and god knows she didn't need more shit on her hands, but then Nathan Scott had to go and ruin everything.

Collapsing on her bed, her parents gone, the house empty, she sighed angrily. "Damn you Scott. I got enough problems, I don't need yours."

She was being childish, she knew, but it didn't make her feel any better. A part of her felt sorry for Lucas and Nathan, she really did. A secret like that, it wasn't easy to accept. But another part just wished it were a big joke.

They'd all been through so much. Couldn't they have a break?

If this all turned out to be some big misunderstanding, then great, it'd be done and they could all get back to their lives. But Brooke knew, from the way Nathan spoke, to the way life always seemed to get that much tougher, this wasn't a joke.

It didn't make it all true, but it sure as hell didn't mean it wasn't real.

Out there somewhere was another Scott. She wasn't sure if his name was that, or if he'd changed it, but he had the same Scott blood running through his veins.

And now, a week before school, Nathan had decided to ditch the real world and go chase a ghost for some unknown reason.

She got that he had a brother out there, but she'd seen the guy he was up close for many years. He had a brother in the same town his whole life, and they spent nearly all that time hating each other.

So seeing how much he cared about finding out the truth was odd. He was her friend, but she could admit that he was sometimes an ass, especially when he was with Peyton.

But something had changed him, or more like someone.

Haley made him see differently.

He could still be an ass, but he wanted to do the right thing now, not just what he wanted, but what was best. Alone now, Brooke could admit that she hated it.

The two of them found something and had connected on a level she thought she could have too. Didn't mean that she wanted to get married anytime soon, because she still thought they were crazy, but she could admit that she was a little jealous.

Jealousy aside, she'd been asked to join on the little crusade up the east coast and into New York. Now lost brother aside, she never had to find a reason not to go to New York. An opportunity like that didn't come around Tree Hill every year.

But a week before school, her friendship with Peyton still building, and a couple hours in a car with her ex boyfriend was maybe the best excuse out there.

Still, they were all friends, some more then others, but friends in the end. She'd have plenty of times to do the wrong thing during the school year, right now, she'd do the right thing.

And that was helping everyone find this missing brother.

* * *

Lucas POV

It'd been almost two hours since everyone had left the river court and headed home. Deciding on what to do, Lucas stayed, relishing the fact that he was alone at the place he thought of as his second home.

Here he could be just himself, not once worrying about the outside world and just do what he loved.

That changed.

Now it seemed every time he came here he was dealing with a whole new problem. He hated the fact that the one place he used to call solitude had become corrupt with his own goddamn problems.

And now another one had his attention as he looked across the court and onto the river.

The current kept moving forward, not once wavering at debris or rocks that held its place wanting to stop the momentum.

He wished his life were that simple. Just be able to push through the problems and keep moving forward. But it just felt like every time he got knocked down and managed his way back up, something was there to push him back down.

He realized his life wasn't like the river, he wasn't moving forward. Right now, he felt like the rock. He kept pushing back, but it was useless.

Everywhere he turned a problem found it's way there.

And with everything that's happened, the last thing he expected was to find out that he had another brother.

Whether or not it was true was a different situation, but right now, with or without him, Nathan was planning on leaving tomorrow bright in early to track him down.

It was all so comical.

In a normal life, they'd be worrying about school and friends and sports or anything else other teens would. But for them, they were planning on heading to New York to track down someone who may or may not even be there.

He hated the uncertainty of it all, but he understood where Nathan was coming from. He wanted to do the right thing. That was mostly Haley's fault for making Nathan a better guy. But he couldn't fault her on that; she was doing the right thing.

There were many people who could take the blame for the situation, but that wouldn't change anything. He had another brother out there, and alone now with only his thoughts, he could admit that it was all probably true.

His father had ruined his life leaving his mother, and then had ruined Nathan's life when he pushed him to be someone that he couldn't be, and now, inadvertently, his father had ruined someone else's life. A poor decision is high school had left this kid parentless and completely off the grid.

Who knows, maybe his brother had found a life worth living. But if Lucas were speaking from experience, a life without a parent wasn't one he'd wish for anyone.

His mother had been amazing to him, and if he'd go back and change something, it wouldn't be the fact that she raised him alone. They were both stronger and closer because of it. And he had this unbreakable bond with his uncle that most kids don't have with their own father.

No he realized in his problem filled world, he had many bright spots, some so strong that it made the next the day that much better.

But without a father, or a mother, he wasn't sure he could survive that.

Nathan had said that the woman Carol had said that her son had never found a suitable family to take him in, always bouncing, never in one place for too long.

That wasn't a life.

It wasn't a life for anyone, and thinking long and hard about it, it sure as hell wasn't a life that he was comfortable knowing his brother was living.

He'd go to New York, he'd find his brother, and he'd make damn sure that he'd knew he had a family out there looking for him.

* * *

Haley POV

"You sure you wanna do this?" Haley asked, stroking the back of her husband's hair. The two of them waited outside Lucas's house the next day by the car and waited. "We don't have to do this."

"I need to."

Haley eyed him. "But why?"

Looking down at his wife, Nathan spoke honestly. "We're married now Hales. And I'd do it again in a heartbeat, but it's still scary thinking about it. I mean were starting this whole new chapter in are lives, together. I'm done with my parents, we just moved in together, and now I'm on good terms with my brother who I was raised to hate all my life. Things have changed, and I don't know if I'm making all the right choices, but I do know that when I choose, it feels right to me. And right now, thinking about a brother out there, probably alone, I just feel like it's something I gotta do."

Haley smiled up at her husband happily. "Well if we do find your brother, he has a hell of a younger one."

"When we find are brother," A voice cut in. The two looked up to see Lucas with a bag around his shoulder and ready to go. "Will find him."

"Well aren't you optimistic."

Lucas shrugged. "I thought about it last night, and your right. We have to find him. I grew up without a dad, but I had a hell of a mom. He didn't have anyone. If he is who we think he is, then he's family, and he deserves a chance to at least meet us."

"I'm proud of you Luke," Haley smiled, hugging her best friend close. She didn't know what she did to deserve each boy in her life, but somehow she got the best of both worlds, a husband to share it with, and a best friend that would help her along the way.

"Thanks Hales." Lucas looked around, noticing the lack of people. "Is it just us?"

"Sorry, but your not that lucky," Nathan teased, popping into the driver seat of his SUV. "Your ex girlfriends are both in and ready. So sit tight, it's gonna be a rough one for you."

"You know, Peyton's your ex girlfriend too," Lucas mumbled, getting into the car.

"I think are little group is a little too comfortable with each other," Haley mumbled, getting a laugh out of the two Scott brothers. "This year we should really focus on branching out."

"Yeah well were going to track someone down in New York," Nathan cut in. "Think that's reaching. Now lets get to it."

* * *

Brooke POV

Brooke heard Peyton shifting around her room and knew what time it was, but for the life of her, she just wanted to stay in bed.

"Brooke, wake up."

That had been the third time Peyton tried, and she wondered if she kept on ignoring her maybe she'd disappear.

"Brooke I'm serious."

"God," She mumbled into her pillow. "Kill me now."

"Sorry kiddo, but we have a road trip," Peyton continued. She couldn't find any way to get her friend out of bed. "They'll be here pretty soon."

Not once looking up, Brooke continued to lie still. "Go without me."

"Too late." Walking over, Peyton ripped off the bedspread and continued packing. "Now chop chop."

"I hate you, Nathan, and whoever this mystery guy is," She cried. Swinging her feet over the bed, she eyed her friend. "Well aren't you looking pretty. Trying to put a show on for the Scott brother? Although with your track record, it could be either one."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "A, Nathan's married, B, I'm done with Lucas, and C, get your ass out of bed and lets get a move on."

Seeing her cue, Brooke lifted her hands accepting her friends plea. She was right, they'd be here soon, and even though she's regretting it at the very moment, she did say she would go.

Closing the bathroom door, she eyed her reflection with a smile. "You know, you forgot D."

"And what's that," Peyton shouted behind the door.

"There's a third Scott brother to cross off your list," Brooke joked. It was harmless fun, but it didn't take a genius to see Peyton's type. "You know what they say, never two without three."

Brooke heard Peyton chuckle softly. "Yeah well I don't think third times a charm for this one."

"Not with that attitude," Brooke started. "Maybe he turns out to be…"

"Um Brooke?"

"….This great guy," Brooke continued. "Or maybe he's into that stuff you call music. Or maybe…"

"Brooke."

"He's like a nerdy brainy type like Haley and…."

"BROOKE!"

"What," Brooke said innocently, opening the door to see Peyton peering out the window.

Peyton's eyes never left their spot. "There's a naked guy swimming in your pool."

"Um what?" Peyton pointed towards the window as Brooke slowly peaked her head out. "What the hell!"

She couldn't make out the guy, but whoever he was, he was defiantly naked and in her pool.

"New boy toy?" Peyton laughed, seeing her friends face. "Or stalker?"

"Not funny P. Sawyer," She answered back, heading straight for the door. "Come on lets go!"

"Brooke wait!" Peyton shouted but it was too late. Her headstrong friend had already taken off. "You're not wearing any pants."


	4. Chapter 4

Author note: Thanks to everyone whose read so far, really appreciate it. Any questions feel free to ask. Also, sorry for not updating on the weekend, but this will probably be a recurring theme. So most probably no weekend posts. Thanks and enjoy...

Peyton POV

It'd been almost an hour since they'd hit the road and the entire time the person sitting next to Peyton had their arms crossed and a no nonsense pissed off look etched on their face. They hadn't said a word the entire time, only mumbling a hello and sitting angrily in their seat.

At first Peyton was concerned, but now she wished she had taken Lucas's offer and sat shotgun.

"So…." Nathan started.

"So," Lucas repeated.

The two shared a look but remained quiet. They'd both been on the receiving end of an angry Brooke throughout the year; they didn't need to piss her off in a car too.

"This is awkward right?" Haley whispered to Peyton.

Before Peyton could answer, Brooke mumbled, "I can here you."

"So you do talk!"

"Haley please don't," Peyton whispered.

"Don't what?"

"THAT JACKASS!" Brooke shouted. She'd had enough, she couldn't hold back any longer. "Calling me short sided and desperate. If I had the time I'd drive us back and kick him straight in the balls."

"Thank you Haley," Peyton mumbled.

"I mean, me, Brooke Davis, desperate." She continued. "I'm a lot of things, but I am _not_ desperate. He was the one swimming in my pool I might add. Talk about desperate."

Haley looked at towards the boys in the front hoping for some clarity. "Am I missing something?"

"Brooke's naked neighbor," Nathan sighed.

"My goddamn naked neighbor," Brooke shouted. "FYI, his other neighbor had a pool, why not go there, little perv."

"Wait go back a sec," Haley interrupted. "There was a naked guy? How come I didn't see?"

Brooke huffed. "Maybe your blind."

"Wait why would you want to see," Nathan asked, trying to get his wife's attention through the mirror.

"Everyone else got to see!" Haley whined.

"Some up close," Peyton mumbled.

It was true, after Brooke raced down the stairs; Peyton had heard the confrontation from her friend's room and chased her down in hopes of avoiding a fight.

But it was too late.

Brooke stood over her pool, her arms crossed, shouting that the guy get out now. He'd listened, but not at all worried about walking butt naked, and stand directly in front of the girls.

He'd left Peyton alone for the most part, his attention sorely on Brooke, and the two went back and forth for a bit with Brooke shouting and Felix, the naked guy introduced himself as, flirting.

They bickered for a bit before he took off triumphantly and Brooke took off angrily.

"I can't believe that guy," Brooke mumbled.

"I can't believe my wife wants to see another guy naked," Nathan chimed in.

"And I can't believe we're even talking about this," Lucas whispered.

Haley raised an eyebrow. "Jealous Luke?"

"What!" Lucas and Brooke said simultaneously.

Brooke coughed uncomfortably, but it was Lucas who answered. "I'm not jealous."

Peyton, sensing the tension in the car, decided to change the subject for someone said something they might regret. "I think we have bigger issues."

"Yeah, Brooke agreed. "Like how we're going to deal with this jackass nudist."

"God the sexual tension is strong with you two," Nathan joked from the front, earning a glare. "She's glaring at me isn't she?"

"Yes I am," Brooke answered. "There is no sexual tension, just regular good old-fashioned angry tension. There will be no sex with him, all right, no sex allowed. Understood?!"

"Poor Felix," Lucas whispered, not noticing the box of tissues thrown towards his direction. "OW! What the hell was that for!"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Poor Felix."

"It was a joke."

"A terrible one."

"Fine no jokes."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Guys!" Haley shouted, interrupting the two. "We get it, Brooke your pissed, Lucas your not funny, Nathan stop stirring the pot."

"I didn't even do anything!"

Peyton, watching everyone begin to argue, sighed tiredly. "Has it really only been an hour?"

* * *

Haley POV

Sitting comfortably in the passenger seat, Haley hummed quietly along with the song playing on the radio. She'd never heard it before but it had a catchy beat and she found herself inadvertently trying to sing along.

"You have a great voice," Brooke said, breaking Haley's rhythm. The girl blushed, knowing she got caught. "Wasn't trying to embarrass you."

"I know," Haley said, smiling it off. Trying to steer of the conversation from her, Haley eyed the back seat where the two Scott brothers and Brooke were fast asleep. "So how are you doing?"

"I'm good," Brooke answered, looking at the GPS. "Nearly half way there. I can still drive."

"That's not what I meant."

Brooke sighed. "I know."

It sucked seeing Brooke like this. All her life Haley had never really had a female friend that she could talk to anything about. It'd always been her and Lucas. Trying to figure out the world just the two of them, one step at a time.

But things had changed.

They'd branched out, made new friends, discovered new things, and one of those things was the relationship Haley had with Peyton and Brooke.

She hadn't really been that close with Brooke the past year, but it'd been a huge improvement from the relationship they had before which was basically non-existent.

"So," Brooke began, trying to figure out a mystery that'd been bothering her. "This whole marriage thing? Fake?"

"Nope," Haley answered. "As serious as a heart attack."

"Hmm," Brooke tried to come at a different approach. "So….baby?"

Haley laughed. "No baby Brooke. Just a regular simple marriage."

"Those honor classes must have a different definition for 'regular' and 'simple. Cause that is not the way I'd describe it."

She had a point, but Haley knew that it just felt right. It wasn't something that could be measured or timed. Her life had been planned, and where she was wasn't where she'd expect to be.

"I love him Brooke." She eyed the driver, watching the flash of pain cross her delicate features ever so slightly. "Whether were 17 or 27, what I feel right now, it makes the rest seem so little. All I know is that today I want to be married to the person I love, and that's good enough for me."

She watched as the brunette tried to process that. It probably didn't make much sense to her, but it was the only answer Haley could give.

The truth.

"Then…." Brooke started, trying to find the right words. "Congratulations?"

"Thank you."

"I'm planning your bachelorette party."

"Fine."

"And I'm hiring strippers!"

"No way."

"One stripper," Brooke countered.

"One stripper," Haley sighed.

"Good."

"Good."

The two smiled at each other before turning back towards the empty highway. They had about 3 and half hours before they'd be in New York, and hopefully they got there before dark.

They'd all agreed that two nights was the max they'd stay. Nathan had tried to argue, but the others had shown him common sense. Finding the brother wasn't a guarantee, and they all had lives they needed to get back too. As much as it sucked, this was the reality of the situation.

"Question."

Haley's thoughts were interrupted by Brooke's voice.

"What's his name?" She asked.

"Sorry?"

"The brother," Brooke continued. "All this time, I've been referring him as the other Scott brother. Is that even his surname?"

"Um…"Haley racked her brain trying to remember what Nathan had told her the night before. "Jake…no Jason….wait Jackson, yes Jackson Scott. That's the name Carol gave Nathan."

"Hmm, Jack huh," Brooke repeated.

"Yeah I guess."

Brooke looked towards the back, making sure everyone was still asleep. She had been wondering this for a while now.

"What happens if we don't find him?" She finally asked. "Or worse, doesn't wanna be found?"

Haley leaned her head against the window, watching the raindrops fall down the glass. It'd been a question everyone was thinking but no one had the nerve to actually say.

"Lets hope it doesn't come to that," She said quietly. "Right now, both of them are committed to finding him. The last thing they need is meeting a guy who wants nothing to do with them."

"Yeah I guess," Brooke whispered, so low that even Haley wouldn't here. "I mean who wants to be rejected."

* * *

Lucas POV

Lucas didn't know how long he was out but when he came to, his best friend sat behind the wheel with his ex girlfriend asleep in the passenger seat. He shifted uncomfortably trying carefully not to wake the two next to him.

"How long was I out?" He yawned.

"Almost two hours," Haley answered. She eyed her best friend through the mirror. "Didn't sleep that much last night did you?"

"That obvious?"

Haley shrugged. "Not really, but most people don't know you as well as I do Bil."

"You hit your head while I was out?" Lucas asked, a smile breaking upon his face.

"Brother In Law," She explained, watching as her best friend groaned. "Oh yes, we're officially related. Which I guess means I'm related to Jackson too."

The name caught Lucas of guard as he heard it fall casually off the lips of his best friend. To any other person, it'd just be a normal name, but this name held a lot more. It was the sole purpose of their trip. A trip in which Lucas had no clue how it would end.

"I'm sorry," Haley apologized.

"It's just a name Hales," Lucas began.

"To most maybe, but not to us. Not to you."

"Yeah I guess."

He wondered what his reaction would be if they eventually found him. The closer they got, the more real the situation became and that began to scare him. For so long it'd been him and his mom. Then he became best friends with Haley and the river court guys, and his life seemed so full.

Yet the world just kept expanding.

He'd begun an actual relationship with his brother that seemed impossible a year ago. A relationship he didn't know he relied on until now.

Then he had the luckiest opportunity to become friends with two of the greatest girls he'd ever met. One was mysterious with the ability for him to talk about almost anything with. The other, so full of life and wonder you almost believed she was too good to be true.

He'd messed up both pretty terribly, his fault he knew, but was lucky enough to earn some sort of forgiveness and still have them in his life.

Lucas knew he wasn't done fixing everything he'd broken the last couple of months. It would take much longer then a silly note and a few weeks between them.

No, he knew he'd have to continue at being a better person, for his sake, and for the sake of those he hurt.

Yet even with all these people in his life he'd come to depend on, his mom, his best friend, his brother, the two girls who shared a part with him, he'd thought his life was pretty much complete.

Now, nearly there, he knew how wrong he was.

His life wasn't finished just yet, no, now it was just beginning.

Nearly an hour out from New York, Lucas found himself alone in a diner while the others figured out there own business. It hadn't taken long once the others woke up for someone to mention they were hungry.

Yet here he sat, alone, while the people who complained about food were nowhere to be seen.

"You order anything?" His brother asked, surprising him.

"Na not yet," He answered, handing him the menu. He watched as Nathan quickly scanned the menu. "Let me ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"What's are plan here?"

It'd been bugging him ever since they decided to leave.

They packed the car, filled the gas, set the destination, but had no real plan. All of them decided to take a day's trip to New York in search of someone that they had no clue what they'd do when they found him.

"I don't know," Nathan answered truthfully. "I guess we just introduce ourselves and work from there."

"Not much of a plan Nate."

"What do you want me to say Luke?" He asked, exhausted with over thinking everything. "I'm supposed to just go up to this guy and say 'hey man, we're brothers, wanna come back to Tree Hill with us and be a normal happy family'?"

Lucas rolled his eyes. "I think that's stretching it a little don't you think."

"You're the one with the questions."

"Like you're not asking yourself the same thing."

He didn't know every crook and cranny there was to understanding his brother's mindset. They were closer now then they ever were, but a year didn't make them conjoined twins. He was still getting to know his brother in all honesty, but he could tell that he was just as shook up about this as he was.

"So…." Lucas started, trying to find the right words. "You gonna pass up another shot to win the game next season or leave me to do everything again?"

Nathan's eyes darted up from the menu to see his brother smiling at him. "You want to talk basketball now? At a time life this."

Lucas shrugged. "This is are life Nathan, now more then ever. We can keep up the charade that we know exactly what we're doing. Or we can act like normal guys and talk about the upcoming season."

"You realize it won't change anything."

"I know," Lucas agreed. "But it'd make this whole situation seem a little more normal for me."

And it did.

They talked about basketball and the upcoming season. Who they thought would play better and whom they'd play with. They wondered if any new players would join the team now that some of the seniors had graduated.

For a short amount of time to the outside world, the two just acted like normal brothers talking about their love for basketball. It was all so natural to them. Behind the drama and uncertainty, they were still able to have a god's honest normal conversation.

And for now, that was good enough.


	5. Chapter 5

Nathan POV

Over his life, Nathan never really had time to question if what he was doing was the wrong thing. He'd been raised to be the best and only the very best and with that he didn't have time to question himself.

That changed when he met Haley, whom he was thankful for, but right now in this very moment, he hated it.

He kept wondering if this trip was really worth it, because for over the past hour he'd been stuck behind the wheel moving nowhere.

"Seriously though, what the hell," He shouted, sticking his head out the window. "It's green, move it."

"Glad to see you're comfortable in New York Nathan," Peyton joked from the back seat.

"I'm sick of this traffic," He continued, ignoring Peyton's comment. "We're going to spend the entire time here in the damn car."

"You know, for someone who led the charge here, you're doing quite the bit of bitching."

Everyone turned to Brooke, including Nathan. "Really? And what were you doing this morning."

Brooke thought about it for a second before smiling. "Sharing."

Her answer earned a groan from everyone.

 _Ring….ring….ring…_

The sound of the car phone interrupted everyone.

"Everyone shut up," Nathan said. "It's probably Keith calling to give us shit. Still doesn't know about this. Hello?"

" _What's this lame ass joke about you getting married?"_ A voice shouted into the receiver of the car.

"Tim," Everyone moaned.

"Tim," Nathan answered. "What's up?"

" _So this married gig? It's a joke right?"_

Haley rolled her eyes. "It isn't a joke Tim."

" _Who the hell is that?"_

"Idiot," Peyton mumbled.

Most times Nathan would indulge in the banter with his friend; he'd done so for many years. This time on the other hand, he wasn't having it. Call it the stress, call it the traffic, call it whatever you want, but Nathan was fed up with everything right now.

"Listen Tim," Nathan started. "I'm kind of busy."

" _Yeah I know, road trip,"_ Tim mumbled quietly, a little pissed that he wasn't there. " _How come I wasn't invited?"_

"Packed car," Lucas answered.

" _Wait is that Lucas?"_ Tim asked. _"You invited him?"_

"Look I'll explain everything when I get back alright," Nathan answered, trying his best to hang up. "Just….your in charge back home okay?"

" _Really?"_ He sounded excited.

"In charge?" Peyton whispered. "What the hell does that even mean?"

"I don't know," Nathan whispered back. "Listen Tim I gotta go, I'll call later."

" _Alright,"_ He sounded disappointed now. " _Tim out."_

The line cut and Nathan sighed in relief.

"Tim out," Brooke laughed. "Boy that would have been a fun 8 hours."

Nathan shrugged, not really able to defend his crazy friend.

"Pull into that parking lot," Lucas said finally. "Let's just pay for the day and walk the rest."

"Walk?" Brooke asked. "These shoes aren't meant for walking."

"They're shoes Brooke," Nathan sighed, tired of everything. "That's the only thing they're meant for."

Haley eyed Brooke's shoes and agreed. "No she's right, those would kill her."

"Guys," Lucas interrupted. "Big picture here. We only got about a day now, so lets get to it."

"He's right," Peyton added. "Besides we passed about a dozen sneaker stores, will just go shop."

"Great," Nathan mumbled.

It'd cost them 30 bucks, an hour's time, and a massive headache, but the group soon found themselves walking in Time Square looking for sneakers for Brooke.

Out of the car, Nathan finally relaxed and walked hand in hand with his wife behind the others. Technically speaking, this was basically their honeymoon, which was kind of amusing.

He never thought he'd be spending that with his brother, ex girlfriend, and his brothers ex girlfriend, and at 17 no less.

But looking around, seeing everyone in a happy mood, Haley's hand in his, he guessed this wasn't a terrible way to spend it.

"Blue or red?" Brooke asked, for the third time.

They'd found a store, found the shoes, but somehow, it'd been half hour since then. To say Brooke was being complicated would be putting in mildly.

"You know, when I shop," Nathan started. "I see something I like, then I buy it."

"Yeah if I buy you both, can we leave?" Haley pleaded.

"Wow you really are meant for each other," Brooke said rolling her eyes. "Fine, let's go with the red."

They found themselves at the cash with the cashier smiling stupidly at Brooke as she paid. She didn't notice, but the others laughed at his expense.

It wasn't until they left the store when Lucas whispered, "I would have went with the Blues."

"LUCAS!"

* * *

Lucas POV

The walking had done them all good.

The girls all had a chance to take in the sites and browse around the city looking for things they couldn't find back home. The guys, amused at the girl's reactions were just happy to finally get out of the car and closer to their destination.

For Lucas it was a good experience yet strange one at the same time. Today was the first actual day that he could see how Nathan and Haley interacted as a married couple. It still felt weird to say, especially seeing those rings on their fingers, but they acted normal.

Well as normal as a married couple acts at that age.

He wasn't sure how everything would turn out for the two. It was just too hard nowadays to know if anything would last, but he guessed if anyone had a shot, it was them. He didn't know anyone who worked harder then his brother, always pushing himself, and Haley, well she was probably the best person he'd ever met.

Then seeing Peyton and Brooke smiling and laughing was a welcome sight. Every now and then he'd have a lapse in his head about how much he royally screwed up and lost something with each of them. He still cared, never stopped, and he'd probably wonder 'what if' for the rest of his life with those two.

Maybe his future was meant with one of them, maybe not, he just didn't know, but right now, seeing them mend their friendship and work through all the shit that he'd caused, it was nice to see.

It was still annoying seeing other guys moon over them or try and flirt with them on the other hand. They must have seen a dozen guys already, and the trip wasn't over. He chalked it up as being protective, cause he was too nervous to think about any other reasons for too long.

"You know you think too hard," Peyton sneaked up behind them as they walked down the boulevard, the others in front with the two of them in the rear.

"That's saying something coming from you," joked Lucas.

"New year new me," Peyton smiled.

"Yeah well I'm still trying to find the old me."

"How so?"

Lucas shrugged. "I screwed up this year. A lot, and for so long I tried to find excuses, but the simple fact is, I changed. For better or worse I did."

Peyton thought about it. "You know Luke, change isn't necessarily a bad thing. You just gotta find a balance."

"What do you mean?"

Peyton gestured towards Haley and Nathan. "The old you, you never would have been cool with that. I mean you love Haley, but the relationship you had with Nathan…it was bad. You guys couldn't be in the same room without someone getting punched. The way I see it, you don't have to change everything, and you don't have to go back to the person you once were. Find a balance to the new and old you."

She was right.

The old him wouldn't be walking up town Manhattan with his younger brother last year, and the old him wouldn't have been cool with his best friends marriage. Yet the person that he was towards the end of the year, he couldn't be that person either.

He'd have to live with both, but he'd do it right this year.

"And what about you?" Lucas asked. "What change do you need?"

Peyton smiled, missing the talks she had with Lucas. "The only thing I need to do is be a better friend to Brooke. You talk about screwing up, but I'm right there with you. She's my best friend Luke, and I can't believe that I hurt probably the only person who's been there for me my entire life. I can't take back what I did, neither can you, but it doesn't have to define us. So I'm going to go to school, cheer for you and Nathan, continue my love for music, and for the life of me be a better person for Brooke. God knows she deserves it."

"I think you're on the right path," Lucas smiled.

"We both are, now come on, let's go find you brother."

Lucas smiled watching the girl he cared for run towards the others. She threw her arms around Haley and Brooke and the trio laughed, leaving Nathan in the dust.

He'd come to New York in hopes of finding his older brother, but he now knew how much this trip meant for all of them. It was much more then just finding someone, it was about finding themselves.

And he knew they were on their way towards that.

* * *

General POV

"So this is it?"

The five of them looked up at the building before them. It was old, broken down, weary, and kind of gross. The bricks were destroyed, garbage littered around the base of the building, a horrible smell coming from the massive sewer lines that ran across the front, and they were pretty sure there was a homeless person who had taken the left side of the main entrance as his permanent residence.

"You don't sound excited Hales," Lucas smiled nervously. They'd gotten this far, now the edge was back.

"Yeah this is it," Nathan had doubled checked, triple checked. This was the last known residence Carol had found. Who knew, Jackson might still be here.

"I'm sorry but that building looks like it's about to collapse when the next wind picks up," Brooke finally said what was on everyone's mind.

"I'm pretty sure were safe Brooke." Haley grabbed her husband's hand. "Right?"

"We're fine, now let's go."

Nathan led the way up the stairs and past the half drunken past out slob. The inside wasn't all the nice to look at either; the building must have been about a hundred years old from the looks of it.

Mold everywhere; torn down wallpaper, a leaky ceiling, and a disgusting looking dog lying right below the mailboxes.

"What'd ya need?" A man barked, coming down the stairs in a plumber outfit. He reeked of gin, weighted about 100 pounds too much, and had a nasty look on his face.

Lucas covered for the group's skepticism as he stepped forward slowly. "A tenant actually recommended this place to rent."

The others eyed him but he continued. "We just wanted to now where the landowner was, maybe see if they have any available."

The man's nasty look held for a couple more seconds before he smiled. "Well you're looking at him."

"Really? You're the owner?" Brooke said, biting her tongue.

"For you sweetheart, I'd be anyone." The man croaked out a laugh, nearly spitting all over Haley. "So you're interested in a place huh? Well got one room left with another couple looking too."

"Shocker," Peyton whispered.

"But you look like good kids, will pay rent on time, I like that," He continued.

"We are sir," Lucas smiled. He tried to press further. "But I was curious, we have a friend who actually stays here, the one who recommended it. Jackson Scott, ring any bells? We'd sure like it if we could get a place next to his."

The man's happy spirit died the second the words left Lucas's mouth. "Maybe I was wrong, hanging with that little shit. Is this some sort of joke? Or are you here to bring me my money?"

The hostility didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"What money," Nathan asked.

"The last two months rent that's what," He barked, this time hitting Haley square in the face with spit. "He put you up to this didn't he?"

"No he didn't," Nathan answered, annoyed with this guys attitude. "Is he here?"

"Hell no," The owner said. "Kicked his ass to the curb almost three weeks ago. Best decision I ever made. Found a tenant who actually pays."

"Well where is he?"

The man choked back a laugh. "Hell do I know. I ain't his bitch."

Brooke rolled her eyes. She knew how this worked. Searching through her purse, she found a twenty and flashed it towards him. "Twenty bucks says you do."

The man's eyes shined towards the cash before he sighed.

"Fine," He said, grabbing the cash. "Four blocks south, near the subway entrance, there's a bar. Shady place, never stepped foot in it, real scumbag of a place if you catch my drift. Your boy came from there every night. You want him, he's there."


	6. Chapter 6

Author note: Hope everyone's enjoying the story. Any questions let me know, and I'll answer them as best as I can. Thanks again for reading.

Jack POV

The pain all around him was almost too much, but he found a way to stay on his feet long enough.

Jack stood breathlessly taking lower shots to his abdomen trying to figure out how to put his opponent to the ground.

The warm feeling of the fighter's knuckles digging into his stomach right under his rib cage nearly brought him to one knee, but the sound of the crowd mixed in with the adrenaline kept him vertical.

Stepping back, he felt his back touch the cool steel of the cage that surrounded him from the viewers yelling and cursing for him to do something. His opponent, grinning a bloody smirk, launched a quick right hook, catching him right under his temple, forcing his head to hit back against the cage.

The crowd cheered, loving the velocity of the man's punch, knocking Jack back into the wall where he continued to throw as many punches as he possibly could.

The referee stood nearby, watching the fight hoping the round would end. Last thing he needed was a fighter passing out and being dragged away by an ambulance. The fighters knew the risk; it was just inconvenient to stop the fight because some guy got his ass kicked so badly.

Sensing the ref's close proximity, Jack continued to stand his ground, hoping the time lasted a couple more seconds before the bell rang. He didn't come here to get a draw or decision; he was way to pissed off for that.

 _No._ He thought. _I want more then that._

Another barrage of hits came, jabs to the ribs, a failed attempt at an upper cut, and another shot to the face that spilt opened a wounded lip Jack had gotten the previous week.

"Give up?" The fighter mumbled, blood dripping from a cut above his eye.

Another shot to the rib before an opposite hook to the head.

Jack was pushed back against the cage again, feeling dazed. His opponent smirked, trying yet again the same technique he'd been using to push Jack to the brink of defeat.

Seeing his right hand connect with his rib cage, Jack saw his moment. The shot forced his body right, just in time to see the fighter's second move which would be a left to the head.

Before his hand connected, Jack shot up his right hand, connecting with the guys jaw, feeling the bone hit against bone. The loud snap was evident as the man's body shuddered, stopping his move and quickly dropping him to the floor.

Jack stood shakily, listening to the crowd die down and the shallow breaths of the fighter on the floor. Hands on his knees, Jack watched as the guy's chest slowly rose and fell, thankfully still breathing.

"You might want to get this guy an ice pack," Jack mumbled towards the ref, spitting out some blood.

The people cheered as they watched it all unfold. They loved the violence of it all, especially when I fighter knocked out the other. But what they really loved was the controversy, and boy were they about to get it.

Jack waited for the ref to unlock the cage, turning his back on his defeated opponent. He thought it was over, but he didn't know how wrong he was until he heard someone shout 'watch out' then felt the blow to the side of his head that knocked him down and out.

* * *

General POV

After a bit of flirting and a fifty-dollar payoff, the group found themselves inside Gino's, the bar the landowner had told them about.

He wasn't wrong about it being a shady place, with the strippers dancing, the openness of drugs being taken, and the amount of dangerous looking people, the place did in fact look shady.

Everyone stayed close, Nathan in the lead with Lucas taking up the rear, as they made their way towards the bar. All they had was a name to go on, they had got lucky with the building owner, they weren't sure if Jackson would be well known here.

Nathan signaled over the bartender, before turning to his wife. He hated being here with her, she didn't need to see the ugliness of the world, but they'd come this far.

"What'd you have?"

Nathan hung over the bar. "I'm looking for a guy actually. Names Jackson Scott. Ring any bells?"

The bartender scrunched his face, not hearing what the guy said over the loud music. "Gonna have to speak up."

"Jackson Scott," Nathan yelled. "Know him?"

The man's face broke into a smile, giving Nathan a thumb's up. "Oh, ya'll looking for Jay. You guys want a piece in on the action?"

"Action?" Lucas asked.

"That's why you're here right?" He looked at them like it was the most obvious thing. "Go through the back door near the bathrooms, can't miss it. Has a red neon side right above it. Take the stairs all the way down. I gotta get back to work. Good luck."

He gave them one more helpful look before turning back towards a group that had been waiting on him. They weren't sure what the guy had been on about, but he knew the name, recognized it, and even pointed them in a direction.

Yet all of them found it strange.

"Well there's the door," Peyton gestured towards the back of the small bar. The red neon sign shun brightly in their direction. "Should we go?"

Haley so both Lucas and Nathan take a step back without hesitating. "Wait!"

"What's wrong Haley?" Lucas asked, seeing the distressed look on her face.

Haley sighed, trying to find the right words. "We need to think about this. I mean, we're about to go into some strange place that we have no clue as to where it leads in a city that no one knows we're in. What if something happens?"

"Haley if something we're to happen, it would have happened when we walked in," Brooke said, pushing off another person.

"That's encouraging," Haley mumbled.

Nathan hated seeing her like this. "We can wait outside Hales. Let the others check it out."

"No, splitting up is worse," She answered, not liking that idea one bit. "Just promise me that any sign of danger and we're out."

"I'd never let anything bad happen to you," Nathan said seriously. "I can defiantly promise you that. We'll be fine, all of us."

She smiled gratefully before they took off in the direction of the door. It was a little difficult navigating through the maze of people, especially when some of them would stop and try to dance with one of them.

"I think that girl was good for you Luke," Haley joked as they reached the door.

"Way too many tattoos for me Hales," Lucas smiled sheepishly as he pushed through the door.

They found themselves looking down a steel stairwell with only one way to go.

Down.

"If I remember correctly, a tattoo led to your first kiss," Nathan laughed, gesturing towards Brooke and Lucas.

The two eyed him angrily.

"Smooth Nate," Peyton mumbled. Another bouncer met them at the bottom but all he did was open another door and ushered them into a different room. "Whoa."

Peyton's sentiment summed up what the rest thought.

A massive circular steel case sat smack dab in the middle of the massive room with dozens of people yelling and shouting towards the people inside the cage. The room was dark, except for the bright white lights at each corner of the cage.

Inside, covered in sweat and blood, two guys attacked each other as if their life depended on it.

They expected another floor to the bar, maybe a lounge area. What they didn't expect was an underground fighting ring.

"Ummm," Haley mumbled. "This qualifies as dangerous right?"

Nathan didn't have any words, but was thankful when Brooke answered. "Well it's dangerous for them."

Subconsciously they all found themselves walking closer towards the fight and into the crazy screaming crowd who cheered on the fighters.

The smell of smoke and liquor filled the air as the group tried to figure out what to do next.

"This is crazy," Peyton whispered loudly, hoping no one heard her. "What is this?"

"My best guess," Brooke started, eyeing the money being passed around the crowd. "Illegal fighting gambling ring?"

"Well it's defiantly a fighting ring," Lucas eyes never left the fight as the two traded blows. He'd been in a couple scraps, mostly with Nathan, but this was next level.

One of the fighters had just pushed the other against the cage, unleashing a barrage of shots that left the crowd in a frenzy.

"Excuse me," Nathan shouted to a woman near him. They others tried to signal him to stop but he just wanted to get the hell out of here as soon as possible. "Excuse me!"

"What man, trying to watch a damn fight!" She shouted, giving him a once over. She turned back to the fight right in time to see a knockout. "All right Jay!"

"I'm looking for a Jackson Scott," Nathan continued, the voices of the crowd cheering drowning out his own.

"Only Jack I know just won that fight," She said happily. Turning back towards the fight, she saw the other fighter stumble back up and make his way towards his opponent. "Watch out!"

The sound of the fist connecting with the fighter rang above the shouts and yells as the referee's whistle blew, trying to break up the attack in the ring. Without a second to spare, two hulking men ran into the cage, tackling the other fighter while the ref looked over the fallen guy.

"Fuckin bullshit ref!" The woman shouted. "Kick him out! Kick his ass out!"

The crowd started to get antsy and joined in on the woman's shouts.

Nathan watched the scene unfold wondering what had just happened. The others hadn't said anything, the voices too loud for them to overhear. But he had, and he was pretty sure that the guy who just got knocked out might have been his brother.

* * *

Brooke POV

In her past, Brooke had never been one to shy away from a crazy time. I mean over the past two years you could write a damn sitcom on the amount of trouble she hadn't gotten herself into.

The crazy parties, the underage drinking, the fake id's, the lying your way into places, she'd pretty much seen it all and done it all in Tree Hill.

But being in the middle of this vicious scenario had proved one thing. Clearly she hadn't done it all. In fact she was glad she hadn't cause if she never stepped foot in another place like this all her life, she'd be so damn happy.

Thank god she had her closest friends with her, because if she'd been alone, she probably wouldn't have made it out of here in one piece.

The way the guys attacked each other, trading punch for punch, the blood all over them, the way the crowd cheered for more, it honestly scared her.

Yet the worst was seeing that guy blinded sided and then beat on from the other one. She was pretty sure he passed out the second his head slammed onto the floor, but that didn't stop the other guy from attacking.

No it fueled him.

She didn't see the rest unfold because Nathan had dragged them off to some corner where no one was. The crowd had simmered down, and slowly began to wander off, leaving them alone in peace.

"This it nuts, we need to leave right now," Peyton started. She turned to Lucas and Nathan. "I'm sorry guys but there has to be another way."

"We can't." Was all Nathan said.

"And why the hell not!" Brooke yelled, the fear starting to show. "Those two guys just tried to kill each other and the crowd was hoping for it.

"She's right Nathan," Haley grabbed her husband's hand gently. "We gotta go."

"We can't," He repeated, his eyes never leaving the cage. "I think I found him."

"What? Where?" Lucas looked around, trying to figure out where his brother was looking at.

"The woman said the only Jack she knew was the guy who got hit," Nathan explained, finally looking at them. "So…"

It took a second but they got what he was implying.

"It's a common name," Peyton offered.

"Only one way to find out."

It was a stupid plan, everyone had agreed it was, but one they all found themselves doing. Brooke had protested the most, with Haley backing her up at every chance, but still the five of them found themselves outside of the entrance of the club waiting for the guy Nathan presumably thought was Jackson Scott.

They could have found him working in a Starbucks or going to class at NYU, but no, they had to find him in a dangerous beaten down shit hole of a place.

Right before school, Brooke had hoped this would be a relaxing trip. Shop at a few places, enjoy her last weekend, and maybe see Lucas and Nathan hug it out with their brother. Yet here she was, in the rain, outside a dump in the middle of the night, waiting.

"This sucks," She mumbled, her arms shivering from the wind.

"I know," Lucas agreed, standing next to her. He had been contemplating the whole situation and the fact that Brooke kept shivering next to him. "Here."

Brooke watched as he peeled off his jacket and swung it around her shoulders. She was about to protest but felt relief when the jacket kept the wind at bay. "Thank you."

The two shared a smile, then turned away just as quick, as they heard the door open again.

"Hell of a fight kid," A mans voice croaked. Brooke recognized it as the bartender that had helped them. She watched as he walked out the bar with another guy. "You alright?"

"I'm fine Jerry," The unknown guy said. None of them could make out the guy, he had his back towards him and a hood over his head blocking out the rain.

"If you say so," The bartender smiled. He looked past his friend seeing the group of kids who he recognized. "Friends of yours?"

"Who," The guy said, turning around.

Brooke had to hold back a gasp.

They'd waited an hour outside for him, most of that time wondering if it was the right person, the rest of the time wondering if he was okay, but here they were standing in front of the guy presumably known as Jack.

His face was covered in gashes and bandages. One eye had a nasty looking bruise starting to take shape. And his upper lip had been split. It was the face of a broken person, a beaten down one.

In most cases, had Brooke seen someone like that passing on the street, she would have questioned it for a second and then forgot about it and never thought of again. Yet seeing how the damage was caused, it was different.

She felt like she was a part of it. Like somehow she was responsible. She hadn't cheered, hadn't smiled, and hadn't enjoyed herself at all, yet standing there, seeing the damage being done, it felt guilty.

She knew it was stupid. She hadn't forced them to fight, that was on them. Yet they must have had an obligation, someone, anyone, to speak up before someone seriously got hurt.

Brooke tried to find words, but couldn't. None of them could. Even Nathan and Lucas who probably had so much to ask stood dumbfounded.

"Yeah these guys came in asking for you," The bartender said, confirming their suspicion. "You know em?"


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: To BJQ, Jack is what he goes by throughout the story, but the people in the bar sometimes refer to him as Jay. But for the rest of the story 'Jack' will be the name everyone uses most probably. To GUEST, yes he's the same age as Lucas and Nathan, he's just a few weeks older then everyone else who has a question, feel free to ask, if not, hope you enjoy the story and thanks for reading.

* * *

General POV

"I'll catch you tomorrow Jerry," Jack mumbled, eyeing the people a few yards away. He'd never seen them before. They were no friends of his.

"Bright and early."

The bartender mumbled a goodbye, closing up the doors, before heading down the street and disappearing into the night. None of them had realized how late it was, but being here, it didn't really matter.

Both Nathan and Lucas continued to stare at the guy who might have been there older brother. They couldn't really make out his face, with the bruises and cuts, and the hood hiding most of him. Yet both of them tried to process every little bit of information they got.

"What do you want?" Jack asked, not once moving. The two guys had a dumb look on their face as they watched him while the girls stood behind, trying to look as calm as possible. "Are you just gonna stand there looking stupid?"

His bluntness caught Lucas off guard. "Umm, sorry. We just wanted to…actually you see…"

"You're Jackson Scott?" Nathan cut in, finally finding his words.

The plan had been to track their brother down and find him. They didn't know how long I'd take or what would happen but that had been the plan. However being here, actually asking the question they'd asked in their head a dozen times, it felt almost like a fantasy.

They waited, waited for something, anything, to confirm what they already knew.

Jack continued staring them down, his vision a little blurred from the knock he took. He didn't like these people. He sure as hell didn't trust these people, yet he found himself staying put.

"Jack's fine. Who wants to know?" He finally spoke.

Lucas gestured to himself and his brother. "My names Lucas and this is my brother Nathan. It's good to meet you."

Lucas stuck out his hand bodily and waited. He stayed waiting as Jack eyed his hand before looking back up, not once moving.

"Alright then," Lucas whispered, dropping his hand. "Is there a place we could talk?"

"Yeah rain's coming down pretty hard," Peyton, added with a smile, before it dropped seeing the guys face.

Haley noticed Jack's hesitance and knew they we're freaking him out. They had about a minute before they totally blew this.

"Coffee," Haley piped in. She had noticed a 24-hour diner across the street that she hoped they'd go to before all of this cause she'd been starving. "Can we buy you a coffee and explain ourselves? It must be a little weird in the rain."

She was harmless, Jack knew. Of all of them, she had practically hid behind the taller of the two guys, the one named Nathan. She was tiny compared to him and spoke softly as if trying not to scare him off.

Raised in New York his entire life, he had an eye for people who stuck out, tourists of the sort. And without a doubt these people did not belong here. They sure as hell had no business in a place like this, at a time like this.

He still didn't trust them though.

Yet Jerry had taken off, all his money now gone, and a long night awaited without any food. He hated everything about it, but he was hungry, and stupidly found himself nodding towards the small girl.

* * *

Nathan POV

"So what do you want?"

Nathan watched as Jack pulled back the hood of his sweater and sip on his coffee. The diner was empty thankfully as they found themselves comfortably out of the rain and into a warm setting.

Millions of questions he had to ask, yet the only thing Nathan could focus on was taking in every detail of his brother.

He had dark hair like him and his dad, unlike Lucas. Short too, probably for fighting though. Last thing a fighter wanted was his hair being pulled. His eyes, or eye, the other had become shut from the swelling, hinted at a darker blue, a trait all three had.

Besides the dark hair, Nathan couldn't really see their father in him. He had a small stubble growing, something he or Lucas did not have, and a scar above his right eyebrow that looked to be quite old.

 _Probably from an old fight._ Nathan thought.

The girls had thankfully sat a few tables away, far enough that the three of them could have a private conversation without Jack feeling pressured. At first they had argued but Lucas pointed out that none of them would like to be in the situation Jack would find himself in soon.

"Listen, I'm tired," Jack started. It was half true. The other half was how weird he felt with the two guys staring at him. "Thanks for the coffee."

"NO wait," Nathan said, trying not to screw this up. "We get it, we don't know you, and you don't know us. But please let us explain."

Jack hesitated but relented.

"My names Nathan Scott," He started, feeling his mouth dry up. "I was born and raised in Tree Hill North Carolina. This is my older brother Lucas Scott."

Jack looked at the two, his face never changing, as Nathan continued.

"18 years ago, my father hooked up with a girl in high school. He didn't know, but the girl, Carol Danvers, got pregnant and had a baby. She left Tree Hill before our dad could find out, but a couple days ago, she let us know. The reason we're here is that we think you're that baby."

Chips on the table, everything out in front of them, Nathan watched the look Jack kept on his face. He never faltered, not once, as he heard their explanation.

Nathan almost thought he'd spoken to low for anyone to hear, but he saw a small smile break Jack's face before he whispered something.

"Sorry?" Lucas asked.

Jack looked up and stared them straight in the eyes. "I said go fuck yourself."

Without another word, Jack got up and took out the door without a second glance. They'd come this far, hoping for something, anything, and they walked out with a 'go fuck yourself'.

"Screw that," Nathan said, chasing off after him.

Lucas watched his brother run out the door and watched as Haley almost did the same. "Haley wait! I'll go get him. You guys stay here!"

Nathan had already caught up to Jack a block out. "Hey, hey I'm not finished."

"Screw off man," Jack shouted over the rain, his back always to him.

"Nathan get back here," Lucas shouted chasing after his brother.

Ignoring both his brothers, Nathan grabbed hold of Jacks shoulder and spun him around. He didn't expect the punch, catching his off guard and sending him to the floor.

"Hey what the hell," Lucas shouted, kneeling down to help his brother up.

"I told you guys to back the hell off," Jack shouted, finally looking at them. "Leave me the hell alone, I don't know you."

"We're your family," Nathan shouted, grabbing is sore jaw. Jack had a wicked right hook, he'd give him that.

"You ain't shit," Jack fired back. "So crawl back to whatever the hell Tree Hill is and leave me alone."

"But…"

"But nothing," Jack said, cutting off Nathan. "You and me, we're nothing. So get that through your fucking head."

One last look was passed between the three boys before Jack took off once more. Both Nathan and Lucas watched him walk down to street, and like the bartender before, he disappeared into the night.

They didn't follow. They weren't sure what had happened. All this way they came in hopes of meeting someone who clearly had no interest in the same thing. They'd failed.

"You all right?" Lucas asked.

"I'm fine."

"You sure cause…"

"I'm said I'm fine Luke," Nathan shouted, pushing his brother back.

He didn't hear Lucas call after him. The trip had been a disaster. All he wanted to do now was walk back towards Haley, grab the others, and get the hell out of here. He'd come this far for nothing. His brother didn't want anything to do with him.

 _Fine._ Nathan thought. _Go screw yourself too._

* * *

Lucas POV

They were all worried he knew. Over the past hour he'd gotten a dozen phone calls and text messages asking where he was. He'd answered the first saying he was fine and just needed some time.

Truth was he'd followed Jack. It was difficult, but Lucas found himself in a taxi following Jacks car wherever it was heading.

He'd not so subtly told the driver that he was chasing after someone. But all the cabbie did was mumble okay as if it were a normal thing.

The area Lucas found himself in was pretty abandoned from the looks of it. In fact when he noticed Jacks car pull up, he noticed a lack of anything around.

"Stop right here," Lucas said, eyeing his surroundings. A large factory was the only building nearby besides a station for city buses that had long been closed for the night.

"Thanks," Lucas mumbled, throwing the cabbie a fifty and heading towards the large building.

A steel fence surrounded the place except for the narrow path Jack had led his car through. It was closed, whatever this had been, but the signs 'for sale' and 'shut down' littered the place.

Jack's car, a late beaten down Camero with an unnatural color, sat put near the corner of the building. It'd been turned off, and as Lucas watched, he noticed a lack of any movement.

He must have been about a hundred yards out, but still he could see clearly no one get in or out of the car.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lucas whispered, hiding behind some bushes.

The phone in his pocked continued to vibrate reminding him of where he actually was. Yet he let it go, needing to get to the bottom of this. He wouldn't let the last memory he had of his brother be a fight with his other brother.

 _Can't believe I just said that._ Lucas thought.

The car's light stayed off as he walked towards it. If Jack had seen him, he wasn't doing a very good job at trying to just drive off.

Keith would have smiled at the classic car before him. It was a mess, but a good mess. Classic car like this, you'd never let them go. His uncle would probably scold him for the mess that it was in, but Lucas thought Jack wouldn't really give a shit what Keith thought.

"As if they'd meet," Lucas mumbled as he stepped closer to the car and ducked his head. He was about to knock when he saw Jack lying in the front with the seat down and his eyes closed. "What the hell."

He hadn't expected that.

"Hey," Lucas said loudly, giving the window a good smack. He watched Jack slowly shift before his eye opened. "You okay?"

"Fuck me," Lucas heard him whisper before he closed his eyes.

He watched as the guy inside the car shifted back and forth trying to get his footing. He wasn't really sure what to make of the situation, probably both of them thought the same thing.

"You have a hard head, you know that," Jack said, stepping out. Each of them stood on opposite sides of the car. "What now?"

"You're pissed," Lucas stated.

"Your clever."

"Look I get it, it's crazy," Lucas continued.

Jack held up his hand to stop him. "Right there, that word. Crazy. How can I believe anything that comes out of your mouth when you're using that word to start?"

"I….I'm not sure," Lucas mumbled, caught off guard.

"You're not sure," Jack laughed. "Well that's just great. You and your brother drove up to New York with your little gang and decided to go on some sort of a treasure hunt. News flash, this is the real world. You don't drop that kind of shit on someone. It's the last goddamn thing I need on my plate right now!"

"Because off all your other shit," Lucas said bitterly. "The fighting, the homelessness. That's why you're here right? Got nowhere else to sleep. We passed by your old place. A month now is it?"

"Screw you."

"No, screw you," Lucas shouted, stepping around the car towards him. "I'm reaching out right now, all of us are coming here. And what do you do, you sucker punch your own brother, and act like an ass."

"That guys not my brother," Jack fired back. "And neither are you."

"Yeah so how else we find you," Lucas explained. "Your mom gave us a name, an address, and what do we find, you. Makes sense to me."

Jack laughed. "Glad this makes sense for one of us."

Lucas watched as Jack leaned against the car door defeated.

The guy in front of him was broken. He was homeless, most likely alone, and he'd taken a severe beating just a couple hours before. He felt stupid for yelling at someone after all that, but he couldn't help it.

"Your lip is bleeding," Lucas stated randomly. He felt the tension drop immediately.

Jack chuckled softly, his hand wiping away the blood. "Damn things been busted for about three weeks I guess. Doesn't help when I'm constantly getting punched huh?"

Lucas smiled at his attempted joke. "Do you enjoy it?"

A flash of something passed through Jacks eyes, Lucas noticed quickly, but vanished just as fast.

"Look," Jack started. "Tell your brother sorry about the punch. But you guys got the wrong guy. I'm not sure what you came looking for, but I'm not him."

"But…."

"Please," Jack said, looking at him calmly. "Go home, forget about all of this. You guys are better off, trust me."

Lucas wanted to argue, but he knew he couldn't. There wasn't a way to force him to see sense; it was his life in the end. Whether he knew he could be better off wasn't up to Lucas. This whole trip wasn't about bringing Jack home with them, or becoming inseparable. They just wanted him to know he had some kind of family out there worrying about him, and they managed to kind of do that.

They'd done their job, but Lucas still felt weird about it. He was basically leaving his brother homeless and living out the back seat of a car.

"Here's my number," Lucas pulled out a pen and paper and wrote down every number Jack could reach them at. "You probably won't call, but just in case. Never know."

Jack grabbed the paper and smiled. "You're resilient, I'll give you that."

Lucas gave one last long at his brother. I'd probably be the last time he'd ever see him again.

"Take care of yourself Jack."

One more time, Lucas held out his hand. Jack eyed it like before but this time he shook it. "You too Lucas."


	8. Chapter 8

Haley POV

Haley was pissed off.

In fact she was so pissed off she thought she'd never been this mad at Lucas in her entire life. Running off in the middle of the night with only a text message for the others to lean on.

"How stupid could he be," Haley mumbled.

This wasn't Tree Hill. They didn't know anybody here. Her best friend could be lost, or in trouble, or….or worse. Yet all she could do was pace inside the insanely small motel room they booked and worry.

The others were just as bad, but they just did a better job at showing it.

Karen had called about a dozen times when she learned the truth and spent the last half hour yelling into the receiver as Peyton tried to calm her down. She'd asked for Haley but she was to busy trying to get a hold of her best friend.

She didn't even want to think about the mess Nathan was in. She'd tried and tried to get through to him but he kept cursing everyone and everything that got in his way.

She'd seen him at his high and at his low, but she'd never seen her husband like this. Granted they'd known each other for a year, but it really opened a light on how little Haley knew about Nathan's emotions.

It scared her.

A small knock on the door made her gather her thoughts as she raced over to the door to find Lucas on the other end.

"What the hell!" Lucas whispered as he felt the punches of his friends attack everywhere. "Haley would you quit it?"

"I will when you stop acting like an idiot," She said, continuing to attack.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news Luke," Peyton cut it. She had just finished with Karen. "But you're grounded, and from the sound of it, for awhile."

"That bad huh?" Lucas mumbled, stepping around his friend. He noticed Nathan sulking in the corner and Brooke passed out on the bed.

"Where were you!" Haley demanded.

Lucas looked over at Nathan before turning back to Haley. "I went to find Jack. It's bad guys."

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked.

"Well for one thing he's homeless," Lucas said seriously. "Found him sleeping in his car in some abandoned warehouse."

"Wow," Peyton mumbled, feeling terrible. She didn't know the guy but that wasn't a life she wished on anybody.

"Whatever," Nathan mumbled.

"Excuse me," Lucas turned towards him. "What's wrong with you?"

Nathan shrugged in his seat. "Nothing. But if the guy wants to drown in self-pity, then let him. We did what we said. He clearly didn't want a part of it. We're done. Will leave first thing in the morning."

"That's it, you get punched, yelled at a little, and now we have to walk away?"

"What more do you want Luke," Nathan got up and took a step closer. "You heard him, probably said the same thing to you. Guy doesn't want to know us, least we could do is feel the same way."

"Oh screw off."

Nathan laughed. "Careful, you're starting to sound like him."

"Guys," Haley tried to cut in. She didn't like where this was going.

"Did you really expect a happy reunion?" Lucas asked, ignoring Haley. "You said you wanted to do the right thing. We did, we came here, we found him. Now it's on us to do the right thing again. He's homeless for Christ sake Nate. Are you seriously comfortable with that?"

Nathan didn't answer. He gave one last look before heading towards the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

"Just give him time," Peyton tried to reassure them. "I think we should get some sleep. Re group in the morning."

"You're right."

Haley watched, as the two got ready for bed. She didn't like any of this. There were probably a million ways this trip could have gone, and so far, they walked in on the worst possible one. She didn't know what would happen tomorrow, but she had to think of something for everyone's sake.

* * *

Jack POV

Jack's car made an odd sound the morning after when he started it. He wasn't too concerned, it'd been making weird noises ever since he got it two years ago. He knew it was old, beaten down, but he loved the thing too much. He had too many memories in it.

Hell, he was even living in the damn thing.

In a life full of ups and downs the only thing he could count on was his car.

It was pretty pathetic, but right now, he had to think of something. Anything. As long as he didn't think about what had happened last night.

His best bet was the cemetery, so he high tailed it over there as soon as possible and spent the day in his usual spot.

The rain continued to fall that morning, not as hard, but enough to make Jack feel like the day was truly miserable. Even here, surrounded by dead memories, he could admit how horrible his life truly was.

It was selfish, he knew, especially considering the fact that he was still standing, unlike the thousands buried beneath the ground he stood on.

"I fought last night," He mumbled, taking a seat on the wet ground. He never once looked at the name next to him. Just stared onto the horizon of the city. "Took a few too many to the head. You probably would have yelled 'keep your hands up' about hundred goddamn times."

He smiled remembering an old memory.

He'd been fighting since he was 11. Any chance he took he'd find a way to swing his fists at anything that would be willing to take it. He'd lost count on how many fingers he'd sprained and bruised growing up.

Always on the offense.

Then one day he found himself in a real fight with a nasty looking boy who'd been picking on a kid a year younger then him. He'd fought, and naturally, he'd lost.

It wasn't until he found himself waiting in the principals office that he heard someone next to him say, "Keep your hands up".

Those four words changed his life.

"Something happened last night," Jack continued. "And I don't know how to handle it. I just….I feel like I'm drowning and I see the light but I can't reach it. And I know that's on me, I do. It's my fault I'm where I am. But I just thought, hoped…. It's not supposed to be this hard right? I mean how much shit am I supposed to take and keep acting like I'm okay. Cause I'm not. I feel broken, and everything I do, every choice I make, just makes it worse. "

Jack felt himself start to cry as he finally turned towards the grave and faced his fear. "God I wish you were here. I can't take back what I did, I never will, but I just need you to know that I'm sorry."

He wasn't naïve enough to think he'd get a sign that someone was watching over him, or everything would be all right. Truth was, he was in a mess, and the only person that could help him was himself. So he stayed a little longer trying to find an answer in the quietness that he was left in.

* * *

Haley POV

She hated lying to everyone, but this was the only thing she could think of. She'd left a note with a poor excuse, but she couldn't walk back from this. She'd gone to far. And now, stepping inside the bar she knew how far she'd gone.

It would have been simple to wake up Brooke or Peyton and ask one of them to come with her, but she knew that it wasn't right. She'd seen how Jack acted when he was ambushed the night before, anything more then one would be too many.

Nathan would be mad, she knew, but this was the only way. He'd never want to speak about it again if she left it that way and eventually, Lucas would resent him for that.

So here she was, at the start of the day in the empty bar, hoping for a miracle.

"Back so soon," The bartender from last night called, startling her.

She smiled sheepishly. "Jerry right?"

"You know my name but I don't know yours sweetheart," He smiled a semi toothless smile.

"Haley."

"Well Haley, first rounds on me," Jerry smiled, filling her up a beer.

"It's 10 in the morning," She said eyeing the beer while approaching the bar.

"Well it's the afternoon somewhere in the world right," Jerry joked.

"She's a minor Jerry," A voice called out. Jack made his was towards them, a large case of glasses above his shoulder as he swung around the bar.

Haley thanked god he'd showed up and promised she wouldn't screw this up.

"Well I think she's pretty cute," Jerry argued, pushing the beer closer to her. "Earns her a pass."

"She's married."

Both Haley and Jerry looked at him confused.

Haley wondered if Nathan had said anything, but thought against saying anything. She hoped there'd be plenty of time to ask him questions in the not so distant future.

"Well I'm out," Jerry laughed. He grabbed the box out of Jacks hands and headed towards the kitchen. "I got this Jay, you do your thing. And Haley, he breaks your heart, you know where to find me."

Haley laughed at the man's attempt to woo her. "He's funny."

"He's serious," Jack answered, grabbing a cloth and starting to wipe down the clean glasses in front of him.

The two stayed quiet for a bit.

Jack continued wiping down the glasses, and Haley watching silently. This was the first time she'd got a good look up close to him. The bruise around his eye had become a dark purplish color, but other then that, his face healed up okay. The bandages were gone and the cuts had dried, and beyond all that Haley could see an actual person under all of it.

"Here," Jack broke the silence, handing her a glass of water. "Better then beer."

"Thank you," She smiled, grateful. She watched him swing around the bar effortlessly, knowing every crook in the joint. "So you work here?"

"Sometimes," Jack admitted. "Whenever Jerry needs work I help out when I can."

"That's good….So…"

"So…" Jack repeated, turning towards her. "You and Nathan huh?"

Haley blushed at the look Jack gave her. "Yeah. How'd you know? Not exactly what I thought was said yesterday at the table."

Jack shrugged. "Not much was said to be honest, although that's probably on me. But I noticed the rings. Put two and two together."

Haley found herself playing with the ring. "You must think we're insane."

"I live in my car and fight for a living," Jack said seriously before Haley saw a hint of a smile. "Only person who gets to define insanity is a paid doctor. And I ain't one."

"Touche." Haley raised her glass.

"So you here to convince me to accept everything?" Jack finally asked, feeling surprisingly comfortable with the girl.

"I thought about it," Haley answered seriously. "But then I realized that I can't do that. That's something you have to find on your own. I just came here to tell you about Lucas and Nathan, cause there's a very good chance we never see you again and I can't stand the thought of you missing out on knowing a little bit about two of the greatest people I know and love."

Jack liked her. She had a fire inside her, something he hadn't seen in a long time.

"You might hate your life, and I can't say I understand what you've been through, but what I do know is that you aren't the only one who's had it rough. Lucas grew up without a father, his dad, well your dad, left his mom when he found out she was pregnant and ended up in the arms of another woman who then had Nathan a couple months after."

"A real saint this guy huh," Jack mumbled, considering having a beer after this talk.

"Nathan was raised to despise Lucas, and for as long as I remember they hated each other. There was no love between them. In fact, they used to fight each other almost every week. Not like you, but pretty damn close."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Lucas grew up without a father, Nathan grew up hating his brother, they both had tough times. But they found a way past that, and now, now there brothers. I know that's a lot to ask, but I'm asking. I can't watch them become hateful towards each other because they couldn't resolve this. I don't need you to love them, and I don't need you to like them. But a message once a month or even a post card saying you're alive wouldn't be the worst thing right?"

It was a lot to ask. She saw the inner battle he was having and hated that she was the reason for it. But she couldn't leave the mess the way it was. It'd kill everything everyone had worked on the past year and she thought everyone deserved to be happy for once.

She saw him struggle with an answer, and just when he was about to speak, Jerry had shouted Jack's name from the back.

"Duty calls," Jack smiled faintly, giving her one last look before heading to the back.

Haley sighed at the timing. _Typical…can't I catch a break._

The ring of the bell above the door signaled another person and had her attention. Two men walked in casually, surveying the bar. She recognized one of them as the fighter Jack fought the night before. He had similar injuries all around his face, and his arm in a sling.

The other, a man dressed in a well-kept suit smiled towards Haley as he made his way to the bar. She felt incredibly uncomfortable by the way the man was looking at her. Something was off about him. His smile wasn't warm or inviting, but challenging and creepy.

"Empty bar, a lady waiting all alone, beer on the table," The guy spoke smoothly with a smirk. "Is this my lucky day?"

Haley tried to smile, but nothing came out. She gave the man one last look before turning around to face the bar hoping that someone would come from the kitchen.

"It's rude to ignore someone."

Without warning, Haley felt the mans tough on her wrist as he gently spun her around to face him.

"That's better."

"Can I help you," Jack's voice cut in. Haley felt the hand drop as she silently thanked Jack.

The man smiled brightly at Jack. "Ah yes, you're the fighter who gave my boy a proper beat down correct?"

Jack said nothing as the man continued.

"In most cases I'd be giving you a pat on the back and asking for you to fight for me, cause god knows I need a better fighter." The man cast a dark look towards the other fighter. "But you see, I had money on this fight, too much for me to admit. And that shits not cool."

"Maybe next time," Jack offered, stepping around the bar.

Scratching his beard, the man shuck his head. "Na you see that shit won't work for me. I keep losing money, then the well dries, and when the well dries I lose business. Now I hate to ask, but you're going to need to either pay me back every single penny that I lost, or you're going to throw your two fights. Your choice?"

Haley watched Jack's mood shift instantly.

"And what's the third option?" Jack asked, finally stepping in front of the man, blocking him from Haley.

"Third option is I come back, smash of your hands so you never fight again, and maybe give your girl here a little spin."

Haley watched the mans hand reach out for her but to touch never came. Jacks hand caught the guys jaw, dropping him back a couple feet before the other guy pulled out a gun and pointed it in their direction.

"Oh man," The man laughed, rubbing his sore jaw. "That's one hell of a hook son. But that shit doesn't work for me right now. That ones is free, I get it. But if you don't have my money by the end of the week, well then will be back."

"Fine," Jack whispered.

"All right then," The man smiled, walking back towards Jack. "Shake on it?"

Haley never felt this nervous in her life. She wasn't sure if it was the gun, the intimidation, or the fact that these men were truly scaring her, but she hated everything about the situation.

She watched as Jack hesitantly stuck out his hand.

"Sure."

"That a boy," The man smiled before raising his fist and connecting with Jacks head.

Haley felt herself choke back a sob as the man dropped Jack before smiling towards her.

"I'll see you soon."

Without another word, the two men left, leaving Haley rattled and Jack unconscious on the floor. She wanted to move, to see if he was all right, or at least call for help, but her voice failed her. Her body failed her. She was stuck and couldn't find a way to do anything.

Thankfully Jerry had come back from where ever the hell he was to see the mess the bar was in.

"Jesus Christ what happened?" He shouted, sprinting past Haley to see Jack on the floor. "Jay…Jay talk to me. Jesus what happened?"

"These…these two men came in," She whispered. She felt her eyes begin to water. "They hit him so hard. We need to do something. Call the police."

"Hold on," Jerry said, grabbing the phone behind the bar. He waited a bit but then heard the other person answer. "Ed, it's me. Get to the bar now, it's Jack. Something happened."


	9. Chapter 9

Author note: Thank you to everyone whose reviewed the story. I really appreciate all the nice things you all have to say. And to those who haven't but are sticking with and enjoying the story, thank you as well.

* * *

Chapter 9

Nathan POV

"Thank god," Nathan whispered as he held Haley close. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so," Haley whispered back, smiling a little.

When he woke to see her missing he knew Haley would somehow find trouble. He knew where she'd go but it was too late. His phone had rang and it'd been her crying. All the thoughts of yelling at her vanished after hearing her voice and the only thing he wanted was to get to her as soon as possible.

They didn't expect to find themselves in the suburbs. Haley had given them an address and stressed that she couldn't meet them back at the hotel after what had happened.

Details were a little foggy from the shouts of everyone asking how she was and Haley talking through tears but he knew that Jack had been attacked.

So here they were, outside the city and in front of an older looking house with Haley meeting them at the door.

"I thought running away was idiotic," Lucas smiled, still concerned for his friend.

Haley smiled sheepishly, giving her friend a hug. "I guess I take after you in that department."

"Yeah well let's hope we stay together a little while longer," Peyton added. "You okay?"

Haley nodded, gesturing for the others to follow. "Come on inside guys, there's some people I want you to meet."

Nathan eyed the place.

It reminded him of Karen's home in a sense. Wasn't overly big, but something about it felt homely. Maybe it was the well-kept garden, or the big oak tree out front with a swing, but it was totally different then his old home.

"What it this place Haley?" Brooke asked. The others followed their friend as they made there way inside. Almost immediately, a couple kids ran past them yelling and shouting happily. "And what's with the kids?"

Nathan had the same look as Brooke as he turned towards his wife. She just smiled encouragingly and led them deeper into the home.

The found the bartender Jerry leaning against the wall of what seemed to be the living room with two other people.

An older pair, probably late 40's Nathan guessed, sat smiling in their direction as they walked in.

"Ah these must be your friends," The woman said happily. She quickly made her way over to them to greet them. "My names Jennifer, Haley's told us all about you. Please come in, sit down."

"Thank you." Was the general answer everyone gave. They were all a little apprehensive of everything.

"You're scaring em Jen," The unnamed man said. Where as the wife had a very open and friendly demeanor with her bright smile and warm face, the man seemed a little annoyed Nathan noticed.

"I'm an old lady Edward," She argued back at him. "What harm could I possibly do to them?"

"You'll find a way," He joked back, a smile finally cracking the man's face.

"I'm super confused," Brooke whispered to Peyton.

"Don't be dear," Jennifer said, hearing her. Brooke blushed scarlet but the woman smiled before the others could laugh at her expense. "My husband Ed and I run an orphanage you see. Jack was raised here since he was 11 years old."

 _An orphanage._ Nathan thought. _But what about…_

"We found him living in his car," Nathan said, confused as to why someone would choose that over living here. He got that a guy needed privacy, but it beat living on 4 wheels.

"He's been living on his own for a little over a year now," Ed explained. "We tried everything, but the boys got a thick skull."

"We've noticed," Nathan mumbled.

"Play nice," Haley whispered to him.

Jennifer smiled at the two. "Anyways, that's not why we wanted to meet you all. Haley told us why you're all in New York. You're Jack's family."

It wasn't a question, more of a statement really, but it left Nathan and Lucas in an awkward position nonetheless.

"We know as much as you do Mr. and Mrs…" Lucas trailed off.

"Jennifer and Ed are fine," Jennifer answered with a smile.

Lucas nodded. "Is…is he alright? We heard what happened."

A serious look passed between the couple and Jerry the bartender that left the others a little uncomfortable.

"That's the other reason we called you over," Ed said looking directly at the brothers. "I need a favor from you two…"

* * *

Brooke POV

Brooke found herself walking around the orphanage as everyone tried to come to grips with what had just happened. She didn't have a real say in anything, but she knew that whatever happened next, it'd change all their lives forever.

She tried to think of anything else, as the stress of everything was almost too much for her. For once she thought, it'd be so much easier to be one of the kids running around the house. Then she thought about how all these boys and girls were parentless and she got depressed again.

She could relate to these kids in a way. Her parents may have been there when she woke up and went to sleep, but to say she had a real relationship with them would be the furthest thing from the truth.

No her parents were her family by choice, but she'd come to realize that family wasn't given, it was earned. Maybe she was at fault, maybe not, she just knew that she wouldn't wish that life on any of these kids running around.

Being 17, you shouldn't question whether or not your parents loved you. It was unconditional, or at least supposed to be.

 _Man this trip sucks._ Brooke thought bitterly.

She rounded to corner of the upstairs, trying to find the bathroom when she heard a cough nearby. Turning around, she half expected to see a kid following her around, but saw she was alone.

"Hello," She called out.

No response.

Another cough alerted her of the source when she spotted a door ajar. She hated that she enjoyed snooping, and even knowing this time was the worst possible time to do it, she found herself pushing the door open.

She didn't expect to see Jack ever again after that night in the diner, but she sure didn't expect to see Jack in bed with a massive ice pack on his head.

He hadn't noticed her as she looked at him carefully.

The lights were dim but she could make out the tired look he had on his face, a look of defeat. It was face she'd never seen Lucas or Nathan make and it gave her the strangest feeling.

She felt bad for him.

She would have continued looking if it wasn't for the small jab on her pack scaring the life out of her.

"Oh my god," She half yelled. She turned to see Haley laughing. "What the hell? Are you trying to kill me?"

"I'm sorry, but I did try calling you before," Haley explained with a smile. She looked further into the room to see Jack looking at them. "Hey, how's the head?"

"Not bad," Jack answered truthfully. "The screaming doesn't really help."

Brooke turned around devastated. She'd been caught peeking, and now she'd been totally embarrassed yet again. It was becoming a routine and she didn't like it one bit.

"The kids," Jack continued, seeing Brooke's face. "Brings back memories but ones that aren't exactly good at the moment. The yelling one of them"

Brooke sighed in relief.

"They've been asking about you," Haley said, sitting in the seat next to his bed. "Wondering when Jackie's gonna be okay."

Jack laughed quietly, scrunching his face in pain. "Not the best nickname."

"I like it," Haley joked. She smiled one more time before her face grew serious. "I actually wanted to thank you, for stepping in with that guy."

"It's fine," Jack said seriously. He didn't want to have this conversation, not now at least. He reached for his glass near his bedside but noticed it missing.

Haley smiled. "You want some water?"

"Return a favor?"

"I'll be back then," Haley got up and moved towards the door but was stopped by Brooke. "What's up?"

"I'll go get it," She offered, trying to find the right way to leave. She didn't want to just walk out, that'd look stupid.

Haley smirked at her friend. "Na I got it. You stay here, try not to get caught looking again though okay? He's in a bed and you're alone, so try and keep in pg-13? There are kids running around."

"Never gonna happen," Brooke whispered as the other girl walked off laughing, leaving her in this awkward situation. "Damn it."

Brooke turned around expecting Jack to be resting but found his eyes on her. There faces didn't look the same, far from it, but it was crazy how similar Jack's eyes were to Lucas and Nathan's.

"So," Jack started, looking at the girl. "Are you my cousin or something?"

Nearly choking, Brooke laughed. "No no, defiantly not, that would be weird."

"Why's that?"

"Um," Brooke trailed off. "I…I dated Lucas a while back."

She watched as his face never changed, just processing what she told him. It was strange, he'd didn't push, not even gesture for more, but she found herself continuing to talk.

"It must be weird for you," She said softly, stepping closer into the room.

"What's that? The fact that I have two brothers or the part where I'm supposed to accept it," Jack answered truthfully. He turned his head away and faced the window. "I guess life's full of surprises huh?"

"Well if it makes you feel any better Lucas and Nathan are just as freaked out about this as you are," Brooke admitted. Nobody had actually said those specific words, but she knew the boys well enough that deep down they hadn't the slightest idea what they were doing.

"I think right now it's easier pretending that they have all the answers then admit that there scared too," Brooke continued.

"You think I'm scared?"

Brooke raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you?"

"Terrified," Jack said without hesitation.

A soft knock broke the look the two shared as they turned towards the sound. Ed stood in the doorway smiling towards them. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Brooke quickly walked away a few steps meeting Ed at the door. She felt like she'd been caught stealing or something. "I'll leave you guys to it."

"Much appreciated sweetheart." He smiled warmly at Brooke. "I think Jenny's made you kids something to eat, best hurry before those two boys finish it all."

"Wait!" Jack called out. "I don't know your name."

Brooke turned back towards Jack slowly. "I'm Brooke."

She didn't give him a chance to answer, as she quickly stepped out the door and back into the hallway. The door behind her closed and she found herself letting go of a deep breath. She hated what had just happened. Last thing Brooke wanted was a heart to heart talk, let alone with a total stranger, yet it's what she found herself doing.

Thankfully Ed had stepped in or else who knew what would have happened. Stupid conversation nearly turned into a therapy session.

"There you are," Brooke spotted Haley coming towards her. "Jennifer made us lunch. You hungry?"

"Starving," Brooke admitted.

"He tire you out huh?" Haley smirked, seeing the angry features cross her friends faintly blushed face.

"HALEY!"

* * *

Jack POV

Jack watched as the man he grew up admiring took a seat next to him. He remembered every single detail about the man. From his flannel shirts to the bushy mustache, Jack idolized everything Ed was.

It made his teen life so easy and simple, and standing here, watching the man he loved like a father stare at him, it made his current situation so damn hard.

"Cute girls," Ed smiled, trying to get a laugh from Jack. "Must have seen two or three of the boys trying to peak a look."

"I don't blame em," Jack smiled lightly, remembering what it was like to be 12. It was only 5 years ago but it felt like a lifetime.

"How's the head?" Ed asked, trying his best to examine it. "You puking?"

"No concussion."

The old smiled at the answer. "You get a PhD while you were gone?"

The question came out casually but they both knew the meaning to it. A whole year had passed since they'd last seen each other. Every day in that year they both wanted to just pick up the phone and call each other. Every damn day, but they couldn't.

It was easier for Jack not to face them after so long, and sitting here, looking up into those familiar eyes, he knew what he built the last year, everything he kept at bay, was falling apart.

"You need to leave Jack," Ed whispered, saying the words he never wanted to speak.

"I know."

He'd known for a long time.

He'd been beaten in New York. His life had been good for a while, but then everything started to fall apart. It could have gone different, but he made every single bad choice there was and it's led him here.

His life threatened.

Maybe soon the people he loved too.

So much uncertainty was now in his head, but one thing was clear. If he stayed in New York, he'd end up in that cemetery soon.

"I missed you," Ed admitted, seeing the boy he raised like a son, defeated before him.

"How?" Jack whispered, not able to think straight anymore. "How can you even look at me? After everything?"

"You've spent your life expecting someone to punish you for your mistakes, and that day may come," Ed answered truthfully. "But I can't sit by and watch someone I love blame themselves for something that wasn't there fault. I can't do it Jack. You've suffered for long enough."

Jack smiled sadly, telling his foster father words he'd never spoken to anybody.

"She's the first thing I think of when I wake up, and the last thing when I fall asleep." Jack spoke softly, tears falling. "For so long I fought trying to mask the pain. Taking punch after punch, beating after beating, just hoping to forget it all. To make it feel better. But I know everything I do just makes it worse. She's watching me throw my life away and I can't stop."

Jack felt a hand clasp his tightly. They didn't say anything; enough had been spoke between them. But Jack knew that after everything bad that had happened, he was on the right path now.

The past year had been the darkest for him, but he knew the man in front of him wouldn't have anymore of it. He was raised by him to be a fighter, to be tough, to never back down from life when it's got too hard.

He'd failed him for too long.

"I missed you too," Jack said after a brief silence. Ed and Jen had saved his life, and now after so long, he had to say goodbye once more. "What should I do?"

"First things first, Jen and I are putting a deposit in for an apartment in Tree Hill."

Jack brain's had a hard time processing what Ed had just said. "Tree Hill…Where the hell is…..wait do you mean? No way."

"Yes way," Ed cut him off. He stood up and circled the room. "You're going to go to Tree Hill and meet the family you never had."

"I had you guys," Jack shot back.

"And ya left," Ed fired back. He saw the grimace pass Jack's face. "Sorry. But come on, see some sense here. Those people down there, they're good people."

"You've known them for an hour," Jack laughed. "There strangers to us Ed. We don't know them."

"And we're strangers to them. But they took a chance coming here to meet you. They're taking a chance bringing you home, and they're taking a chance letting you in their lives. While the hell can't you do the same?"

"Cause I don't know how!"

He couldn't imagine how he could live a life where he had two brothers, and a father, and a family. For so long it was just him. Then he found a home in New York and even that had taken time to process.

But he wasn't 11 anymore. He made his own choices and he looked out for himself. He just couldn't see a life where people actually gave a shit about him outside of here.

"It's going to be hard," Ed admitted. "I ain't going to lie. It's gonna be the hardest thing you ever did. But I promise you in the end, it'll be worth it. You've had this life for so long Jack. You've seen what happens to kids who don't get a family. Life just gave you yours. Shouldn't you take a chance on that?"


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: Quick question, would you prefer to see characters in later seasons (Rachel, Chase, Lindsay, Owen, Julian, and any character past season 2), or not, cause right now I'm leaning towards adding them. Maybe not all of them right away, that way there's still a story to tell afterwards, but I think some will be making an earlier appearance then they would have. If there's a character you want to see, just let me know, if not, hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

* * *

Chapter 10

General POV

The group sat quietly in the living room of the orphanage a little while after lunch had been served. Jennifer had held no expense when cooking, all the while, telling them bits of details of Jack when he was growing up here.

It was a curious thing to see how their brother was raised over the last couple years, and Lucas and Nathan learned quite a bit actually.

His love for fighting for instance, had first been about trying to defend himself growing up in other homes, but he grew passionate about it after being raised by Ed. Apparently, 20 years ago, and about 50 pounds lighter, Ed was an amateur boxer.

Jennifer had joked that he hadn't lasted very long and made little to no money but still loved the sport greatly. Him and Jack had spent years watching late night fights on paper view and practicing in the garage with a beaten up punching bag.

It was the first thing that made Jack finally connect with one of them, Jennifer had explained. He'd always been a quiet kid, keeping to himself. Yet that moment was the first time they could relate with him and afterwards, he started to open up.

"He's quiet," Jennifer had said. She spoke about him with a clear sense of love for him. "And I know he seems defensive and guarded, but underneath it all he really is special. He's the sweetest boy and I promise you, it'll take some time, but he'll open up to you and when he does, you'll realize how easy it is to love him."

The group hadn't spoken much after that. Jennifer had excused herself to go check in on some of the kids upstairs had left them to gather their thoughts.

What Ed had asked of them was life altering. To care for someone they didn't know and ask little to no questions would have seemed crazy to about almost anyone. Yet both Lucas and Nathan had said yes without hesitation and so began the million questions buzzing through all their heads.

"So," Peyton started, trying to find the right words. "Successful trip?"

The others eyed her.

"Sorry, bad joke."

"This is going to change things," Haley started.

Brooke shrugged. "I mean does it have to? Why can't we just go on about our lives and when you see him around Tree Hill say hi how are you, and that's it. Just act normal."

"And I thought my joke was bad," Peyton mumbled.

Brooke sighed turning to the brothers. "Okay fine it's not normal, but you guys agreed to this. So at least try and look a little upbeat."

Nathan smiled brightly, sarcasm dripping on his voice. "Geez Brooke like this?"

"Ha ha." Brooke's eyes drifted upstairs. "What do you thinks going on up there?"

"Well from what Jennifer told us and from the little we've seen, I'd say Jack's putting up a fight."

The others couldn't argue with Lucas's logic. Everything they've seen from the guy had been him pushing back. Jennifer had said it best, defensive and guarded.

"Have you guys spoken to Keith?" Peyton asked. She thought the guy would probably like a heads up about knowing he had a new nephew coming to town. "Or your dad?"

"Screw Dan," Nathan said, his voice completely serious. "You heard Jennifer in there, she said to look out for him. Best thing we could do is to keep Dan far away."

"He's an ass Nathan, I get it, but when he finds out about having a son don't you think he's going to want to meet him?"

"Didn't want me," Lucas cut in. He hated the politics of this family but he knew Nathan was on to something. "We don't have the right to say or do whatever Dan and Jack want to do. Will be cautious, that's the best way to handle it."

Haley nodded, agreeing with her best friend. "Luke's right. You guys just be there when he needs it and give him his space when he does too."

"God it sounds like we're talking about a baby here," Brooke cried out.

"Haley told me you were checking that baby out," Peyton smiled innocently.

"What!" Brooke, Haley, Lucas, and Nathan all said together.

"Wow you guys practice that?" Peyton laughed.

The others laughed at their expense. It was a stupid joke but a timely one. They hadn't realized but they'd spent the last two days with so much drama in their heads that they almost felt too grown up.

They were all still so young, but had lived such crazy lives up until now.

"So if he agrees," Brooke started. She was rather homesick. "When do we leave?"

The others wondered the same thing, but before any of them could come up with a reasonable answer, a voice cut in.

"Whenever you're ready."

The five turned to see Jack leaning by the stairs, bag over his shoulder. "Let's go to Tree Hill."

* * *

Jack quietly packed up all his things from his old room and threw them into the back of his car. It was kind of sad that his entire life fit into such a small space but he decided that he wouldn't dwell on that too much.

He was getting a new start.

He didn't deserve it, but Ed had argued that he'd be stupid to turn it away, and he knew he was right. So he'd go to Tree Hill, try not to screw it up, and see how the year went.

They'd come to an agreement that they'd see how the first year went and if Jack wanted it, he'd be able to leave after that. The first year was mandatory, Ed had demanded, among other things.

Properly checking in every week, finding a paying job for at least two days out of the week, and of course, being enrolled at the high school the others went too.

The last part was a bit of a pain in the ass for Jack. He hadn't been in any form of educational surroundings in about 8 or 9 months. So much had happened during the past year, school had just fallen out of the loop.

Ed explained that he'd talk to Keith eventually in the coming days and get everything sorted out. Lucas and Nathans father, or his dad, had been in the hospital for a recent heart attack so everything would have to be discussed with his brother, Jack's uncle, Keith.

So here he was, staring down the house he'd called home for the past couple of years moving to a place he knew absolutely nothing about. He was glad he wasn't the only one thinking this was complexly nuts. He noticed the looks the others were giving each other while the getting ready to go.

They were nervous.

Of him? The situation? The pressure? Who knew, could be all of it.

"You all packed up?" Ed said from behind him. He turned to see the only two people he cared for in this world.

"Yeah think so." Jack noticed the teary eyed look Jennifer was giving him and he felt a pain flash inside him. "I'm going to pay you back every cent that…"

Jennifer cut him off with a bone-crushing hug. "You take care of yourself Jackie, okay? I don't want to hear one more thing about money."

"I will," Jack whispered, hugging the woman tightly. "Thank you."

"I love you Jack. Never forgot that."

She pulled back, wiping a few tears as her husband pulled her in close.

"So we're ready to go," Haley said from behind the family. She watched, not wanting to interrupt the family moment. But it was almost dark and they had to get on the road. "Thank you so much for everything."

"Thank you dear," Jennifer smiled at the girl, giving Haley a surprise hug. "You call if he's acting up."

"We will," Haley laughed.

Jack turned around to see the others had joined them. He hadn't really spoken to Lucas and Nathan since they'd been at the house. He wasn't sure what to say. Neither of them knew what to say.

"So you need to fill up or…" Nathan trailed off, not really sure how to start.

"Na I should be good," Jack answered, eyeing the car.

Lucas smiled faintly at the attempt before turning to the older couple. "Ed Jennifer, thanks for everything. Will call as soon as we make it home."

"That'd be great," Ed nodded his head. "You boys call me for anything. I'm sure your uncle Keith will have plenty of questions, and will have to figure out the living scenario and guardianship."

"I'm sure he well," Lucas agreed.

"You kids better be on your way," Jennifer said sadly. "Gonna get dark eventually, don't wanna be driving late at night."

The others agreed before giving Jennifer and Ed one last goodbye. They slowly made their way back inside there home, giving Jack a few last looks before closing the door.

Jack watched the five of them shift around wondering what to do. "So I'll follow you?"

"Yeah," Nathan and Lucas said quickly. Nathan eyed his brother before turning to Jack. "Yeah follow us and if you need to gas up or stop, just pull up and let us know."

Jack nodded.

Nathan gave one last look before rounding the car and getting in. He felt weird for some reason, like he should offer the guy a ride or something, but he knew that was stupid. He had his own car. He would have gone with Jack and let Lucas drive but he knew it'd be a long 8 hour's.

The others stood outside as they saw Jack open the door and slide into the drivers seat.

"Should one of us go with him?" Lucas asked, trying to read the situation as best he could.

"8 hours is a long time," Haley offered. She was very close to stepping up but some one beat her to the punch.

"I'll go," Peyton offered.

All three turned to her, but it was Brooke who spoke up. "You sure P. Sawyer? I mean…the guys a…"

Brooke tried to find the right word.

"Stranger?" Peyton added with a smile. She shrugged, grabbing her bag from the car. "Well I'll have 8 hours to get to know him. Everyone starts off as strangers right?"

Brooke nodded slowly. "I guess. You want me to come with?"

"Yeah, two of us can go," Lucas nodded in agreement. "I'll go too if someone doesn't want to."

Peyton laughed at her friends concerns. "I'm a big girl guys. You go ahead, I'll call if he tries to abduct me."

She gave one last smile before heading past Nathan's car and towards the passenger seat of Jack's Camero.

Jack had watched the scene unfold, thinking maybe something was wrong before seeing the blonde girl, who had introduced herself as Peyton earlier, make her way towards his car.

She bent her head down towards the open window with a hesitant smile. "Mind if I tag along? Get's kind of crowded in there."

"Uh yeah," Jack answered slowly. He grabbed the bag in the passenger seat and tossed it in the back for room. "Sorry about the mess."

"It's okay, you should see Brooke's closet on nights we go out," Peyton joked.

She watched Jack closely as he attempted to smile at the joke before turning his eyes forward. Jennifer wasn't kidding, he did keep to himself, and all Peyton could do was hope that eventually after 8 hours, she'd at least know a little about the newest Scott brother.

* * *

Peyton POV

It'd been almost an hour since they'd left for home and if Peyton had been counting, Jack had probably said under a dozen words the entire time. He'd asked if she was cold, offered her to play some music, and that was about it.

She was slowly starting to regret her decision when a song came on and noticed Jack drumming his fingers slowly up and down the steering wheel.

"You like the Eagles?" Peyton asked, hearing the familiar old tune of Hotel California on the radio.

Jack shrugged. "Not really. Probably just this song. Ed used to listen to this every time he worked on this car."

"This was his?"

Peyton wasn't sure how someone who could barely afford to pay rent could possibly own a car but it made sense that it would be passed down.

"Yeah, gave it to me a while back."

"That's nice." Peyton listened a little bit to the song but still felt like she had to press Jack further. "Jennifer and Ed seem like really nice people."

Jack gave her a quick nodded.

Rolling her eyes, Peyton sighed deeply into the seat. She couldn't work with this, he was being impossible. She guessed it was a Scott calling card. Nathan and her could never really talk about anything, her and Lucas talked about literally everything, and Jack, well Jack didn't talk. It's like neither of them could have a normal conversation with someone.

"So how do you know them?" Jack spoke up finally, his eyes still trained towards the road.

"Who? Nathan and Lucas?" Peyton asked, surprised he actually asked her something. "Uh it's a long story."

"Aren't they all."

Peyton half expected him to press further on the matter, but she realized he probably didn't care. He was doing what she was, trying to start a conversation and she'd failed just like he did.

"I used to date Nathan," Peyton admitted. "And then I kind developed feelings for Lucas while him and Brooke were together. Long story short that didn't end well."

Most people would have given her a specific look. Like the look your parents gave you when you disappointed them. What she did was wrong, she knew, she just expected Jack to have a similar look on his face. Only problem was he was smiling faintly.

"That funny?" Peyton asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Not really," Jack answered truthfully. "It just feels like I'm walking into a damn drama club."

Peyton watched as Jack laughed a little, and found herself smiling too. "Yeah I guess you got a point there."

Jack finally turned his head towards the girl fully and got an actual good look at her. She was pretty, like the other two, he noticed. His brothers must have been quite the catch back home to have all these girls dating them, sometimes at the same time it seemed.

"But you guys are cool?" Jack found himself asking, a little curious.

"Somewhat." Peyton hoped that she could say yes, but she knew there was still this massive elephant right above them whenever they were all together. "Hoping a new school year can resolve that."

Not sure what to say, Jack nodded his head agreeing with her.

Peyton tried not to smile at the newest Scott's habit. One shake of his head was his trademark it seemed, cause whenever he couldn't speak, he'd shoot her a head not. It was somewhat comforting in a way; she didn't have to think too much on what to say. He finished the conversation without asking or pressing with a simple nod.

Quick and effective.

Taking a moment in the silence, Peyton took a glance at the eldest Scott for the first time to size him up. The cuts and bruises had healed quite a bit from his fight the previous night. His lip a little swollen and a bandage above his eye were the only signs that he'd been hurt badly.

He wasn't as tall as Nathan, and not quite as innocent looking as Lucas was. Peyton noticed that he looked a lot older then 17 like the others. If she hadn't known him, she would have thought he was at least 21. Maybe it was the tiny beard, or the no nonsense pissed off look his eyes always had, but he just had this intimidating presence.

She hadn't spoken to Haley about it for very long, only as a joke, but Haley had mentioned that Brooke had been caught staring. She wasn't sure of the situation, but knowing her best friend, it was for one reason, and one reason alone.

Underneath the black eye, and the cuts, and even the swollen lip, Jack was handsome. Peyton wondered if the original Scott made a pact with the devil for their family members good fortune when it came to good looks.

He wasn't the handsome jock like Nathan, or the soft-spoken Lucas who went for the heart. No, she noticed he was different.

She couldn't put her finger on it, but it was strange to see how different all three brothers looked like.

"You're staring," Jack mumbled after awhile.

Blushing, Peyton coughed, trying to cover her tracks. "Uh I was just noticing your face. It's looking good."

She regretted the words the second they left her mouth. It didn't take long for Jack to smile, without turning his head towards her, and laugh lightly.

"Oh man I did not just say that," Peyton moaned, slamming her head against the seat.

"Should I be worried?" Jack joked. "You have something for Scotts?"

"NO," Peyton quickly said, a little too quickly. "I meant you're face was healing well. I didn't mean…"

"Relax Peyton," Jack said nonchalantly. He gave her a sideways glance. "I was just teasing."

Peyton sighed, thankful to drop the subject. "Didn't realize you had a sense of humor. Is it possible you actually have a personality under there?"

"I guess will find out. Six more hours to go."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

General POV

"I'm hungry."

It'd been the third time Haley had mumbled that in the past hour, and so far, nobody had helped to solve her problem. They hadn't thought about grabbing some snacks after leaving the orphanage.

It was night now, around 9, and they'd just crossed over the welcome sign to Tree Hill. They had about 10 minutes before they entered the heart of the town. Lucas was behind the wheel now and he just hoped Haley could last a little longer till she got home. He was tried, and just wanted to crash in his bed.

"I'm hungry," Haley repeated, trying to get anyone's attention.

"So we heard," Brooke sighed into the makeshift pillow she made. "Nathan, provide for your wife."

"I don't see you pulling out anything to eat," Nathan fired back.

"I didn't marry her."

Haley shot a curious glance at Nathan, waiting for him to do something. She didn't mean to act like a child but she was hungry and it would only get worse.

"We're nearly home," Nathan spoke softly. He was clearly tired too. "I'll make you dinner."

"And breakfast," Haley countered. "So you better be up early tomorrow because we have class too."

"Oh god," Brooke moaned. She'd completely forgotten what day it was tomorrow. "We have school don't we?"

"Unfortunately." Lucas wondered how the new school year would shape up when he thought about something. "Where's Jack going to stay?"

"Damn," Nathan mumbled. "I haven't thought about that. Call Keith, he might have a place."

"Already on it," Lucas dialed the number and waited till the familiar voice answered.

" _Luke, where are you?"_ Keith asked.

"We just got in," Lucas answered, before hearing a familiar voice in the background. "Is that Whitey?"

" _Yeah I'm at his place."_

"Why?" Both Lucas and Nathan asked.

" _Place is being fumigated for the next couple days, needed a place to crash,"_ Keith explained. _"But listen, we got to meet tomorrow. For obvious reasons."_

"Of course. But I gotta go, just wanted to check in."

" _Alright Luke. Night."_

The dial ended and left everyone a little stumped.

"Why's he at Whitey's?" Nathan wondered.

"Bigger problem," Haley interjected. "We still don't know where to put Jack."

Lucas pulled the car near the curb and stopped in front of Peyton's house. He eyed the mirror to see Jack had pulled up right behind him.

"Let's just go ask," Lucas said, turning towards the others. "And someone wake up Brooke."

"I'm up," Brooke whined back, hating all the noises. She heard the slam of the doors and jolted forward. "Where the hell are we?"

"Peyton's," Haley answered. She slowly walked out and gave a quick stretch. "God that was long. I'm still hungry by the way."

Nathan groaned, but was saved by Peyton. "I got some food in the house if you want?"

Haley watched as her friend grabbed her stuff and made her way over. She seemed normal enough, or as normal as could be after being stuck in the car for 8 hours with someone she didn't know very well.

"Thanks Peyton, but we gotta head home," Nathan explained, ignoring the distressed face of Haley's hunger. "Besides, we gotta figure out what to do with Jack. Needs a place to crash tonight."

"Well he could take the couch at are place," Haley offered.

"Same here," Lucas added. He thought long and hard for a second before scratching the back of his head. "On second thought, my moms probably gonna have my head. We have a plan C?"

The sound of another door closing alerted them. Jack stood watching near his car. "We passed by a motel, I'll just crash there for the night. No big deal."

"What? No!" Haley looked back and forth towards her husband. "Come stay with us. We have a perfectly comfortable couch."

Nathan smiled faintly. "It's yours if you want in."

"Look I appreciate it, but seriously, the motels fine." Jack appreciated the help, he really did, but he didn't want to over step his stay. "I'll probably need it for a few days anyway, before I find a place. Last thing you need is me on the couch for a week or two."

Haley felt defeated as she thought of the logic. He was right, she knew, it just didn't sit well with her.

"I got an idea," Peyton cut in. "Just crash here. You guys know I have the space and the beds."

Peyton could feel the stares on her but she shrugged it off. They hadn't exactly become best friends, or friends, or anything for that matter, but she knew Jack a tiny bit that she was comfortable enough with giving the guy a bed to sleep on.

"Beats a couch," She continued. She turned to Jack. "Saves you money, and until you find a job, that should help right?"

Jack didn't understand why these people we're offering their homes to him. He'd literally known them for under 24 hours and all of a sudden they were going to IKEA and window-shopping.

"You sure Peyton?" Haley asked.

"Yeah." She turned to Jack one last time. "Your choice Jack. Up to you. Couch, bed, or motel?"

He really didn't mind the motel, would have beat his living conditions that last few weeks by a long stretch. Yet he didn't have much money to work on, and he knew the smart thing was to save it.

 _What the hell._ Jack thought. "You sure it's fine?"

Peyton smiled warmly. "Wouldn't have offered in the first place. Now I don't mean to be rude, but I'm beat, and we have school in the morning."

Brooke had been watching everyone offer there left limb for Jack to sleep on before her best friend had sealed the deal. To say she was nervous was a tad of an understatement. She knew everyone was semi comfortable now with the newest Scott, but sleeping in the same house, that's a different story.

"I'll stay too," Brooke blurted out, forgetting her need to sleep. "That way we can go to school together tomorrow."

The five of them saw right through her lie. "Really?"

"What?" Brooke asked innocently.

Jack smirked a little at the girls act. She didn't trust him, which was smart. The others had given him the keys to their house, but she hadn't.

Nobody said what they we're all thinking, but a silent admission was passed between them. Jack had noticed the careful looks Lucas and Nathan had given the girls before turning to him.

It wasn't like he'd do anything; he wasn't that type of person. But it was nice to see how they all looked out for each other.

"Alright then," Lucas broke out slowly. "Will see you guys tomorrow then."

* * *

Jack POV

Jack watched his brothers give him one last nod before taking off. It was the first time he'd acknowledged them as that and if he was being honest, it felt completely off. He never had time to wonder if he'd ever have siblings growing up. Every second of his childhood was focused on just trying to find any form of steadiness.

Yet here he was, in some tiny town in North Carolina with two brothers trying to make him a part of their life.

In past experience, people weren't generally this nice. With the exception to Jen and Ed, he could maybe count on one hand of genuinely good people he's met over his lifetime in New York.

Maybe things we're different in Tree Hill, or maybe it was just his family, but he wasn't sure how to go about it. His whole life spent being the dirt under someone's shoes, and now he had people showing him around a home that made him envious of their lives.

"So this is where you'll sleep," Peyton opened the door to her spare bedroom. It wasn't much, but it defiantly beat the backseat of a car. "There's two pillows but I could look for more if you want."

Jack was momentarily caught off guard from the room, that he hadn't processed what she had said.

"No, it's fine," He thanked her quickly, trying to be as polite as possible. "It's great, really thank you."

Peyton and Brooke watched as he tentatively walked into the room and towards the bedroom. It couldn't have been more simple, with it's double bed, boring décor, and storagey smell.

"So will leave you to it," Peyton smiled. "Goodnight Jack."

They gave him one more curious glance before closing the door behind him.

Taking a deep breath, Jack collapsed onto the bed and closed his eyes. The loud sounds of New York use to be the only thing he could hear in the distance whenever he fell asleep. So intruding at times but after so many years, a routine. The silence in Tree Hill was out worldly to him.

It was like a crypt.

The only sounds of his heavy breath were all he heard as sleep was coming quickly. He wanted to change, maybe get ready for the morning too, but he was tired. It'd been a long and stressful day, and soon, without notice, he found himself drifting off.

But not before thinking of Jude's face.

* * *

General POV

"I can't believe you gave him my bed," Brooke mumbled angrily. Where was she going to sleep now? "You think he's sleeping yet? Maybe he can take the couch."

Peyton shook her head at her friend's futile attempts. "He's tired, and a guest, and he is not sleeping on the couch. Final, end of discussion. Besides, I didn't know you would be coming."

Brooke threw her hands up in defensive. "What was I supposed to do? You offered your house to a stranger P. Sawyer. I couldn't let you stay here alone."

"He's not a stranger Brooke, he's Lucas and Nathan's brother."

Brooke rolled her eyes as she followed her friend into her familiar bedroom. "Please, you're in a car with him for 8 hours and all of a sudden your super close. Did something happen in the car ride?"

The tone didn't go unnoticed by Peyton. "Is that jealousy I hear?"

"What? No!" Brooke denied quickly. She looked at Peyton seriously, all jokes aside. "I'm just being cautious."

"You're being guarded," Peyton corrected.

"Well whose fault is that!"

The two stared at each other quietly. Brooke hadn't met to say that, but deep down she knew that's what she wanted to say. She yelled at Lucas and yelled at Peyton but somewhere inside she was still made.

She wasn't sure if that'd ever go away. For so long she'd done a good job hiding it, but at times like this, she couldn't hold back.

"I'm sorry," Peyton whispered.

"I didn't mean," Brooke started but was stopped short of her friend's pleading look.

"You did mean it, and quite frankly I deserve it." Peyton paced around the room before falling onto her bed. "I messed up Brooke. So much last year. I hurt you, I hurt myself, and right now I'm just trying to pick up the pieces."

"Pey…."

"I know it seems stupid," Peyton continued. "But I'm just trying to do the right thing, like Luke and Nate did finding their brother. I felt so shitty the past couple of months, but doing this, the right thing, it feels good. Who knows, maybe we wake up tomorrow and the house is empty and Jack's gone. If that's the risk of helping someone when they need it, I dumb enough to take it."

Brooke smiled sadly at her friend. She was hurting, maybe not the same way Brooke had been, but she could truly see now that it hadn't been easy on her too.

"Fine," Brooke caved, lying next to her friend on the bed. At times like this, it was if they were kids again. "You're doing the right thing here, you really are. I'm just trying to look out for my friend."

"I know."

"So he could stay."

Peyton laughed. "Glad you get your approval mom."

Brooke nudged her friend playfully. "But I swear, I catch him perving at us during the night. I'm calling the cops."

"Deal."

Peyton almost decided in that moment to crawl back into bed and just forget the world for the rest of the day, but she knew she couldn't. That's why she found herself dressed and ready, and that's why she found herself walking around her room trying to get Brooke out of the bathroom and ready to go.

"Seriously Brooke, I will leave you ass here," She called out, tired of waiting.

"It's not my fault, I got nothing to wear!"

Her friend's remarks did little to ease her stressful morning. "And whose fault is that?"

Realizing she had spoke a little too loud, Peyton retreated out the door of her room and towards downstairs. She hoped Jack was ready, cause she couldn't deal with two people taking their sweet ass time.

She half expected to catch him in his room sleeping, but defiantly didn't expect to see him at the counter of her kitchen, sitting with his back towards her, waiting.

"Hey," Peyton greeted, walking into the kitchen to join him. She looked a little guilty. "Did we wake you?"

"No I've been up for the past hour," Jack answered.

Her eyes drifted to the clock, which read 7:30. "Early riser?"

"Something like that."

"I know I mentioned food, but apparently I was wrong." Peyton shuffled through her kitchen and fridge trying to find anything to eat. "I guess I'll have to pick up some stuff later. Sorry."

"No problem." Jack looked around the house before turning to his host. "So what time do you usually go to school?"

"Around 8:30 I guess, but I promised Haley I'd meet her there at 8, which is in 20 minutes."

"Your not going?" Jack asked.

Peyton sighed. "I'm waiting for Brooke. I love the girl but she takes too damn long getting ready."

"Isn't there a bus she could take?" Jack felt stupid seeing the way Peyton laughed out loud. He wasn't sure what was funny but Peyton's face made him smile a little. "Something wrong with the bus?"

"No no, of course not," Peyton said, trying to catch her breath. "But I haven't seen Brooke Davis on a bus in about two years. Not since she got her car. She couldn't stand those things."

"Tough luck," Jack mumbled.

The two sat waiting quietly for the girl upstairs to eventually join them. Five minutes past, and soon ten, and fifteen was nearly around the corner. The entire time Peyton had shuffled back and forth cursing her friend as Jack watched.

He found it a little amusing at first, but was starting to feel a little pity for her.

"You know, I got to meet Lucas and Nathan at the school too before you guys go to class, so I'm heading there anyways." Jack mentioned.

Peyton's eyes widened. "Would you please? You'd save me from killing my best friend."

"You gave me a bed to sleep in, I think I got this."

Jack wasn't sure what happened faster, the smile appearing on Peyton's face, or the way she sprinted out the door with her keys in hand.


	12. Chapter 12

Author Note: Some have been asking about pairings, and as of now, I'm still undecided. What I can say without a doubt is that there will be no Peyton and Jack. That was never the plan and right now that remains the same. Otherwise, thanks for reading and reviewing. You guys are awesome

* * *

Chapter 12

Brooke POV

Brooke rushed downstairs hoping Peyton had made them a quick breakfast before taking off. She hadn't realized how much she'd screwed up when she decided to stay over, everything she needed for school was at her place.

Thankfully, they still had time to swing by before first bell.

"Hey P. Sawyer, were going to have to pass by my house, I need…" Brooke rounded the corner to see a lack of her best friend anywhere. There was no breakfast, no Peyton, and the only thing she was met with was a curious look from the boy who had basically screwed up her morning. "Um where's Peyton?"

Jack smiled a little at the girl's hesitance. Of the three girls he'd met in New York, Brooke was defiantly the mysterious one to him. He knew Haley had a heart. She was the caring one, the glue that held their close group together.

Peyton was outspoken. She didn't hold back and wasn't at all scared of knowing who she was and what she wanted.

Jack had known them for so little but had picked up quickly enough that he noticed things like that. Haley had sought him out at the bar because she was compassionate, and Peyton had let him in her home because she was fearless.

Each their own unique qualities.

The girl in front of him though, who still has a confused look on her face, wasn't as easy to read. Only thing Jack knew was that she didn't trust him.

"She left about 5 minutes ago," Jack explained, watching as the girl in front of him started to pace back and forth angrily. "I told her I'd give you a lift."

Brookes pacing stopped as she eyed Jack. She couldn't pick up on whether or not he was joking, but from what she seen, he didn't have much of a sense of humor. Plus that'd be a pretty piss poor joke.

 _Typical Peyton._ Brooke thought, trying her best not to look annoyed. _I complain about bringing him here and now I'm stuck with him._

"You don't trust me," Jack finally said, seeing the inner turmoil. She tried to speak but fell short. "Look it's just a ride, you don't want it, fine, but I'm heading there now. So I'll see you outside or around I guess."

Brooke watched as Jack grabbed his bag and headed out the door. She felt stupid treating him like how she was but someone had to be cautious. It was ironic, her being cautious, but I guess being with Lucas for so long had opened her eyes a little more.

She wasn't just that party girl, even though it would have been easier to be at the moment.

"Uh, fine," Brooke sighed, grabbing her purse before heading towards the door. She spotted the car in its spot and slowly walked towards it.

Jack watched as she got in and sat perfectly still.

"So your house?" He asked, starting the car.

"If you don't mind," Brooke asked.

The short car ride felt like anything but, yet she somehow managed to keep it together long enough for them to make it to her house. She'd never had a problem talking with the opposite sex; some would say she was a pro, yet she felt speechless around him.

What could she possibly ask? Or say? Already he'd called her out on the whole trust issue, which didn't make anything easier.

"Nice place," Jack remarked, looking at the massive house Brooke called home.

"It's alright." Brooke tried to downplay it. She saw the appeal, but sometimes when she'd walk through those doors, it felt like anything but a home.

"I dunno, four walls, roof over your head, bed to sleep in, could be worse," Jack observed casually.

"You'd be surprised," Brooke mumbled, before opening the door. "I'll be a minute."

She took off before he could say a word and hurried towards her door. The last thing she wanted was Jack to see the guilty face she had. Acting like her house was so little, it was a stupid thing to say, considering she was just sitting in what he'd called home for the past month.

Grabbing her stuff, Brooke gave a shout out to her parents but never heard a reply. They must have been gone yet again, not like they cared. She'd been in New York and they hadn't called once. Sometimes she wondered if they forgot that she was even around.

"There loss," Brooke whispered, running back outside. She eyed her car, realizing that she could actually just drive herself. Yet the Camero stood in it's spot waiting.

He'd drover her here, waited, hadn't done anything to prove that he was a creep last night; she could at least make him drive her to school.

"Hey, Brooke!"

A voice called out to her right and she turned to the owner. Of all the things she needed, this was probably in the top five. Her skinning dipping neighbor made his was over, thankfully dressed, with a smirk on his face.

"Thought I saw you."

"Yes well I luckily didn't see you, until you called," She bit back, not in the mood.

"Feisty huh," Felix remarked with another smile. "Heading to school huh? Want a lift, get to know each other better, thoroughly maybe?"

"I think I'll pass."

She wasn't stupid to not admit that the guy was pretty good looking, in most cases, her past self probably would have toyed with the idea, but right now, she wasn't in the mood.

"Think isn't very definitive," Felix laughed. "Which means this isn't over."

"It is now," Brooke hurried past him and towards the car. Maybe she was lucky that she wasn't alone. Jack could stop her from killing her new neighbor. "I'm ready."

"Friend?" Jack asked, watching as the guy headed towards the passenger seat.

"With benefits," Felix answered, ducking his head to stare at Jack. "She with you?"

"I'm _with_ nobody," Brooke shot back. She just wished the car would move. "Can we go?"

Felix smirked one last time. "Well thanks for telling me you are available. I'll see you at school sweetheart. You to scar face."

Before either of them could reply, Felix walked casually back to his house and into car. Neither of them we're sure what had just happened, but both had come to the same conclusion.

They didn't like him.

"Nice friend you have there," Jack said as he started the car and headed towards the school.

"Take a left," Brooke answered, before thinking of that obnoxious ass. "He's no friend of mine."

The rest of the car ride they both kept to themselves. Brooke wondering about the new school year and Jack wondering about meeting his supposed uncle Keith.

It was a welcome distraction as Brooke thought about a new year with her cheer squad, and the upcoming season, and maybe trying to figure out her next step towards her future. Also it wouldn't help to test the waters. She wasn't sure if she was still fully over Lucas, but the best way would be to move on.

Maybe.

Turning the corner, Brooke welcomed the familiar site of the school. Most of the time, she dreaded come here for work, but then she remembered her friends and all the other awesome stuff she'd be able to do, she wasn't so depressed anymore.

She looked over at Jack as he drove into the parking lot. A million thoughts must have been passing through his head, and all of them more nerve wrecking then the next.

The car stopped into an empty space and the two watched as kids made there way around the campus. She recognized so many of her friends; it brought a smile to her face.

"Thanks for the lift," Brooke said kindly, before opening the door. "I'm sure I'll see you around campus."

"Yeah, have a good one."

Brooke said another thank you before closing the door and stepping into the crowd. Instantly she felt at home as she rushed towards some of her friends and greeted them happily.

 _Yes._ She thought. _This finally feels normal._

* * *

Keith POV

Keith sat idly by in the waiting room outside the principal's office with both his nephews as they waited. They'd been here for about 10 minutes waiting on Jack to meet them. Lucas had said he'd spoken to him earlier in the morning about meeting them to sort out his admission into the new school year.

It was still crazy to Keith to even think of the subject. A couple days ago this bomb changed his life, and now here he was, waiting for his new nephew to walk through those doors and meet him for the first time.

"I still can't believe you guys went to New York," Keith mumbled, trying not to speak to loud. This town was a cesspool for drama, last thing he wanted was thing getting to unwanted ears. "And you didn't think I'd wanna come."

"We didn't have any space," Nathan said lamely.

Keith rolled his eyes. "I have a car Nate. Would have been pretty damn simple."

"We're sorry uncle Keith," Lucas apologized.

"I know, just keep me in the loop next time okay. I'm on your side. I just want what's best for all of you."

"We know," The brothers answered.

The three Scotts turned to see Principal Turner leave his office and join them in the waiting room. The man had always been friendly towards them, so they were just glad that maybe, he'd make the next conversation as easy a possible.

"Keith Scott as I live and breath," Turner smiled towards the man.

"Aaron," Keith smiled, shaking the man's hand. "It's been awhile."

"It has."

Lucas looked back and forth between the two. "You guys know each other well?"

"I do have a life outside this school Mr. Scott," Turner explained with a hint of a smile. "As hard as they may be for you kid's to accept. So, should we get started?"

A soft knock brought the attention towards the office doors as the men turned their eyes to see Jack walk in hesitantly.

Keith held his breath watching the young man before slowly walk in with confusion in his eyes. The boys couldn't see it, but for a brief flash, Keith could almost see himself in the past in the boy.

They didn't look much alike now, but Keith could see tiny flashes of himself in his newest nephew. It was almost surreal for him, seeing it for the first time, but he knew without a doubt, this was defiantly his nephew.

"Hey Jack," Lucas stepped aside to give him some room. "Come on in."

Keith watched as Jack's eyes searched the room before resting on his. He wasn't sure what to do, but he stuck out his hand, hoping to start off on the right foot.

"It's good meet ya Jack," Keith spoke, emotion in his voice. "I'm Keith."

Jack shook his hand hard, not really sure what to say. So he started with a head nod, and pretty much left it at that.

"Listen, we gotta take off," Nathan did his best to read the room, but it was just awkward for everyone. He turned to Jack with an encouraging smile. "Will leave you guys to it. And will see you around, maybe have lunch."

The two boys gave their brother one last smile before excusing themselves and headed towards class. The three men remaining looked back and forth to each other before Principal Tuner gestured towards his office.

"Shall we?"

Jack POV

* * *

The room he sat in held many accomplishments for the man who sat across Jack at the moment. Awards for honors as a student, teacher, and now principal decorated the walls, giving Jack a sense that the man was extremely good at any job he did.

He wasn't sure if that was a good thing necessarily.

Smart men didn't take many chances, especially low risk ones, but they also so potential in the least likely of places. Jack hoped, for all this to work, that he qualified under least likely of places.

"So three Scotts under one roof," Turner s continued speaking. Him and Keith had briefly discussed the history of who Jack was. "Can't say that makes my job easier."

"We both know you job was never easy," Keith joked.

"Very true," Turner smiled, before turning to some files on the desk. The file wasn't very thick, but it held everything someone needed to know about Jack's educational background. "Let's see here, average grades all through elementary and middle school, and pretty big spike up in your freshman year. Hit the books pretty hard?"

"I guess," Jack answered, his mind trying not to veer off to his past.

"Took a hit next year though," Turner noticed. He looked up from the file to stare at Jack. "You only passed through 3 months of sophomore year before quitting school. Care to explain?"

Keith watched as Jack shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He'd been in touch with Jack's foster parents earlier in the morning, and they told Keith what had happened for Jack to quit school. They'd said that he wouldn't discuss, not with anyone, so it was a sticky situation.

"Jack had a personal matter," Keith explained. "Something he's moved past from and is ready to take the next step in his life. Let's be frank here Aaron, you've read that file a dozen times since you've had it. This isn't about grades, you've seen them when he applies himself."

Jack watched the principal nod his head towards his uncle. "Fine, if we're being honest and open. This is about the safety of my students."

"And how is that relevant to giving Jack late admission?"

Jack knew what was about to be said, and wondered if Ed and Jen had told Keith or the others during any of their discussions.

"Allegations of assault we're dropped last year right before Mr. Scott decided to quit school. There isn't anything concrete, charges we're dropped before anything could come to light. But I can't have my students being tangled in anything that would bring their safety into question. Now you seem like a good kid Jack, this file doesn't say anything otherwise, but this, this kind of stuff can be pretty damaging."

It was the second worst mistake of his life, and just like the first, it'd haunt him forever. Nobody how far he went, or what he said, it would always hang over him like a dark cloud.

Jack could see it in Mr. Turner's eyes, and in Keith's too. They didn't know how to handle him.

"Is there any proof that Jack was involved in more then a physical matter?" Keith asked finally.

"No, but…"

"Then what are we talking about here," Keith exclaimed. "We can't let this one piece of information keep him from trying to get an education."

"We can if it endangers the fabric of my student body."

"He's not a mastermind criminal here Aaron," Keith summed up. "He's had a rough couple of years, and he's paid the price, believe me. We're gonna let one stupid choice ruin his chances of having a normal life?"

* * *

General POV

Keith and Jack walked out of the principal's office and into the empty hallway. It'd been a long and hard half hour, but the principal had laid down the law before agreeing to terms.

Jack would be under the microscope for the first little while to see how he reacts to the new environment, and they'd move from there. It almost felt like a prisoner on probation but he'd agreed to it.

The other thing was his condensed schedule. Since he hadn't actually passed sophomore year, he wasn't qualified as a junior. He'd have a schedule that was twice as long that made up for the months he missed last year.

The principal had explained that with a lot of hard work, and maybe some summer courses, he'd be able to graduate as a senior the following year with Lucas and Nathan. He'd have to work at it, but didn't see why he couldn't, Turner had said.

Jack wasn't that far ahead anyways, right now he'd promised Ed that he'd go to school, and he'd delivered. That was enough for him right now.

"So, I guess you start your classes," Keith said finally. He looked over at Jack and smiled. "This will be good for you. I promise."

"Yeah," Jack whispered, looking over at his uncle. "Thanks for in there, I didn't mean…"

"It's cool," Keith reassured him. "If we're talking about stupid mistakes as kids, then your looking at the dumbest person in the world. I won't let one or two mistakes define you. I'll give you the chance to screw it up one more time."

The shared a laugh before Keith looked at him seriously. "I know this seems like a lot, but believe me you aren't alone. I'm just as freaked out about it as you are. But we're in this, all of us, together."

"Your not acting like your freaked out," Jack observed.

Keith smirked, putting a hand on Jack's shoulder. "That's cause I've had practice with crazy situations. Listen, you take your time adjusting. We won't force this family crap on you, that ain't are style anyways. So when you're ready, will be waiting."

It was still had to believe, but Jack accepted Keith's reasoning. He wondered how someone so nice could be brothers with his father, who Nathan and Lucas described as, the devil.

Keith was cool, very leveled, and Jack found that nice to see. He doubted they'd go on fishing trips and have pokers night, but he could tell immediately that Keith was someone he could turn to, on his own terms.

"Um, about what my file said," Jack had remembered what had almost cost him his interview. "Can we keep that between us. Your nephews have done a lot already. I don't want them questioning themselves. It was my mistake, it doesn't have to be there's."

"Deal," Keith agreed without hesitation. "As long as you promise it won't happen again."

"I can do that."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Nathan POV

Nathan sat comfortably in the familiar office as he stared at the man behind the desk. He may have been old, small, and kind of innocent looking, but one stare from Whitey, and the fear of God was passed through him.

Of al his coaches, none have ever pushed Nathan as hard as Whitey. He never accepted his best because he knew there was always something more he could give. For that, Nathan was thankful for.

He didn't just coach a basketball team; he showed them to keep pushing in this life as well.

"I hear a congratulations are in order," Whitey mumbled.

"Did I do something?"

"Ya got married that's what!" Whitey bellowed, standing from his chair. "And if rumors are true, ya gotta a new brother in town too, aren't you a lucky one."

"I didn't take you for a gossiper," Nathan laughed, but stopped after seeing the old man's face. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize, just promise it won't get in the way of your play on the court!"

Nathan didn't think that could ever be a problem. "How so?"

"I've been dealing with teenage boys for most of my life Nathan. Coaching them to be a good as they possibly could be, but you know what I learned? Is that any, and I mean any, distraction off the court screws up their game. I don't want to see that happen to you, or your brother. I need you boys to be great, and you need to be great. We clear."

A distraction was the last thing Nathan thought of when he associated Haley, and now Jack. It changed his life sure, Haley for the better, but he didn't think they'd ever slow him down on the court.

But he saw where Whitey was coming from. "I promise coach, it won't be a distraction."

"Good, now get a here. Don't you have class?"

"Actually it's lunch."

"Then go get something to eat, your looking skinny Scott!"

Nathan mumbled an okay before leaving the office. He laughed to himself at Whitey's odd coaching skills but decided not to second-guess him. Right now he was the best coach, and Nathan needed that.

* * *

General POV

Both Haley and Lucas walked casually out of their last class before lunch break. It'd been English, a class they both excelled at, and so it hadn't been to boring. They both had a little bit too much on their mind to start with, but by the time they left, the two best friends were smiling and heading out to eat with the others.

"I swear if I get one more crazy look I'm going to lose it," Haley mumbled, seeing the odd stares in the halls. It was a piece of jewelry. It wasn't like she grew another head. "It's a ring, not a chastity belt."

"Let em stare," Lucas laughed, throwing his hand around his friends shoulder. "I didn't take you for someone who cares."

"Hey, get your own wife," Nathan surprised the two.

"Ah dude that's just weird," Lucas still felt like the people staring at times. Thankfully, he caught sight of his uncle Keith, a welcome distraction. "And, what's the final word?"

"There's officially a third Scott enrolled a Tree Hill High."

"Yes," Haley squealed happily, giving Nathan a hug. "Was he happy? Or brooding like Lucas usually does?"

"I don't brood."

"Not sure to be honest," Keith said seriously. "But listen guys, give Jacks some time okay?"

"Time," Nathan questioned. "For what? Did he say something?"

Keith smiled at his nephew. "No Nate, just call it a gut feeling. You guys be there for him as best you can, but don't push it. Make him come to you. Last thing he needs is to feel like you're talking and hanging out with him because you have too."

"It's not like that," Lucas answered.

"I know Luke, but he might not see it that way. Just pick your spots, and let him do his own thing. Give him time."

Haley trusted Keith, even though she wasn't keen on the plan. She didn't want Jack feeling left out, none of them did, but understood where Keith was coming from.

It didn't take long before they made it outside and Keith said goodbye. He promised he'd keep in touch after school to see how Jacks first day went, and then left. The others thought about what Keith had said while they sat down at one for the tables outside for lunch.

"Keith's right," Haley admitted, seeing the confusion on both the boys faces. "It doesn't mean we ignore him, but just don't' try so hard. That's all I'm saying."

"Try hard at what!" A voice cut in. Tim managed to squirm his way in between Haley and Nathan and smiled at Nathan. "Bro, everything's good on all fronts."

"What?" Nathan asked, a little annoyed at the shift in seats.

"You said I was in charge," Time explained. "Well I've been doing some digging while you guys were on your lame little trip. Found some guys who I think will make are team that much better this year."

"You were scouting?" Lucas sounded surprised.

"Hell yeah!"

Nathan perked up a little at the familiarity of the topic basketball. "So, anyone good?"

"Oh man wait till you see are tryouts next week," Tim bragged. "It's gonna be a whole different squad this year."

"Speaking of, you think Jack plays basketball?" Haley wondered, every Scott she knew had basically played it. "Maybe it's a family thing."

"Who the hell is Jack?"

"Are brother," Lucas answered simply.

Tim looked back and forth between Lucas and Nathan, not understanding what was happening. "I don't understand."

"Oh, I think Tim's jealous he didn't turn out to be the third Scott brother," Peyton teased, joining the group.

"Am not!"

Nathan rolled his eyes as his best friend and ex girlfriend started a back and forth. He'd seen it dozen times when him and Peyton were together, he didn't need a reminder.

Lucas and Haley on the other hand thought it was amusing to see, Tim had always been kind of funny, and Peyton was really letting him have it at the moment.

"If there was a third Scott brother, I'd be best qualified," Tim fired back.

"Okay conversation over," Peyton sighed, tired of arguing. She turned to the others. "You guys see that guy Felix in any of your classes? Caught him chatting Brooke up again in the halls before I got out here."

"Guys an ass," Nathan added, earning a curious glance from Haley. "Saw him flirting with Theresa in Algebra, hits on anything that moves."

Tim choked back a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

Tim shrugged. "That was you last year."

Both Peyton and Haley shot Nathan a look who tried to stare at anything but them.

"Nice," Peyton mumbled.

* * *

Jack POV

Jack had been given the day from Principal Turner to look around the school and get acquainted with the facility. Keith had showed him around for a bit before taking off. He'd explained that he worked at an auto show and would love to take a look at Jack's car whenever he had time.

So here he was, at lunch, just stepping outside in the open pavilion, seeing the hundreds of students walking around getting ready for lunch. After a year away, he'd almost forgotten what it was like to be a normal student.

He spotted Lucas and Nathan eating lunch with Haley and Peyton, laughing about what a guy next to them said. They seemed like they were having such easy time.

It was so simple for them.

He almost found himself walking over there, but couldn't. He didn't want the dozens of questions they'd ask. He'd probably hear them tonight at Peyton's house anyways. Besides Keith had said to take it slow and work on it, so he'd do just that.

Nearly all of the tables had been filled when Jack started to look. He didn't feel like standing any longer, not after walking around the grounds for the past two hours. He needed a good half hour break, so he continued to search for any seat open for him.

There were a few, but he wouldn't be that guy who sat randomly with a group of friends. He knew high school enough that that shit didn't fly.

Ignoring the stares a few people were giving him, Jack spotted a table where a guy was sitting alone.

He looked normal enough, average looking, a pair of glasses, a bit of a chubby face. There wasn't anyone else making there way there so Jack walked over.

"Do you mind if I sit?" Jack asked, seeing the confused look from the guy. He hesitated, looking around like someone might be watching, before nodding his head. "Thanks."

The guy turned back towards his computer, not once saying a word.

 _That's what that feels like._ Jack thought, making a mental note to work on that.

He had time now to fully look over his schedule, and from the looks of it, it wasn't all that great. Mr. Turner hadn't been kidding when he said condensed, hardly any breaks, but that was his own fault.

He wondered if maybe any of the few people he knew would be in any of his classes. It would help to at least know someone with the lay out of the class.

The feel of being watched raised his Jack's attention as he looked up to see the guy staring at him behind his computer.

"Your new," He stated.

Jack nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Where'd you move from?"

"Was up in New York," Jack explained.

The kid nodded, gesturing towards everything around. "Must be different, big city state compared to this."

"Yeah I guess, but I was kind of sick of living in the city. Truth is I could use some downtime."

The kid laughed. "Good luck finding that here."

* * *

General POV

Brooke walked happily in the halls with a few of her friends as they made their way for lunch. Her first couple of classes had been all right, nothing too bad, but she was excited to finish them.

She'd seen Peyton in the halls before, but Bevin had needed something and Peyton had decided to meet her outside. Looking around, she couldn't see her best friend anywhere.

"So try outs are next week?" Bevin asked, walking with Brooke.

"Yup, and now we have 4 spots to fill after the seniors graduating, so be ready, because we're going to be interviewing a lot of girls."

Bevin smiled happily. "Oh that reminds me, I met this girl last week who was interested, and we hit it off. Her names Rachel, so we should give her a real shot."

"If you vouch for her," Brooke said. Her blonde friend came into view. "Oh good. Listen I'll catch you later."

"Alright bye!"

Hurrying over, Brooke caught the tail end of her friend's conversation. She'd almost wished she'd stayed with Bevin after hearing Felix's name yet again.

"I think he's cool," Tim added, turning towards Nathan. "but forget that, you have another brother? Who the hell is this guy?"

"Actually that's a good question," Haley mumbled, mostly to herself. "Has anyone seen Jack? I know we told Keith we'd give him his space but we could at least share a lunch with his."

Peyton slid over, giving Brooke a place to sit. "Here sit quickly before Felix spots you."

"Oh god where is he?" Brooke groaned, ducking her head.

Lucas laughed as his ex girlfriend's antics. "Coast is clear Brooke, I don't think he'd approach you with all of us here."

"You'd be surprised." Brooke complained, thinking about he earlier encounter. "He sabotaged me at my house. Called me sweetheart."

"Well that's nice?" Nathan wondered out loud.

"Oh I spotted Jack, I'll be right back," Haley said, taking off towards him.

The others barely even noticed, even Nathan, as he was too busy arguing with Brooke. Haley noticed quickly that he was already eating and sitting down with someone. It was strange seeing him sociable after the weekend they had.

What was even stranger was whom Jack was sitting with.

"Hey Jack," Haley smiled, before turning to the familiar face. "Hey Jimmy."

"Hey Haley," Jimmy mumbled, turning back to his computer.

Jack smiled at the familiar face, the one person who he felt most comfortable with.

"I was wondering if you wanted to each lunch with us but you found a good replacement, Jimmy's an old buddy of Lucas's from the river court," Haley explained.

"River court?"

"Basketball court," Haley continued. "I'm sure you'll see it eventually. But anyways, just wanted to come say hi. I'll see you around."

Jack watched his brother's wife walk away before turning to see Jimmy looking at him strangely.

"What?"

"You realize that girls dating Nathan Scott right? He'll kick your ass if you're trying to make a move."

"Relax Jimmy, I don't think Nathan's going to be doing any kicking" Jack said amused. He got up from the table, ready to head out. "I'll see you around?"

"Why?" Jimmy asked like it was the most obvious thing. "I don't know if you noticed, but I'm kind of a loner."

Jack had noticed. "You keep selling yourself short, world will too. Take it easy."

* * *

Lucas POV

Lucas sat patiently by his car waiting. School had ended about 10 minutes ago and he'd asked Peyton and Brooke to meet him afterwards. He'd been back but besides seeing them at the beach, this would be the first time they'd be alone.

After everything that had happened the past couple days, today was the first day that felt normal. So he'd do the normal thing, and clear the air.

He spotted the two friends walking towards him in the crowd instantly. It wasn't very hard; he was somehow lucky enough to have the attention of the two prettiest girls in school at a time.

Yet somehow he'd screwed that up.

 _Idiot._ Lucas thought bitterly.

"So what's up?" Peyton asked.

He looked back and forth between the girls. "I was supposed to stay gone, but then Dan had his attack and then the whole new brother thing kind of exploded everything. And I just never got the chance to say I'm sorry. I screwed up, in more ways then one, and I just want this school year to be a good one. Hang out, try and act normal, and just have no drama."

"No drama in Tree Hill?" Brooke questioned with a smirk. "Doubtful."

Lucas smiled. "I just want to move past it."

"We will."

The three stood awkwardly before Peyton cleared her throat. "Well I gotta get going. My house is running dry and I have to find something to cook for dinner. I'm sure Jack will want to eat."

"Oh man I just remembered you have a roommate now," Brooke joked. "Better cook for three."

"What why!"

"Duh, he's still living in your house, I got to look out for you."

Lucas looked between the two girls confused. "Wait, do you still not trust Jack?"

"Call me paranoid…"

"Paranoid," Peyton whispered.

"But," Brooke continued, glaring at her friend. "Someone's got to look out for her. Now come on, let's go."

Lucas chuckled lightly watching the two girls leave. He felt for his brother, living with those two, probably a disaster, though a pretty disaster to look at if he really thought about it.

Turning to his car, Jack noticed Haley and Nathan across the parking lot leaving hand in hand happily. He still couldn't believe they were married, but it did raise an idea. He smiled as he mentally started to plan.

 _This should be fun._ Lucas thought.

* * *

Jack POV

Jack's hand felt odd after his first day.

He'd been walking towards his car at days end and all of a sudden, a strange feeling passed over him. It'd been almost two days since he last swung his fist at anything, and his body was sorely missing it.

It was stupid, he knew, but he just loved to fight. Any chance he had, he'd take, and even training right now would be just as good.

He didn't know Tree Hill very much, but the little he did know gave him an idea. Forgetting about heading home, Jack cut the lot and made his way towards the gym that Keith had showed him earlier.

The doors were still open thankfully as he made his way inside. It was pretty empty, maybe a student every now and then, but they were all heading towards the exit.

Rounding a corner, he nearly collided with an older man but stopped just short.

"Eyes forward son," He said quickly.

Jack apologized before heading past him. He'd made it about a dozen steps before he heard the old mans voice calling him back.

"Hey!"

Turning, he watched the man stalk towards him. "Yeah?"

"You're Jack aren't ya. The newest Scott?"

"Yeah."

The man stuck out his hand. "Names Whitey, coach Whitey. In charge of your brothers when they're out on that court."

"Basketball huh," Jack mused. Truth was, he didn't know very much about his brothers yet. "They any good?"

"My two best players," Whitey smiled. He eyed the boy's size up. "You're pretty big, you play?"

Jack laughed. "I'm not exactly a team player. I box, that's about it."

Whitey was quiet for a minute. Strange for him to see a Scott not love the game of basketball, but he'd seen stranger things.

"So what brings you here?"

Jack remembered why he was here in the first place. "I was actually looking for a gym. Train a little. Maybe see if you guys have a bag I could hit."

Whitey smiled. "Follow me."

Back in New York, he'd been lucky enough to have a punching bag a couple of feet from his room. Then after he'd moved out, finding a place became more difficult. Being low on cash didn't help, especially when you couldn't pay to train in a gym. The only workouts he got were when he was in the cage, and he couldn't think of a better way to train then that.

That mentality went away the second he stepped into the training facility of Tree Hill High. He had everything he needed, and more. A place like this would have made a paid membership seem cheap.

"Wow," Jack mumbled, taking in the room. He even spotted a bag.

"Got a lot of generous donations from the parents wanting to see their boys win," Whitey explained.

"That important around here huh," Jack noticed, seeing the banners litter the school.

"In Tree Hill, basketballs a religion son." Whitey summed up. He noticed the clock. "Listen, gym closes at 6, every day except game days. So you come in here whenever you like."

"Thanks."

Whitey smiled one last time before heading back from where he came.

Jack had hoped he would be able to train alone, seeing how it was the end of the day, but just when he'd changed and began on the bag, he noticed someone had joined him in the empty gym.

Most cases, he would have done his own thing and left it at that. But he recognized the smug face that made its way over towards him.

"Training huh," Felix said, leaning over one of the machines. "Guess you don't wanna screw up that face again."

Twice.

He'd made remarks about his face twice today. Jack promised himself he wouldn't take a third time lightly.

"Listen, I wanted to clear the air before anything starts," Felix explained. Jack wasn't sure what he meant but the guy continued. "Brooke's hot. Plain and simple. And I'm going to take my shot. But I don't wanna deal with some other guy trying to make a move too. So we good?"

"You've been going around to every guy saying this?" Jack asked.

Felix smiled. "Some don't need the push. But I saw you walking in here and I thought what the hell. Truth is, I've been paying attention all day, and I know who you are. Now your brothers, there basketball stars, they have leverage. Hell, they hang out with Brooke all the time. So you see, some guys have an in, and you're one of em."

"Buddy you're two steps from crazy," Jack mumbled, giving the bag a quick right hook. The way this guy spoke was almost too much, but Jack continued to punch and ignore him. "Now if you don't mind, I'm busy."

"You understand?" Felix asked seriously, stepping towards him. "Or are we going to have a problem?"

The guy stepped in front of Jack's line from the bag, stopping any momentum he had. He'd promised Keith he'd stay straight, but it was getting harder and harder.

"Only problem I have is the asshole standing in front of the bag," Jack said seriously. He stepped closer, not once wavering. "I'm not interested in whatever stupid game you're playing. So back the fuck off and leave me the hell alone."

The two stared down each other before Felix smirked. He didn't say anything else, just gave him that smug look before leaving.

Day one and he'd already lost his cool. Even for Jack that was a quick start. Luckily, the room was empty, and he had an hour to release any frustration he had on the bag.

Suffice it to say, he imagined the bag to be a specific someone he knew.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Haley POV

Haley woke up slowly that morning, stretching out to reach for Nathan, but found his side empty. She sat forward, surprised to see that he'd woken before her. In the brief time they'd lived together, she was always the first out of bed.

Looking around at all the unpacked bags and boxes, she felt that rush pass over her. She was officially moved out, and married, and her life was just moving so fast at the moment.

It was a definite rush, but one she'd been enjoying, and hoped to for a very long time. Now if she could get her mother in law on board with it, then things would go about even smoother.

"Dude all I'm saying is that we can't trust Tim to find us better players," She heard her husbands voice say from their kitchen. "Do you realize I once caught him trying to put a fork inside a pencil sharpener cause he wanted to turn in into a knife? I love the guy but he's his own kind of crazy."

"This isn't shop class Nathan, it's basketball. Something Tim knows pretty well."

Haley recognized the voice of her best friend and quickly found some suitable clothes and joined the boys in the kitchen. They were both dressed for school and had a file open over her counter with a bunch of papers scattered around.

"Hey Luke," Haley smiled, before giving Nathan a quick kiss. "You guys have an assignment already?"

"Whitey decided to give us a more hands on approach for the team," Lucas explained, gesturing to all the papers. "This is every game report on all are players and new ones who played last year and are enrolled in Tree Hill this year."

"Being a player is fine, but I'm not a coach," Nathan muttered. Him and Lucas had been at it for the past half hour and in that time they just bickered back and forth with no solution.

"Tough luck." Haley opened the fridge but stopped short when she remembered something. "Speaking of tough, how's Dan? Anyone check in with him."

"Still bed ridden," Nathan explained. His mom had called last night before bed. "Apparently they had a scare last night so it'll still be a couple of days."

"Speaking of, has Jack spoken to you about Dan," Lucas wondered. "To be honest I haven't really spoken to him since we've been back about it."

"Me neither."

The three we're interrupted by the sound of knocking coming from behind the door. Nathan shouted it was open, as Mouth walked in hesitantly with a bright smile.

"Hey guys," Mouth said, walking towards them with a big box.

"Whatcha got there Mouth?" Haley asked.

"Game tapes," Nathan explained. He opened the box to see dozens of unseen footage. "We owe you Mouth."

"Yeah no problem," Mouth said nonchalantly. "Although a lift to school would be nice."

"Done," Lucas laughed, getting up. "I'm heading there now. Nate, Hales, I'll see you guys later. Come on Mouth."

"Bye guys," The married couple said together before they were alone.

Nathan noticed Haley smiling towards him as he shuffled through the box of tapes.

"What are you so happy about?" Nathan asked.

Haley shrugged. "I'm just happy to see you and Lucas so close. It means a lot to me."

"Well I have you to thank for that," Nathan smiled, wrapping his hand around her. He bent his head giving Haley a slow kiss. "So thank you."

"You're welcome." Haley sighed in contempt. "I was thinking we can go catch a movie tonight."

"I can't, some of the guys are coming over," Nathan hesitated a little; he'd forgotten to run this by her before he invited everyone. "We're gonna watch these stupid tapes and see if anyone's good."

"What am I supposed to do?" Haley whined. A night on the couch watching basketball with a bunch of guys wasn't exactly a great night for her.

"I'm sorry Hales," Nathan apologized. "Have a night with Peyton or Brooke. I'm sure they'll want too."

"Fine," Haley grumbled. She pulled herself away from Nathan's arms. "But you owe me."

* * *

Peyton POV

"Huh, that's interesting," Peyton mumbled to herself.

She'd just gotten off the phone with Lucas who'd explained that he had an idea to celebrate Nathan and Haley's idea. He'd said that it was a secret for now, and only him Mouth and now Peyton knew about.

Apparently Lucas had spent all night planning on what to do and where to go and had found the perfect place. He was mum on details, but had asked Peyton if she and Brooke could meet him and Mouth there after school for a bit to go over some details on the party.

Peyton didn't need any excuses; she thought both Nathan and Haley deserved a celebration, so she quickly agreed.

"What's interesting?" Brooke asked, scaring Peyton.

"Jesus you scared me," Peyton sighed, hating that feeling. She noticed her friend was already dressed and ready. "You're fast this morning."

Brooke gestured to herself. "Well it helps when you're prepared. You like?"

"The boys won't know what him em," Peyton smiled, remembering Brooke's earlier question. "That was Lucas on the phone, was asking for are help planning Nathan and Haley a surprise party."

"Baby shower?" Brooke asked innocently.

"I don't think so B. Davis."

"Well you never know with those two," Brooke walked deeper into the kitchen, noticing a bunch of cash on the counter. "What's this?"

Peyton had noticed it earlier when she first came down. She'd just assumed it'd been Brooke's and she'd forgotten in downstairs when she went to bed.

"That isn't yours?"

"Uh no."

"It's for food," Jack cut in, surprising both girls.

Peyton flinched yet again. "Damn it people stop scaring me."

"Sorry," Jack said hesitantly. He noticed Peyton look towards the money and back at him. "That's yours. I can't stay here and not pay for anything. So that's a start hopefully until I find a place."

"Jack…"

"Please," He pressed. "Just take it."

It didn't feel right taking the money, considering Peyton knew how little he actually had, but she didn't want to turn him away. Being able to support yourself was a personal task that people took very seriously; she wouldn't crush that for him.

Giving a slight nod, she noticed his shoulders relax.

"Thanks," Jack finished. He looked back between both girls before taking a few steps back. "Well I'm gonna take off. I'll see you guys around."

The girls watched him leave before turning towards the cash. Brooke grabbed it quickly, her hands moving over each bill as she counted.

"Uh…160…180…200," She mumbled. "It's 200."

Peyton grabbed the cash angrily. "He's been here two nights. 200 dollars is way too much."

"Maybe it's a sign," Brooke teased. "Wants to stay here longer."

Peyton shoved her friend. "Or maybe it's because we have three mouths to feed now that you live here too!"

"Whatever, you love having me and you know it."

Peyton tried to fight back a smile but caved. She was right; she did love having her best friend over, especially whenever her dad was away. It was all the more special having her over now considering everything she did to almost screw up their friendship.

"I love you B. Davis you know that," Peyton said seriously.

Peyton watched her friend's smug look. "Right back at ya goldilocks. Now come on, let's get moving."

* * *

Lucas POV

Lucas sat behind the wheel listening to Skills and Mouth argue back and forth between how the party should go down. It was a bunch of useless crap that if they took a step back they'd realize that both parties could accommodate.

Skills wanted a DJ, Mouth wanted a band, Skills wanted a video tribute, Mouth wanted an open mic, and so on and so on.

"Guys, seriously," Lucas cut them off. His car was too small for all there yelling. "Let's get the girls opinion and then work on it. No point of complaining."

"It's called brainstorming Luke," Skills corrected.

"Well it's loud."

The car came to a stop as Lucas waited the light. Hearing the sound of another car, he turned to his right to see Felix in his car smiling towards him.

"Lucas right?" Felix asked, eyeing the others recognizing Mouth. "Sup Mouth."

"Hey Felix," Mouth noticed the look Skills and Lucas we're giving him. "I showed him around the school yesterday."

"Yeah your boy was giving me the rundown of whose whom," Felix explained, revving his engine. "So what do you say, race you for your girlfriend, Brooke, or ex should I say."

"Maybe some other time," Lucas tightened his grip on the wheel, not liking the smug look of this guy.

"Oh come on, I get it, you're the big fish around here, but now you gotta step aside for the new ones," Felix laughed. "Come on man, defend your turf."

He was close, vey close, to stepping on that pedal and showing this guy a thing or to, but relented. He'd just been in car accident, he'd wouldn't try a prove anything to this random guy.

"So it's a no huh," Felix mumbled, before breaking out into his trademark smile. "Regardless, I could see why you and Brooke didn't work, not much of a man are you."

The three friends watched as the new guy sped past them laughing way over the speed limit. It was times like this Lucas wondered where the cops were in this town.

"Dude's cocky," Skills said from the back.

"He's a nice guy," Mouth defended. "In his own way."

"Yeah I'm sure," Lucas mumbled, watching the light go green. "A real saint."

* * *

General POV

"You know, I have a good feeling about this years try outs," Brooke mumbled, mostly to herself.

Peyton stood idly by as her friend put up a flier on the wall signaling a new year for tryouts. It wasn't the funniest part of the day for Peyton, but it made her friend happy so she went along with it.

"Oh yeah, bunch of girls making fools of themselves as we judge them," Peyton said sarcastically.

"I know it's amazing," Brooke smiled happily. "Speaking of cheerleaders…"

The two watched as Bevin and Theresa made they way down the hall and towards them quickly. The two both had a dumb looking smile etched on their faces as they sprinted at the girls.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god," Bevin repeated, over and over again.

"Come down, breathe," Peyton said, wondering what the girls were on about.

"You guys won't believe the new guy we just ran into," Theresa continued, her excitement taking over her.

"He is so hot," Bevin smiled.

"So hot!"

Both Peyton and Brooke looked back and forth between the girls as of they grew a second head. They had no clue who the girls were talking about.

"We didn't catch this name but his smile," Theresa sighed. "And his body."

"Jesus you sound like love struck sissy's," Peyton mumbled, low enough for no one to hear.

Brooke's face felt warm as she zeroed in on who the two girls were talking about. "Please don't tell me you guys are fawning over that guy Felix. He's a total sleezeball."

"What? No!" Bevin didn't hesitate. "Although he's hot too."

"Yeah," Theresa agreed.

"Oh god," Peyton wondered how these two girls functioned outside of boys.

Haley, not to far away, spotted the girls talking and excused herself from Nathan to head over. She wasn't too familiar with Bevin and Theresa, but they were okay I guess.

"Hey guys," She greeted them with a smile. "What's up?"

Peyton threw her arm around Haley's shoulder, dragging her in close. "These two are gushing about a boy they have the hots for. It's kind of pathetic."

"You're just jealous!"

Haley laughed. "Whose the mystery guy?"

"We don't know," Bevin said sadly. Her shoulders dropped as both girls looked absolutely devastated.

"It's like some one pissed in their cheerios," Peyton whispered, earning a laugh from Haley.

Theresa squealed, pointing behind the girls with a massive smile. "There he is!"

Without a second to lose, all three of them turned around quickly to see who the girls were pointing at.

A few feet down the hall, where Haley had left Nathan alone, had soon been replaced by an all too familiar face.

"Jack?"

* * *

Jack POV

Jack was tired after his morning workout, and he loved every minute of it. He felt exhausted, a little bit of pain, and his breaths were shallow, everything pointed to a successful workout.

He was glad he'd run into Whitey the day before. He now had a place to escape too whenever he was bored. He'd gotten lucky both times with the gym being empty, and he'd made a mental note to keep showing up at those specific times.

The solitude of an empty gym was key for him. Nobody to wait on, nobody to talk to, just get what needed to be done and enjoy himself.

It was the complete opposite of what he found himself in at the very moment, standing in a packed hallway with kids rushing past him on both sides.

This was technically his first day, and even though Keith had showed him around, he was completely lost.

Thankfully he spotted a familiar face, who was walking towards him.

"Hey man," Nathan said, glad to see him. They hadn't really spoken since New York, and then there wasn't much talking. Nathan actually still had a pit of a bruise from the punch he took.

"Hey Nathan," Jack answered, stopping near his brother.

Nathan eyed him, noticing his look. "You look lost."

"That obvious?"

"Very," Nathan laughed, gesturing towards Jack. "Let me see your schedule. Figure this out. Hmmmm…first class…English. Oh that's my class too, with Saunders. Come on I'll show you where it is."

Nathan handed Jack back his schedule as the two walked deeper into the halls and towards class. Jack noticed how every now and then someone would say hi to Nathan to stop him to talk.

He was popular, he could tell, from the constant way his name an picture were splattered all over this school. It was like a building completely dedicated to the guy.

"You must be quite the player," Jack offered, as the two headed inside the empty classroom.

Nathan shrugged. "I guess. Lucas is pretty good too."

"Yeah noticed a rock outside that had his name and jersey number."

"Yeah fans can be pretty crazy."

Jack chose a random seat and wasn't all too surprised when Nathan sat nearby. Soon after, the room started to fill but they were all mysterious faces to Jack. No one he remembered from yesterday.

The teacher, and older looking man, with a genuine smile walked in and greeted the class. He started off his lecture with attendance before asking the class to break out their books so he could start.

The first 40 minutes of the class was relatively boring, Jack noticed. He was never one who enjoyed school all that much, but understood its value. You want a good like, paying job, you go to school, but that didn't mean you liked it.

Jack noticed though he wasn't the only one. Nathan too had a bored expression in his face, and even caught him dozing off once or twice during the lecture. He wondered if Lucas was like that too.

Maybe Scotts just didn't excel at paying attention.

"Okay before class ends I want you guys to partner up. Since this is our first class I thought it'd be good to get to know each other a little bit better. So in twos please, and I'll give you a few minutes before introducing the person your with."

"You gotta be kidding me," Jack mumbled, listening to the sounds of chairs moving and people whispering. This was incredibly juvenile. This was a grade two exercise, not something nearly adults did.

Nathan watched his brother shift back and forth uncomfortably. "Partners?"

Jack noticed a girl staring at the two, well mostly at Nathan, blushing slightly. "I don't know, that girl seems kind of interested in you."

Nathan turned to catch the girl. Her blush deepened before turning away pretending to be busy. He laughed. "I'm married now, so I'm off the market."

"Poor girl," Jack mumbled, laughing a little. He didn't have much a choice anyways, as he agreed. Could have been worse he thought, at least he was related to his partner. "So what do we do?'

It was usually Nathan asking that question when it came to homework, but he decided to just run with it.

"Well we know each others name," Nathan started.

"I think we know a little more then that," Jack joked, feeling a little more comfortable.

"True," Nathan racked his head trying to think. "Okay well what about favorite boxer, or type of music, or movies you like."

Jack shrugged. "Um….James Braddock, I guess rock, and I really don't watch movies."

"What? Who doesn't watch movies!"

"Me I guess, how about you. What don't I know about you?"

The question held a lot more to both of them. These questions were for class, but they'd been asked in each of there heads over the past couple of days. As freaked out as they both were, they both wanted to know more about each other.

"Well I'm married," Nathan started, but he already knew that. "Don't really have a favorite basketball player, I like too many. I have a dysfunctional relationship with my parents, and sometimes growing up, I was jealous of Lucas."

Jack didn't expect that. He noticed Nathan had said too much but decided against back tracking. He shrugged lightly, okay with admitting what he had.

"When I was younger," Jack began, forgetting about the assignment. "Ed use to sneak me out at night whenever there was a big fight in town, and we'd watch it together. Jen always knew that he stepped out but never thought that he'd take me too. She use to yell, scare all the damn kids. It was the first time I felt like I actually had a father and wasn't just some kid they'd forget about once another came along."

Jack smiled at the memory before looking at Nathan seriously. "Let me ask you something? If you could go back, and change it all, you and Lucas, you and your parents, would you?"

Nathan thought long and hard about the question, before shaking his head. "Never. I mean yeah, sure, everyone wants to change something, but it's led me to Haley. To being married, and now I have an actual relationship with Luke that's pretty damn strong. So would I cut out the crappy stuff, sure, but not if it meant I didn't end up where I am today."

It was a smart answer. Nathan knew what he wanted and he was lucky enough to have it. Not many people could say that same.

"What about you?" Nathan asked. "You ever want to go back and change something?"

Jack turned away, choosing to stare outside when he spoke his answer softly. "Every day."


	15. Chapter 15

Author Note: Thank you all for the great reviews, it's very encouraging to right more when you read how into the story people are. P.S, to the guest reviewer who did not like that girl eyeing Nathan, there is literally nothing in the works with that nameless character. First and last time you'll read about her. That was just showing you a little insight into the world Jack sees towards his brothers. Other then that, hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 15

General POV

The next couple days had gone about as smooth as they could have for everyone in Tree Hill. Haley and Nathan were living in a happy bliss, enjoying living together so far. Lucas, Peyton, and Brooke had already started work towards the surprise party they were throwing with the help from some of there friends who knew.

Dan was still recovering, although he'd yet to meet Jack yet. Deb and Keith had come to the conclusion that a bomb like that would do more damage then good, so he was kept in the dark until he was fully healthy.

Keith was slowly building a relationship with his newest nephew, and often found himself in Whitey's gym watching as Jack trained. They'd have a chat every so often for about 10 minutes a day before Keith would take off.

He was still giving Jack his space, slowly working towards a relationship.

The boys had done the same. Nathan and Jack shared the one class, but they worked hard at it together, and soon found it easy talking to one another. They didn't see each other much out of class, not with Jack's heavy schedule and the fact that they hung out in different groups.

Haley had pleaded that after a week it'd been enough. She hated seeing Jack eat alone and spend most of his time in that stupid gym. Everyone had agreed that he needed time to accept his new surroundings, but it didn't mean they banished him to a gym all alone.

Lucas had invited him to the river court for the first time where he was formally introduced to the guys there. He didn't stay for long, explaining that he had a lot of work to do.

Speaking of, that's exactly what Lucas found himself doing at the very moment when he walked into the half decorated space they decided to throw Haley and Nathan's surprise party at.

The place had been for sale, and he'd contacted the owner about renting it for a night, and after a generous fee, he'd accepted. Now it was on him to fix it up best he could for the party.

"Wow Brooke, place is looking awesome." Lucas stared in wonder at the work she had done.

Brooke stood triumphantly on stage. "You sound surprised. You wanted the best, and that's exactly what we're going to throw."

"Well it looks great."

"Please don't encourage her," Peyton walked by, carrying a heavy box. "Her ego can't get any bigger."

"You just cost yourself a free makeover!"

Peyton stuck her tongue out before leading Lucas towards a massive board she had just finished. It was empty, besides the border Peyton had colored in.

"Brooke thought it'd be cool to take pictures during the night and then when it's done, post them all over the board," Peyton explained. "Think of it as reminder they can take home of a kick ass night."

"Very nice." Lucas knew he was in safe hands with the two best friends in charge. Though he was curious at the seat Mouth was currently occupying. "And what's that?"

Skills caught sight of his friend and called him over. "Your girl thought it'd be cool to spin a person, instead of a bottle."

"Whatever works," Lucas smiled, watching as Mouth spun around.

"Lucas!"

Lucas turned to see his mom walking towards them. She was a little in awe of the place as she took a moment to take in the work they'd all done.

"Wow," She admired. "This place is looking amazing."

"Team effort," Lucas said. "So what's up?"

"Nothing," Karen answered simply. "I had some time and wanted to see if you kids needed help, but clearly you have it under control."

Lucas nodded. "Well it's not easy, but it'll be worth it."

"Speaking of work," Karen continued, motioning towards the clock. "Isn't your break almost over?"

All of them groaned as they noticed there hour lunch was dwindling to and end. Any chance they had they found themselves inside working on the place, and sometimes, they'd contemplated skipping class to do it.

"Thanks for the reminder," Lucas mumbled, giving his mom a pouty look before following the others out the building. "I'll catch you guys at school. Bye mom."

* * *

Haley dragged Nathan towards there lockers at the end of the day. She'd been pleading to have a date night, but all Nathan wanted to do was head home and take a nap. His last math class had basically ruined his day.

"Come on please," Haley whined, passing Lucas on the way to their locker. "Hey Luke."

"Hey Hales."

"Haley, I just wanna relax," Nathan complained, leaning against the locker. His eyes lifted pass his wife to rest on his brother. He noticed he was holding something. "What's up?"

"No clue," Lucas mumbled, flashing them a piece of paper with his name on it.

Haley opened her locker to notice she too had one. "I have one too."

"What the hell?" Nathan quickly opened his locker to see he too had an envelope with the name Nathan written across it.

The three turned to Brooke, who was occupying her locker on the other wall to see she had a confused look to. Before either could ask, the four all held the same paper, each wondering what was going on.

"This you P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked, seeing her friend join them.

Peyton eyed the paper, not recognizing it. "Nope, never seen it." Shifting though her locker, low and behold, a paper with her name found it's way inside. "I got one too."

It nearly got to the point where they were a little freaked out before the five noticed Felix walk past each of them in the hall with a smirk plastered over his face. He didn't say anything, but they put two and two together.

"She would open it?" Haley wondered.

"WAIT!" Mouth raced down the halls, seeing his friends holding their envelopes. "Don't open them."

"Why not?" Peyton asked.

Mouth tried to catch his breath. "I don't know, but Felix asked me to tell you to meet at Lucas's moms café after school. He'd explain everything then. But he specifically said not to open them. "

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Hell no."

Peyton knew how much her friend didn't enjoy the futile attempts of Felix's seduction, but she shrugged anyways. "Let's just go. See what he wants."

"He probably wants to sleep with us," Brooke mumbled.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Well we're guys, so I think we're good."

Haley didn't get date night but she'd settle for this. "I'm in. Let's see what this mystery is."

And just like that, they'd all agreed, even Nathan, to meet Felix after school. As much as some of them had questioning opinions of the guy, they were all pretty curious to know what was the deal.

Normally speaking, you didn't open your locker with a strange envelope on it. So Felix had done his job and got them hooked.

They all just hoped they wouldn't come to regret it.

* * *

Jack POV

The heavy sounds of the punches echoed through the gym as Jack continued his daily workouts. Keith had stopped by and had stayed and watched. He never questioned, just told Jack old stories about his life.

Jack didn't mind, he'd grown close to Keith since he'd been in Tree Hill. He'd see the others every now it then, but sometimes he felt like they wanted to just do their own thing. He wasn't broken up about it. He understood they all had their own lives.

Besides, it gave him time to think about things. The strangest, might have been the fact that he didn't hate Tree Hill like he expected to. There wasn't a thing he missed about the city, except Ed and Jen, and even then he'd barely seen them in the past year.

Life was simple here.

"You got a helluva right hook," Keith whistled, watching a few feet away.

When he'd first met Jack, he was quiet and a little broken looking. But after a week here, getting comfortable in his new setting, Keith started to see him relax a little more. Still didn't talk much, but he guessed that was just his personality.

"It's almost there," Jack panted, continuing his attack on the bag.

Keith smiled at his determination. That was something all his nephews shared. Continuing to watch, he noticed the clock above him. He'd promised himself that he wouldn't push, but he wanted to know everything there was to Jack's life.

"You know, I think Tree Hill has a boxing team," Keith remembered something along those lines when he was going to school here. "Might want to look into it."

"Doubt it's for me," Jack panted, throwing another hook. The fighting he'd done the last year was a little less structured then a typical boxing match. Guys went out there to put a hole in the others face. "It's a little more….open."

Keith laughed, a little nervously. "Yeah Luke mentioned the openness once or twice. He also mentioned how you got knocked out from the back."

He remembered all to well. "People don't like losing. Sometimes it pisses them off."

"It piss you off?"

The punching stopped at Jack looked towards Keith. The question was simple. You ever attack anyone like that too? In most cases Jack would have told the person asking to fuck off and get back to it, but this wasn't most cases.

"You hungry? "Keith asked suddenly, changing the subject before he could answer.

"Starving actually," Jack admitted. He hadn't eaten since breakfast, skipping lunch to study up on a test he had next week.

"Good," Keith smiled. "I know this bar, makes the best burger in Tree Hill. You'll love it."

"Yeah sounds good," Jack agreed. He grabbed his bag and headed towards the showers. "Give me 5 minutes, just gonna shower quick."

Keith threw him a wave and left him to it.

Jack could see why both Lucas and Nathan would turn to Keith whenever they needed help. They hadn't spoken about Dan so much, but the little they said, it wasn't all that flattering.

It would have been nice to be able to feel this comfortable with whom his father was, but it didn't really matter in the end. He was 17 going on 18; he wasn't looking for a father. All he needed was a purpose, and he wasn't going to find that from Dan Scott.

* * *

General POV

"It's called dare night," Felix explained. He was happy to see everyone had agreed to meet him, especially a specific brunette. "One night, two teams, multiple dares. Those papers you found, those are your dares. There's a dare on each side, each with it's own amount of points. Harder the dare, the more points for your team. But if you want the points, you gotta text a picture of the dare completed to prove to the other team you did it. Simple enough?"

"What do we win?" Mouth asked.

Felix smiled. "You Mouth, get an excuse to stay out till midnight. The rest of you, get a night you'll never forget."

"And what's in it for you?" Lucas asked, sitting across from a guy he truly did not like. "A chance to humiliate us?"

"Yeah what's the point?" Brooke added.

Felix looked between the two, knowing well before that they'd be the hardest to convince. "The point is to be able to do something you normally wouldn't. What's life without a little risk or chance? Now I promise, there isn't anything that would hurt you or someone else. Just a dare to see how far you'd go to win."

Everyone around the table looked back and forth between each other, wondering what to do. Lucas knew he wanted to toss the paper in Felix's face and walk out, but relented. In fact they all did, not knowing why they stayed.

"I'm in," Tim said happily, eyeing his best friend. "Come on Nate, let's do this. Like old times."

Haley could do without the old times of her husbands past, but agreed that they needed come fun. She tossed both hers and Nathan papers onto the pile. "We're in!"

"Screw it, I came all this way," Peyton sighed, throwing her paper in too. "Lets try something daring."

"Yeah I'm in too," Skills added.

"Me too!"

Soon Mouth, Skills, Nathan, Haley, Peyton, and Tim had all thrown in their names, with only Lucas and Brooke still deciding.

The group watched them as they looked back and forth between each other and then tossed their cards in too.

"Yes," Haley smiled, happy her two other friends joined. She really thought they needed this. "Okay so we're all in."

Peyton did a quick count before frowning. "We're nine, how's that work?"

"Guys Vs girls," Felix explained. "You five guys Vs the three girls, plus me. I count as two anyways."

"Yeah two girls," Tim joked, but quickly stopped laughing after seeing everyone's lack of response. "You guys are lame."

"Hey wait a minute," Haley cut in. She was all up for having fun, but she realized someone was missing. She turned to Felix. "What about Jack? Do you not know him? He's Lucas and Nathan's brother. He could be are 5th team member."

Felix's smiled faltered for a second before recovering. "Sorry, never heard of him. Besides, dares are already set for everyone. So we got to start now."

Brooke caught his lie but said nothing. He knew who Jack was; he'd met him outside her house the first day of school. She didn't know why he lied, but she defiantly would remember to find out after this stupid game.

"Its 5 o clock now," Felix passed everyone a card. "That's my number and address on where will meet to declare a winner. Now we have 7 hours, so let's do this."

The two groups headed out of Karen's café in separate directions as they begun there dare night. Little did they know by the end of the night, some of their lives would be changed forever.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Guys POV

"Alright what's the first dare?" Nathan asked.

They'd read the address the first dare had told them to go and ended up at the mall. Lucas had found the locker number written down and found it opened for them.

"It says, return these clothes…while wearing them." Pulling out a bra and women's shirt, the guys chuckled.

"That's cold," Skills commentated.

"Ah screw this," Nathan mumbled.

"Oh come on!"

Lucas grabbed the bag and tossed the others the next dare. "Na man, I'll do it. And you know why? Cause he thinks we wouldn't. He wants to play this game, then will play."

"Awesome," Tim snatched the paper out of Skills hands. "Come on Nate, let's go do the next one."

Without a second to lose, Tim sprinted off with Nathan not far behind him. Lucas laughed at the enthusiasm before turning to the others.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Skills asked.

"Yeah, I'm not backing down."

"Cool." Skills grabbed the other card. "Then me and Mouth got the next one. Will meet up afterwards."

"Let's do it."

* * *

Brooke POV

Brooke knew she should have said no to this stupid dare night. Yet the world was somehow out to get her as she found herself paired up with her obnoxious neighbor who'd planned the whole thing.

Both Peyton and Haley had decided to team up against her, and took off together before she could protest. So here she was, at a dinner table in a fancy restaurant, with a guy who just wanted to get in her pants.

"So what's the dare?" Brooke asked. "Spend a dinner with someone you hate?"

Felix smiled. "Hate's a strong word. Although I could see your confusion, the part of the brain for anger is right next to desire. You sure you aren't confusing the two?"

"I'm sure," She managed to grit out of her teeth. "So is this what you do? Come to new towns and force girls to dinner with you?"

"Please, I could have 5 girls lining up asking me to take them to dinner right now," Felix laughed. "But I'm here with you. I wanna know your story."

"Bored and ignored," Brooke found herself saying.

"Ignored," Felix repeated. "I highly doubt you've ever been ignored by a guy in your life."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "I meant at home. Guys are easy, flash a little skin, give them a sultry look, and they're putty in my hands."

"That I can believe."

She didn't know why she was talking about this kind of stuff, to a stranger no less, but she'd found herself doing that in recent weeks. Which actually reminded her of another stranger.

"Since you want us to get to know each other," Brooke started, seeing Felix's eager look. "Mind explaining why you lied inside the café?"

Felix looked confused. "When did I lie? There isn't a dare that's harmful, I swear."

She sighed in frustration. "Not that genius. I meant about Lucas and Nathan's brother. You know who he is, you met him your first day. Didn't wanna deal with three Scotts?"

"Didn't think he'd be interested." Felix offered, not revealing the real reason. "Besides, I noticed who you guys hung out with, he's never there. Guys a loner, does his own thing. Everyone else is friends."

"Except you," Brooke bit back. " _We're_ friends, your just the guy who invited all of us."

"Harsh," Felix pretended to look sad. "I'm making an effort, reaching out so to speak. It's not like you hang out with the guy."

"I actually kind of live with him."

She didn't need to see Felix's confused look, knowing it was the same look she probably had on herself. Brooke hadn't realized, but ever since Jack had been in Tree Hill, she'd only spent one night at home. The rest had been at Peyton's.

Without realizing it, she'd moved in too. The three of them were technically roommates. Only difference was she didn't pay for anything like the other two.

"Are you guys together?" Felix asked. It was the first time his happy persona had dropped completely.

"No, he's living with Peyton for the moment," Brooke explained. "And I usually crash at her house anyways. Like I said, ignored at home."

Felix laughed. "Guy can't afford a place?"

She didn't know why, but the tone in his voice upset her. "I'm out of here."

"Hold up," Felix smiled, tossing her the paper. "That's actually a part of your dare."

Brooke hesitated, not liking the sound of that at all.

* * *

Girls POV

Haley wondered if maybe she should be taking Peyton to a hospital instead of a Karaoke bar. Their first dare had involved eating a bunch of disgusting eggs and so far, it seemed like they weren't doing so well in Peyton's stomach.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Haley asked, for the second time.

"I hate this guy," Peyton muttered, trying to balance herself on the wall nearby. "What's the next stupid dare?"

Haley quickly opened the envelope. She scanned over the dare before her eyes dropped. There was no way in hell she was doing this dare.

"Lets skip this one."

Peyton's eyes widened. "Hell no, I puked twice for this dumb game. We're going to win, or I'm shoving one of those eggs in everyone's mouth."

Peyton snatched the card away from Haley before reading it. "Oh come on, this is a walk in the park compared to what I did. All you gotta do is go up there and sing a few verses."

"So you'll do it?" Haley offered lamely.

Peyton shook her head. "If I go up there, the only thing coming out of my mouth is vomit. You got this Hales. Brooke told me you have a great voice. Go show me."

Haley eyed the crowd once the walked in and nearly fainted. She loved singing, just not in front of a crowd who'd probably end up booing her. Haley wasn't lacking confidence; she just didn't rock a stage like Bon Jovi.

The two slowly made there way deeper into the place as Haley tried to remain as calm as possible. It wasn't that big of a crowd, mostly women, but it didn't rest the butterflies going crazy in her stomach.

Peyton noticed her friend's nervous looks, and quickly grabbed her hand. "Haley, listen to me. You just got married. You're ready for anything. Trust me. This is gonna be simple."

"That's easy for you to say," Haley mumbled. "You're not going up there."

She was right, Peyton thought. She couldn't possibly know what was going through her friend's head and that wasn't fair to her.

"You're right," Peyton admitted. "If you really don't wanna do this, then we could leave."

Haley nearly jumped at the opportunity, but stopped short. Her friend was willing to ditch the rest of the night for her because she was scared. Where was the fearless girl who'd gotten married on that beach? She loved the sing, and she knew she wasn't half bad, it was time the rest of the world did too.

"I'll do it," Haley whispered.

* * *

Lucas POV

Lucas felt the stares as he walked into the department store in only a pair of pants. He'd seen the same looks from everyone at the other three stores when he returned the shirt, bra, and shoes, respectively.

This guy Felix really wasn't making it easy to like him.

Yet he still continued, trying to prove something, to who, he didn't know. Maybe to himself, or his friends, or to Felix, but he'd stuck with it thus far, and he sure as hell wasn't packing down now, even if it meant leaving this store in only boxers.

"Can I help you?" The girl behind the counter asked, a smile in her face.

Laughing lightly, he gave her the receipt. "Yes, I'd like to return these pants."

"Do you have them?"

"Right here," He motioned, before starting to undress.

The corner of his eye caught the sight of a security guard who'd been following him since the shoe store. God he hoped he didn't end the night getting a scolding from some guy pretending to be a cop.

"All right son, games over," The guard said tiredly, taking a few steps towards him.

Without warning, a clothing rack toppled towards him as a nearby girl sprinted past the guard yelling towards Lucas. "Come on!"

Seeing his chance, Lucas snapped a photo before running past the fallen guard and out the store where the girl was leading. He didn't know who she was, but she'd saved his ass, he owed her.

* * *

"Need anything else?" The girl asked, handing him his bag in her backseat.

Shaking his head, Lucas laughed. "Na I'm good thanks. Can't say I expected the help back there."

"Well I saw you earlier, figured something was up. I'm hoping this is a game and you're not crazy."

"It's a game," Lucas reassured with a light chuckle. He couldn't really see the girl from the back. Forcing himself between the seats, he planted himself into the passenger seat. "It's a stupid dare night. Don't even know why I agreed to it. I'm Lucas by the way"

"Anna," She replied, with a smile.

She was pretty he instantly thought.

"So I owe you, big time," Lucas began. He tried to think of what he could give her, but bailing someone half naked out of a possible ticket was a tricky one. "But I'm not sure what I could offer."

Anna thought for a minute before smiling. "How about you let me in on this dare night?"

"Deal."

"So what's next?"

Lucas grabbed the card from his bag, quickly scanning over it, another difficult task from the newest jackass of Tree Hill. "Kiss a stranger."

"How convenient," Anna mused.

"I swear I didn't plan this," He knew how someone would read the situation.

Anna laughed, making the anxiety go away. "I know, I watched your face. Nobody can act that surprised so quickly unless it was genuine."

Shifting in his seat, Lucas conceded the dare. "We don't have to do this. You can back out. It's just a stupid dare."

"I'm not pretty enough?" Anna joked.

"What no!" Lucas blurted. He hung his head low before smiling. "I just meant…"

"Relax Lucas, it's just a dare," Anna laughed before leaning in and giving him a kiss. She held her phone high, snapping a selfie of the two. "There easy."

Smiling faintly Lucas spoke. "Well that's that. Let's see what's next."

* * *

Jack POV

"You're right, burgers pretty good," Jack said, finishing off the last of his meal.

He and Keith found themselves at a bar towards the end of the night for the past couple of hours. At first both thought it'd be a quick dinner, but here they were, around 11, and they were still eating and talking.

They talked about everything, from sports to school, and everything in between. Keith loved to share about his past, and Jack enjoyed listening. He was getting to know the family he never had and right now, it was fun.

Best part was that Keith never pushed too hard to know more about him. He knew he was curious, but Keith waited for when he was ready.

"Yeah I've been coming to this place ever since I was a kid," Keith explained, remembering some fond memories.

"You ever think of leaving?" Jack asked.

Keith shook his head. "Tried to, but I always end up back to where I start. Everyone I know and love is right here. So what's the point right?"

"Yeah I guess." Jack saw how good Keith was to his nephews, which raised a question. "How come you never had a kid of your own? If you don't mind me asking."

Keith waved it off. "Na I don't mind. I guess growing up, helping Karen with Luke, it was all I really needed. And now connecting with Nathan whenever he needs it, I guess I didn't have any kids cause I already had two."

"And Karen's the one your in love with," Jack stated.

He watched his uncle choke back a bit of the beer he was drinking, before laughing. "Was it that obvious?"

Jack shrugged. "You mentioned her quite a bit all night. No way somebody spends that much time trying to help a family unless he loves them. And you do love them?"

"I do."

"So you either love Karen too, or you're in love with her," Jack explained. He leaned back in his chair comfortably. "I had two choices, good to see I chose right."

Keith rolled his eyes towards him. "Yeah yeah smart ass, what about you?"

"Have kids?" Jack questioned. "Na not yet."

A fry was tossed towards him as his uncle laughed again. "That's not what I meant."

"I know," Jack smiled. He thought long and hard about the question.

Truth was he'd never actually had a girlfriend, or anyone remotely close to one. He'd been with a few girls, but they lasted maybe a month, tops. As unstable as his life was, he'd never had time to settle down.

Or he just never met the right person.

"No girlfriend," Jack admitted. He didn't really care that much, he wasn't crying about it at night. "Not in my cards right now."

"I'm surprised."

"Why's that?"

Keith smirked. "Cause you remind me a little of me when I was your age, and I was wheeling and dealing."

"Take it easy casa nova," Jack chuckled.

* * *

Brooke POV

The quietness of the cemetery was broken by the rage filled remarks Brooke was cursing.

She couldn't believe she'd left that restaurant without paying. She hated it. Her partner in crime seemed a little remorseful after she yelled at him for 10 minutes but that didn't calm her down.

"I can't believe I did that," Brooke muttered yet again. "You're an ass."

Felix frowned. "I said I was sorry. Look I really am. If I knew how much you'd hate that, I would have never put that on the dare card."

"Whatever." The two walked slowly towards the empty grave in front of them. The next dare was to take a picture inside an empty one. She noticed Felix gesture towards it. "Hell no, you do it."

"I can't," Felix answered. "I need to pull you out. You can't pull me out."

"Oh god this is stupid," Brooke yelled, tired of everything. "What's the point of this anyways!"

Felix looked at her seriously, no teasing in his voice. "The point is to face your fears and do something you'd never do in a normal day. Like sing karaoke, or take a picture in a cemetery, or hang out with me."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "You did all this to hang out with me? A simple text would suffice these days for normal people."

Felix laughed. "And if I text you, would you have even answered?"

She knew the answer to the question, but shrugged anyways. "Beats getting inside a grave."

"I'm just trying to say you wouldn't have done this had I just asked."

"Well maybe if you acted like a normal guy…"

Felix raised an eye. "A normal guy? You mean like Lucas? That's what normal gets you Brooke. Both of us had sex this year, but only one of us got hurt."

"What's your point," Brooke hated being reminded, especially from someone who had no business talking about it.

"What I'm saying is try to have fun," Felix admitted. "Let your guard down, but make sure everything's out in the open. You won't get hurt and I guarantee you'd have a good time."

Not getting hurt definitely sounded good, almost too good to be true. But she knew her old self use to have fun, maybe a little too much fun, but she'd didn't feel that pain after her breakup with Lucas.

Sighing, she handed Felix her purse. "Just take the stupid picture."

Felix smiled one last time. He was slowly breaking down that wall.

* * *

General POV

Lucas sat waiting outside the place Felix had asked everyone to meet them after the game. It was almost 12, and he'd done everything on the list. At first this night had turned out to be pretty annoying, not to mention embarrassing, but it turned out all right.

It made him feel alive, it proved a point, and he met a pretty cool person in Anna. He still didn't know much about her, but she was nice, smart, and he found her smile beautiful.

There was definitely worst ways to spend a night.

"So you sure you don't wanna come inside?" Lucas asked one last time. He hated that the night was ending. "You deserve half the credit."

"I'm sorry," Anan apologized. "But I've gotta go. But here, why don't you give me your number."

Lucas grabbed the phone. "Alright, but only if you call."

"Is that a dare?"

The two shared a smile before Lucas stepped out. Giving her one last wave, he turned towards the bar and noticed Nathan and Tim on there way too.

He'd gotten the text of the two in a girl scouts uniform, and realized he didn't have the worst of the dares. That picture of Nathan in a skirt would probably be passed around the school in the not so distant future.

"Hey ladies," Lucas smirked, seeing their reaction. "I'll take two boxes please."

"Haha," Nathan rolled his eyes. "I swear, I'm gonna kill this Felix kid."

"Na man it was fun," Tim said, slouching a little. His body was still sore from the wax. "Except the wax thing, we got to hang out like old times."

"Yeah I guess," Nathan admitted.

Lucas smiled at the two who use to make his life a living hell. Things had sure changed from last year. These guys were pretty terrible to Lucas, and now, one was his brother, and the other was an amusing friend.

Together, the three walked into the bar to join the others.

It didn't take long to spot the others; they were laughing and pointing phones in everyone's directions. Some of them still hadn't sent their dares, so they were probably just cashing in now.

"What's so funny?" Nathan asked, giving Haley a quick kiss. He noticed she looked petrified. "What's wrong?"

"This," Peyton laughed, showing Nathan her phone. The three guys stared at the video of Haley singing on stage as the crowd went nuts, Peyton being one of them. "Your wife has a hell of a voice there Nate. We're going to make her a rock star."

Nathan smiled seeing the video. "Was this your dare?"

Haley nodded, wishing she'd stayed home.

"What's wrong, you were amazing," Nathan reassured her.

"I just hate the nervous feeling," She admitted.

Lucas smiled at his friend. "Don't worry Hales, you'll be back up there singing in no time."

"No way!"

A few tables down, two guys watched the group laugh amongst each other. Whatever was being said, everyone seemed to be having a great time. It was a welcome sight.

"Must be nice," Jack noticed. He turned to see Keith's confused face. "To see Lucas and Nathan acting civil. They mentioned they weren't exactly buds growing up."

Keith snorted. "That's an understatement. There was a time they couldn't be in the same room. Must be a Scott thing."

"Why's that?"

"Well my father, Royal, who I guess is your grandfather," Keith mumbled, the two sharing a look. "Yeah weird I know. Anyways, my father use to push Dan and I so hard that sometimes growing up, we'd resent each other. And for a time, I thought the same thing would happen to Lucas and Nathan. Glad to see I was wrong."

"Guess you aren't close with your dad," Jack stated.

Keith shrugged, not remembering a time him and his father were ever close. "No I guess not. Seems like a constant thing in this town. Where are all the normal families?"

"Who the hell knows," Jack answered. He looked over at Keith. "Thanks for this Keith."

Keith watched his nephew raise his glass and did the same. "Anytime."

Back over to the other table, Felix was counting up the points and dares that had been completed. So far they seemed to be pretty even. He didn't expect some of these dares to be carried, out, especially the one that involved stealing a reptile from the zoo, but here he sat with a turtle on the table and Skills nervously looking inside.

"Well it seems the girls are in the lead," Felix said, happy to see they'd won. "Unless one of you made out with a stranger."

The boys looked back and forth between each other, hoping someone had stepped up, but nobody ever did. Lucas hesitated, thinking about pulling out his phone, but thought against it.

He didn't know why, but he just didn't want to show them the photo.

"So nobody?" Felix asked, before the guys nodded no. The girls cheered up and down happy they'd won, but were cut short. "Listen, we still have one dare to do, but I'll give you guys the chance to tie it up so we could have a chance to win it. So what will it be boys, loss or tie?"

The girls shouted towards Felix but he shrugged it off. He still wanted to see how far some people would go.

"Will do it," Tim answered, with a cocky grin. "What's the dare?"

"Well since I don't have one for you and I'm giving you the chance to tie it, I'll think of something." Felix wondered what he could ask that was daring before his eyes rested on a specific person behind the bar. "Okay, I got it. You guys see that bartender?"

The guys turned to spot the attractive bartender serving some clients. She was a little older then them, but each one found her hot.

"Hell yeah," Tim said happily. He turned to Felix. "What do we do?"

Felix smirked at Mouth. "I dare Mouth to go ask for her number."

"Wait what?"

"Ah man," Tim groaned. "Why not me?"

The others looked towards the girl and then back at Mouth. They loved their friend, but knew he was way out of his league, and comfort zone.

"That's the dare, take it or leave it."

Lucas noticed his friend's nervous look and felt sorry for him. "Mouth you don't have to do this."

Mouth knew why Felix had asked him. He was the least likely to succeed. It was basically asking an impossible dare.

Looking back at the bartender, Mouth just decided to roll with it. "I'll do it."

"Go get her Mouth," Haley smiled, hoping her friend tied the game. If that bartender had any sense, she'd give him her number. Mouth was too sweet to turn down.

Mouth watched as his friends gave him encouraging looks before taking off. All 8 of them watched as he made there way towards the bar before stopping short.

Instead of heading to the bar, Mouth turned to his right and made his way to another table. At first they were confused, but then they noticed who was at the table.

"It's Keith," Lucas spoke up. Then noticing whom he was with. "And Jack."

"What they hell are they doing?" Peyton wondered, seeing as Mouth spoke to the guys.

Mouth hadn't spent that much time with Lucas's new brother, but he'd met him, and he seemed pretty cool. He didn't talk much, but was nice towards him.

So when he saw Jack and Keith wave him over, he stopped short, happy for the intrusion.

"Hey guys," Mouth greeted them.

"Hey Mouth," Keith smiled, always liking Lucas's friend. He was one of the good ones. "What you kid's up too?"

Mouth pointed towards his friends. "It's dare night. A kid Felix thought it'd be cool to see how far we'd go to win."

"Sounds cool," Jack whispered sarcastically. He looked back to Mouth. "So who won?"

"We don't know," Mouth admitted, a blush appearing on his face. "You see that bartender?"

The two looked and nodded.

"Well I gotta get her number if I wanna tie the game up."

Keith whistled. "She's a looker. Well give it a shot Mouth, why'd have to lose?"

"Pride?"

Jack watched the innocent guy in front of him look towards the bartender nervously. That ass Felix was playing with him, he knew. He didn't think he'd have a chance of ever getting that girls number.

 _Well see about that._ Jack thought.

"Alright Mouth, listen closely. You're going to go over and do this," Jack signaled for Mouth to come closer as he whispered what to do. Pulling away, Jack waved towards the girl. "Go ahead. Trust me, it'll work."

Mouth looked back between Jack and the bartender before getting a healthy push from Keith.

Slowly, the two of them watched Mouth approach the bar. It was empty, so the bartender made her way over to Mouth with a big smile.

"What'd you tell him?" Keith wondered, as they watched Mouth talk to her.

Jack smiled, as he saw the bartender laugh. "Wait for it."

Continuing to watch, the boys didn't see Haley sneak up on them.

"Hey guys," Haley smiled, happy to see them. They both said their hellos before turning back to Mouth. "You think he'll do it."

"I guarantee it," Jack answered, his eyes never leaving the bar.

The three watched as Mouth continued to talk. Then, shocking most of them, they watched as the bartender pulled out a pen and wrote something down to a smiling Mouth. She gave him a smile before Mouth handed over some money and then made his way over to them

Nobody was sure who was more surprised, Mouth or his friends, but as he walked back towards them with a massive smile that nobody had even seen before.

"What the hell did you say to him?" Keith asked, just as surprised.

Jack shrugged, seeing the look both Keith and Haley were giving him. "The truth. I just told him to go over there, ask to buy her a drink, make her laugh, and then be honest. Say you wanna grab a coffee sometime. That's it."

Keith looked back towards the bartender and then Mouth, who had made his way back to his friends with a chorus of cheers. "Bull."

"Believe it or not, but most bartenders give you attention, but they want it back too. It isn't easy watching girl after girl get picked up while they serve them drinks. Most bartenders never get asked anything, let alone a cup of coffee. I'll tell you, Mouth over there just made that girls night."

Haley and Keith looked dumbfounded. Out loud it made sense, but coming from Jack, that was about the strangest thing he could have said.

"You pick up a few things working in a bar," Jack explained. It was no big deal.

"I'll say," Keith said, still confused. He should have asked the bartender for her number. "Well I think I'll call it a night, think about how many times I screwed up not asking for someone's number."

Jack laughed as his uncle gave him a tiny smile before saying goodbye to them. It'd been a good night with Keith, he'd hoped it wouldn't be the last.

"I can't believe that worked," Haley mumbled.

"Says the girl married to the most popular guy in school."

Haley shoved Jack's shoulder. "Ha ha. Hey you're not taking off are you? We're about to declare a winner."

"To dare night?"

Haley frowned. She realized that he'd missed out on a night with all of them because no one had called. "I'm sorry. We should have asked you to come. Felix said he didn't even know you but we did. I should have called."

Jack waved it off. "Relax Haley. It's fine, really it is. Besides, I had a pretty great night. As much fun as it would have been to hang out with you guys, that douche Felix would have been there."

"Douche?" Haley repeated, a little confused. "Do you know him?"

"Met him a couple times," Jack admitted, not seeing the big deal.

"Huh." Haley wondered why Felix had lied, but forgot about it. It was the end of the night, and at least Jack could spend it with them. "Well come hang out with us for a bit anyways. It'll be fun. I still think there's one more dare to go."

Jack looked over seeing the large group of friends. He'd met them all, so there was a familiarity, hell two of them were his brothers. Nodding his head, he made his way over with Haley.

"Look who I found," Haley said happily, walking over to the others.

Both Nathan and Lucas looked over at Jack.

"Hey man," Lucas said, giving him an encouraging smile. "Have fun with Keith?"

Jack sat down between Haley and Skills. "Yeah it was good. Keith's a good guy, you and Nathan are lucky."

"And you," Nathan added, making sure he knew he was part of this family now.

Jack smiled lightly, before looking over at Mouth. "Nice work."

Mouth blushed, remembering who had helped him. "I owe you big time."

"Wait," Brooke cut in, confused. She looked over at Jack for the first time. "You helped him? What'd you do?"

"Nothing really," Jack answered. "Just some words of encouragement. Mouth did the heavy lifting."

Haley smiled, realizing that was half true.

"So we're tied?" Nathan remembered. He didn't think Mouth would pull it off but was glad to see he was wrong.

Felix on the other hand wasn't so pleased, but he couldn't show that now. He'd made some progress with Brooke, and he wasn't going to screw that up because of some random kid nobody wanted anything to do with.

"Yeah," Felix answered, a bit of a tone. His eyes drifted to Jack. "We're tied."

"Okay but we can still win right?" Peyton asked.

Felix's smiled appeared again as he pulled out the last dare. "Now this would be easy for me, but that's not really fair, so I'll give it to one of my teammates."

"Shocker," Brooke mumbled, grabbing the stupid card. She looked over at Peyton and Haley. "Do you guys want to do it?"

"Nope."

"I'm good with a tie."

They both answered quickly, earning a laugh from the guys.

Rolling her eyes, Brooke pulled out the card and read it. "Okay, here we go…Kiss a…"

"I'll do it!" Tim shouted.

"….A stranger," Brooke finished.

The rest laughed at Tim as he held his head low.

Brooke looked over at Felix, who was smiling back. "How convenient. If you read this, you could kiss anybody, but if we read it, we basically have to kiss you."

Felix smiled innocently. "You're the one who keeps saying we aren't friends. So you're choice, me, some one around the bar, or no one. How badly do you want to win?"

Haley and Peyton looked over at their friend, the two holding hands hoping their friend would break the tiebreaker. Giving Brooke their best smile, the two of them prayed she'd take one for the team.

"Come on B. Davis, you got this," Peyton laughed.

Brooke looked back at Felix, knowing this was probably his plan all along. She had to give it to him; he'd put a hell of an effort in trying to spend time with her. Even if some of it was illegal and a little creepy.

Looking around the bar, she tried to see if there were any suitable choices, but completely fell short. It was almost empty, expect for a few older men who were either with someone, or old enough to be her grandfather.

"You planned this well," Brooke admitted, continuing to look before her eyes fell to Felix. She had one backup plan. "Come to a bar at 12 o'clock on a Wednesday because you knew it'd be dead. Not giving me much of a choice."

"You always have a choice," Felix laughed, knowing how right she was. "What's it gonna be?"

 _Fine, you wanna play that way._ Brooke thought.

Getting up, she made her way past Felix and around the table.

Her friends watched as she oozed confidence. At first, they thought she was heading towards the table behind them were two old men were laughing and drinking while they watched the baseball game.

What nobody expected was too see Brooke make her way around next to Haley and close to Jack.

"Just roll with this," Brooke whispered, before grabbing the newest Scott's chin and raising his mouth towards her.

A couple of mouths dropped from the table as they watched Brooke kiss Jack. Peyton nearly choked on her own laugh seeing the surprised faces of everyone.

Pulling away, Brooke smiled happily before raising her hands and shouting, "We win!"

Without another word, Haley and Peyton started to cheer as the girls held each other close celebrating.

The guys hung their held low laughing a little, really expecting to win.

Jack, who watched the girls celebrate from the corner of his eyes looked up to see Felix staring at him. Neither spoke but Jack knew in that instant he'd made an enemy.

He didn't know what would happen, but he decided not to give him the satisfaction of caring. So instead he turned to the guys, and asked what the rest of the night was like.

Jack had all day tomorrow to worry about what had happened, right now, the only thing he wanted to know was why Nathan was dressed in a skirt selling cookies…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

General POV

Peyton woke the next morning to the smell of food. It was strange, the last time she woke up to that smell was when her mother use to cook breakfast every morning before school. It was a welcome smell as she stretched in her bed.

"Wait a minute," Peyton mumbled.

Last she checked she was alone, well except for Jack. Brooke had slept at her house last night, so who the hell was cooking?

Could it be Jack, Peyton wondered, opening her door to investigate. She didn't get very far when she saw the spare bedroom door open and watched as Jack walked out, half asleep.

The two stared at each other, both wondering what he hell was happening. Peyton, curious to know who was cooking, and Jack, wondering why Peyton was outside his room.

"Problem?" Jack yawned.

"Who's cooking?" Peyton whispered, a little nervous. She didn't even have time to appreciate her shirtless roommate.

Jack's eyes widened as he too realized something was wrong. Peyton was right, someone was downstairs, he could hear him or her moving about.

"Let's go," Peyton whispered, taking the lead. Together the two made there way down the stairs slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible. "Am I being robbed?"

"Well unless they're cooking bacon and eggs for you, I don't think so," Jack whispered back.

Peyton rolled her eyes before rounding the corner to come face to face with three other people.

Lucas Nathan and Haley all sat comfortably in Peyton's kitchen eating without a care in the world. They heard the footsteps and turned to see a confused looking Peyton and Jack.

"What's going on around here?" Peyton demanded.

Haley smirked. "You guys come down at the same time together? That's cute."

Jack rolled his eyes, use to Haley's comment by now. "She thought you guys were thief's."

"Did not!"

"Anyways, we just came here to cook you a victory's breakfast," Lucas explained. He looked towards Haley. "She insisted."

"What!" Haley sounded defensive. "We didn't really win anything, so at least you guys could cook us breakfast."

Peyton eyed the food before sitting down. "Not that I'm complaining but why here?"

"Well we thought Brooke would be here too," Haley explained, noticing the lack of her bubbly friend. "Unless she's still sleeping?"

Peyton shook her head. "She crashed at home. I don't think she wanted to be in the same house as you know who."

The group turned to Jack who'd been eating quietly. Nobody had spoken too him about what had happened. He figured it'd be forgotten, but he saw the stares. They had so many questions.

Jack turned to Lucas first, feeling a little guilty. "I'm sorry huh, I know you guys used to date."

Waving it off, Lucas acted as if it were no big deal. "It's fine Jack, it's not like you knew it was going to happen. Besides, it was a game."

"Yeah a stupid game," Nathan repeated, a little annoyed. He was still getting texts about his skirt because Tim had to post it on Facebook. "I'm never going to live that night down."

"I thought you looked cute," Haley teased, pinching his cheek. "But not as cute as Jack and Brooke."

"She doesn't quit huh?" Jack asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"You have no idea," Lucas laughed.

Haley watched the two interact and smiled. It was good to see how comfortable everyone was starting to get with each other.

"Fine, if not Brooke, then someone else," Haley continued. She eyed Jack. "I have it on good authority that many Tree Hill girls are vying for your attention."

Nathan wolf whistled. "You don't know the half of it, Jessie De Marco in English class already asked Jack if he wanted to study together."

Jack glared at him. "I thought that was a secret."

"Whoops," Nathan laughed, seeing his face change color.

Racking her brain, Peyton tried to remember which girl they were talking about. "Is that the girl with the really big boobs?"

"Exactly," Nathan smirked. He felt a quick slap on his arm. "Sorry Hales."

Ignoring her husband, she turned to her newest friend. "Anything in the works Jackie?"

"No," He answered seriously, before grabbing his dish. "Not interested."

Without another word, Jack dumped his dish in the sink before heading upstairs. The others wondered if maybe they'd pushed too hard but thought against it. They were sure that was his normal self.

"How's he been Peyton?" Nathan asked, curious to know what his brother does when he's home.

"He's been fine," Peyton answered truthfully. "Been more then fine actually. It's nice to come home to a house that isn't empty. He cleans after himself, pays for food, isn't loud, and just acts normal. I mean I don't see him that often after school."

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked.

"Well, he usually gets home around 6:30, and after dinner, he'll go to his room and that's it. I guess he studies or just goes to bed really early."

"You think maybe he's bored?" Haley asked, a little worried.

Peyton shook her head. "Na, I wouldn't worry too much about it. He isn't exactly scared to speak his mind. Anyways, thanks for breakfast, but I gotta head out."

"School doesn't start for another hour and a half," Nathan stated.

Grabbing her keys, Peyton smiled at her friends. "I gotta go check on Brooke, probably too embarrassed to leave her house."

* * *

Brooke POV

Brooke laid face forward on her bed staring at her ceiling. She'd been in the same position for the past 20 minutes, not once moving. The fact that she was up this earlier was an already alarming fact, but her current situation made it all the more real.

Millions of thoughts had crossed her mind since she'd woken up, and it annoyed her. She hated all the uncertainty of everything in her life.

That stupid dare night had just made things more complicated. She was just starting to get use to hanging out with Lucas and Peyton, going to school, and hoping for a regular year, but her neighbor had to go and ruin it.

Felix wanted her, she knew, and if she was being honest, she could admit she liked the attention. Most of it was crude attention, but the night of the cemetery he'd been honest with her.

He wasn't looking to settle down, or god forbid, get married, he just wanted to have fun. And at her age, she should be getting all the fun in the world because she didn't know how long it'd last in the not so distant future.

If that wasn't the worst of it, she'd gone further and screwed up yet again and kissed Jack. Of all the things she could have done, that was probably the dumbest.

At this point kissing Felix would have been an easier headache to deal with. She knew she had tried to hurt Lucas in the past, not her brightest moment, but the last thing she wanted was him thinking she was making a move on his new brother out of spite.

It wasn't fair to her, to Lucas, and even Jack.

Jack.

She barely knew the guy, which made sense cause the card did say stranger, but that didn't make her feel better. They'd hardly spoken since he'd been in Tree Hill. He had gotten comfortable with everyone but her.

She wasn't annoyed at that, in fact she was happy to see him begin a relationship with her friends. Lucas and Nathan got along with him, and Peyton hadn't complained once to her about kicking Jack out.

No it seemed like everyone got along with him.

Except her.

Besides a few hellos and that one car ride to school, she didn't know Jack. And now he probably thought one of two things; first that she was into him, or second she was nuts.

Either one spilled trouble.

"Brooke!"

Brooke sighed, hearing Peyton's outside her door. Her friend was here for one reason, and one reason only.

To drag her ass out of bed.

"What's the point of an alarm Peyton," Brooke whined. "You're always there to wake me up."

Brooke heard her friend laugh before she opened the door. She was already dressed and ready for school. She even noticed that Peyton had her cheerleading outfit in a bag over her shoulder.

"Oh man is that today?" Brooke asked, dreading the answer.

"Yup," Peyton smiled towards her friend sadly. She looked like a mess. "What's the matter Brooke? Is this about Jack?"

"Uh," Brooke moaned, throwing her head back. She didn't want to hear that name. "Can we talk about something else?"

"I don't see what the big deal is?"

"He probably thinks I'm nuts," Brooke muttered.

Peyton eyed her friend.

She'd seen her do some pretty questionable things in her life. Some things she isn't even comfortable speaking, but she couldn't remember a time where Brooke acted like this. She'd been pretty shaken when she found out she almost screwed up Nathan and Haley's relationship, and that made sense.

Yet this was different.

This was a kiss on the lips that lasted under 3 seconds. It shouldn't have been that big a deal. Brooke wasn't dating one, nor was Jack, and it wasn't like they were best friends.

Something was weird about this, but Peyton didn't want to push. She wasn't here to give her friend doubts; she wanted to make her feel better.

"He doesn't think you're nuts," Peyton reassured her. She watched her friend protest but she cut her down. "And no, he isn't some love struck idiot either. It was a dare, we get that, he gets that, and now you need to get that."

Brooke contemplated what her friend was saying before sighing. "Fine. I just don't want it to be weird."

"Jack's a big boy," Peyton teased. "Besides, he'll have options once he finds out you'll never love him."

"Ha ha," Brooke shot back. She did pick up on something though. "Options?"

Peyton rolled her eyes at Brooke's nose for gossip. "Apparently Jessie De Marco wants to jump Jacks bone. Or that's what Nathan says anyways."

Brooke's face scrunched up at the sound of the familiar name. "That slut with the fake blonde hair? God she's desperate."

"And that's catty," Peyton laughed, calling out her friend. "Oh by the way, ran into your neighbor on the way in. Asked about you. Wanted to know if you'd save him a dance this weekend at the party."

"What no way! I am not dancing with him. Or anyone. Hell no," Brooke ranted before noticing Peyton's failed attempt to hold back a laugh. "Your joking aren't you?"

"And your denial is strong for every guy," Peyton laughed as she left the room. "Come on B. Davis or I'll leave you with Felix as a lift."

* * *

General POV

Lucas sat comfortably in the back of class waiting for class to start. He'd been having an okay day so far and was looking forward to the end. After class would be the start of training for the team and he'd get a look at all the new members trying out.

He'd watched the tapes with Nathan and Tim over the last few days, but it hadn't gotten far. As much as they loved the sport, they didn't want to spend 3 hours a night watching basketball when they could be playing it.

Brooke entered her last class, spotting her ex boy friend right away. It was the one class they shared and her eyes always seemed to find him. As friendly as they were, it still hurt sometimes to see him.

Sighing she took her seat and waited for class to start as well. Her tryouts were being held today, just like the basketball team, so she just wanted this class over so she could get this stupid thing going.

There was a time where she loved tryouts, but today she'd been in a foul mood. Maybe she was tired, cranky, sexually frustrated, sick, she didn't know, but it was annoying her.

To make matters worse, she forgot who also shared this class when the boy she made a fool in front of walked into class.

Jack spotted Lucas in his usual seat. Like Nathan, he too only had one class with his other brother. He quickly found that Lucas was the brother who excelled when it came to school.

He wasn't saying Nathan was an idiot, but everyone had their strengths, and school was one of Lucas's.

"Hey man," Lucas greeted, watching as Jack sat next to him. "You look tired."

"Not even finished my first month and I'm beat," Jack admitted.

Lucas felt for him. He'd gotten use to seeing him but he still had to remember where they found Jack two weeks ago. Alone, homeless, out of school, and without a family.

He had them all now, but what that did to someone's head couldn't have been easy.

"You know, Haley's a tutor," Lucas mentioned. "If you ever need any help, she wouldn't hesitate. Even Nathan was tutored by her. That's how they met."

Jack thought about it. "Yeah I might have to take that offer."

"Hey have you spoken to Ed and Jennifer?" Lucas asked, curious to see if Jack was still checking in,

"Yeah. Actually going look at a place this weekend," Jack answered. Ed had called him yesterday to tell him the good news. As much as he enjoyed his stay at Peyton's he couldn't keep imposing like he was. "So there's that."

"That's awesome man," Lucas said happily. At the mention of the weekend, Lucas remembered something. "Speaking of the weekend, tomorrow we're throwing Haley and Nate a surprise wedding party. Nobody ever had the chance se we thought it'd be cool. You should definitely come."

Jack had heard Peyton and Brooke discussing the party the other night, so it wasn't really news to him. But he hadn't been invited until now. It was nice that everyone was planning a celebration for them. It wasn't every day people got married.

He remembered the parties growing up Ed and Jen use to throw for their anniversary. They use to say that marriage was usually a one-time thing in life; best celebrate every chance you got.

So it was nice to see Lucas planning it for them. All their families and friends would go to celebrate and probably have a great night.

On the outside, it seemed like fun, but Jack wasn't sure it was his thing. It'd be the first time he'd meet some of Nathan's and Lucas's family, and being the third son neither family knew about would be odd.

Then add all their friends, who some Jack knew, but still never really hung out with. He wanted to be there for Nathan and Haley, they'd done so much for him, but maybe he'd find a better way to congratulate them.

"I'll…" Jack started, trying to find he right words. "I'll think about it?"

Lucas nodded. "I get it man, gonna be a lot of people. No pressure though okay."

"Thanks," Jack appreciated the gesture.

* * *

Jack POV

Avoiding someone had been a mastered by Brooke, Jack noticed. The night after dare night, he'd planned on talking to her about what had happened at home, but she never showed.

It made sense, and he didn't blame her. It was probably for the best actually, she didn't have to endure Haley's constant teasing that morning after.

Still once they got to school he tried tracking her down but to no avail. Every time he'd seen her she'd either turn the other way or find someone to talk too. He'd been ignored for a good portion of his life, so he could read the signs well.

If he was being honest, he found it a little amusing. From the little he knew of Brooke, he caught on quickly that she was confident, or appeared to be. It was easy to fake confidence; he'd done so as well.

But she knew what she wanted and from the few stories he heard, usually got what she wanted. He wasn't stupid to not see the appeal. Everyone regarded her as the most popular girl and the prettiest one.

The only thing he knew for certain was the latter of the two. Behind the caution, and angry outbursts, and a occasional self-doubt, Jack could see how attractive she was.

It didn't change anything for him; he just wanted to clear the air. He wasn't some sad puppy walking around seeking attention like some of the guys he noticed.

His best chance to confront her had been the one class they shared, but as time went on, he never had the chance. Him and Lucas sat a few seats away, and since the start of the semester, she'd shown little interest in joining them.

Still, he was set on talking to her, and made his move once class was over. He watched her hurry out the door but he soon followed swiftly.

"Hey Brooke," He called out. He watched as she continued to walk, not once looking back. Rolling his eyes, he ran to her side. "Hey."

He watched as she turned to him, a little slowly.

"Hey," She answered simply.

People surrounded him as he tried to find the right words. He was all for a talk, but did it have to be in the middle of the hallway when everyone was getting ready to leave.

"Can we talk?" Jack asked, pointing towards an empty classroom.

Brooke shuffled back and forth contemplating. She knew this was coming; she'd spotted him all day trying to make a move. It was a little funny to be honest, watching him nervously pick a spot.

Still, as funny as it may be, this wasn't a talk she wanted to have, but had to happen.

"Sure," Brooke followed him into the classroom and watched as he closed the door. "You're not gonna kidnap me are you?"

"Not today," Jack joked, smiling a little. He saw her serious face and dropped the smile. "Okay then, no jokes."

The two stared at each other, not really sure what to say. Jack was wondering why they even needed to clear the air; it wasn't like they spoke often. And Brooke was wondering why his face had to heal so cleanly. Underneath all the cuts and bruises was someone she found attractive, and that wasn't a good thing.

"I'm sorry," They both said.

Jack smiled, gesturing for her to continue. "Go ahead."

"Wait why are you sorry?" Brooke asked confused. "I kissed you."

"But you didn't want to," Jack explained, knowing it was true. "You probably didn't want to do any of it. The dare, the whole game, the kiss."

Brooke thought about it for a second before scrunching her face. "Wait, so you're apologizing for me being in that situation?"

When she put it like that, it sounded stupid. "Uh, I guess?"

"You guess?"

Throwing his hands in the air in frustration, he spoke. "I don't know, I just…I just felt like I had to say sorry. For putting you in that spot, or for just being there. But I do know you didn't want to be kissing a stranger, at least not me, and for that I'm sorry."

It would have been easier if he stopped with 'I guess', but Brooke smiled nevertheless. "Thank you. It's a little confusing what you're trying to apologize for, but it's sweet."

Jack nodded his head, happy to get his point across. "Good. Well uh, I leave you to it. Have a good one Brooke."

Brooke watched he slowly left the room. Again her mind was racing but only one thing stuck out.

"Wait!" She called out, stopping his hand from opening the door. He didn't move, but turned towards her. "I'm sorry too, for putting you in the awkward position. I know you're trying to start a relationship with Lucas and it couldn't have been easy kissing his ex girlfriend."

"That part was easy," Jack joked, finally seeing the girl smile. "But I get it. And we're cool. But thank you."

He turned to leave one last time but heard her call his name once more.

"I just wanted to say," Brooke started, feeling the tension drop. "I know the card said stranger, I just wanted to let you know I don't see you as that anymore."

Jack turned towards her as the too shared a smile. It'd taken awhile, but the two had come to an agreement, it was the start of a friendship.

* * *

Author Note: Just to clear some things up, no Tim will not be a recurring character, I just didn't want to exile him without any reason. He'll slowly start to fade away in the story the further it goes. Also, brace yourself because it won't be 24/7 happiness for Nathan and Haley. It just doesn't do much to the story if they're off in the corner being happy all the time while the others are dealing with things. I'm not saying what happened in season two and a little of season 3 will happen to them, just saying they're going to be tested. Also, Brooke and Jack are not going to be jumping into a relationship anytime soon. If it does happen, that will be waaaay down the line, and that's if. She'll see other people in the mean time and you'll soon find out why Jack wants nothing to do with relationships. But they will form a strong bond, kind of like Lucas and Haley, so hopefully you like seeing them interact because it will happen more often. And lastly, most importantly, thank you for all the great reviews and everyone else who is just reading the story.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

General POV

Whitey watched closely as the boys ran up and down the gym doing suicides. They'd been at it for a bit while the other players started to come out of the locker room. The start of training camp was a fun time for the players and coaches. It gave every one an opportunity to start fresh and re establish your position on the team.

Last season had ended in a heartbreaking defeat, but everyone knew that it made this season all the more special. They' d been down the hard road. They knew what it took; now they just needed to push further.

Both Lucas and Nathan walked out, seeing some of their older teammates already warming up. Across on the bleachers they saw Haley sitting in the bleaches waving towards them.

They tried to explain earlier that it'd be a pretty boring first day, but she insisted. The girls were busy with cheerleading tryouts so she had decided to support her boys.

Besides, Haley had no tutoring or work, so she wasn't sure where to go.

As they started to warm up, some of the remaining guys from the room hit the floor, some they'd never seen before.

"Hey," Tim jogged over, already sweating a little. He eyed the newest recruits. "Going to be a good year this one. I can feel it."

"Lets hope," Nathan said, quickly firing off a shot into the basket.

"Hey yo Luke!" A voice called out.

The three turned to see Skills and Mouth walk out onto the court. Mouth dressed in his typical broadcast gear, while Skills looked ready to play.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked, a little surprised.

Skills shrugged, catching an errand ball. "I thought why not? College around the corner, might be a good way to get a full ride. Besides, you guys need some flash to your game. Thankfully I'm here."

Lucas smiled happily, giving Skills a fist bump. "Other teams won't no what hit em."

It was good to see another familiar face. The better the boys knew their teammates, the better the chemistry they had on the court. It was nice to maybe fill a spot with someone they knew, and thankfully, not only did they know Skills, but he was a great player to boot.

"All right lets jump right too it," Whitey shouted, signaling all the boys over. "When I call your number, head over to your zone and listen to instructions. Will move on every 30 minutes, and see where you guys stack up afterwards. Lets go!"

The boys found themselves separated early on. Skills and Nathan had headed to the gym, Tim was working on defense, and Lucas was just starting to run the offence on a 3 on 3 match.

It felt good to be back on the court and as he said a few hellos to hit older teammates, he lined up against someone he didn't recognize.

"Hey man," Lucas greeted, checking the ball towards him. "You ready?"

"Hell yeah," The guy answered, a cocky grin stretched across his face.

Back in the fitness room, Skills and Nathan slowly started to get into the rhythm of working out. Nathan hated to admit it, but he'd taken a few too many days off the last couple of weeks, so his body wasn't as prepared as it should have been.

Skills on the other hand felt great. Maybe it was the rush of possibly joining the team, or he was just in shape, but he pushed harder then most. Others had an in, he still had to show something and get his foot in the door.

"You're making me look bad," Nathan joked, pushing himself a little harder on the bench press.

Skills spotted him. "Wait till we hit that court. Show you guys how to play ball for real."

"Will see about that," Nathan laughed, finishing his set.

* * *

Haley POV

She'd been close to leaving, after watching the first 10 minutes and being completely bored. It was strange cause Haley had grown up watching Lucas play so often. Yet seeing this, she'd wished she'd gone home.

Or watch the cheerleading tryouts at least.

Seeing Whitey yell and blow his whistle wasn't exactly thrilling for her, but she couldn't leave. The boys had warned her but she said she'd be fine. So here she sat, regretting every second of it.

"Hey."

She looked up from her phone to see Jack at the bottom of the bleachers with a duffle bag.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Haley asked, surprised to see him here. Last she heard, Jack didn't play basketball. "You're not here to tryout are you?"

He shook his head. "No. Actually wanted to work out but its kind off limits at the moment. Teams training or something."

Haley nodded, remembering Whitey's instructions. "Yeah Nathan's in their right now. But come up here, and watch Luke play. I'm a little bored if you hadn't noticed."

Making his way up, Jack popped a seat next to her. "Actually there's another reason I'm here?"

Noticing his tone, Haley looked at Jack seriously. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing really," Jack said sheepishly. He was a little nervous to be honest. He never liked asking for help. "Lucas mentioned that you were a tutor and since…"

"Done."

It was amusing to see Jacks reaction. She thought eventually Jack would need some help, especially after seeing his schedule. If he needed help, she'd be there hand and ready.

"You sure?"

Haley smirked. "Wouldn't have offered otherwise."

"Thanks."

* * *

General POV

Whitey blew the whistle as the teams stopped.

It'd been a tough 30 minutes, Lucas thought as he walked towards the bench for some well needed water. His team had done pretty decent, a little sloppy, but that was to be expected after so long.

What really surprised him was how well the guy he was matched up against defended him. He'd stuck around the entire time, giving Lucas a real push. It was rare to see that much determination in a practice, let alone the first day.

Lucas spotted the defender, making his way over to him.

"Great defense man," Lucas said, giving the guy a clap on the back. "Names Lucas."

The guy smiled back, taking a quick sip of water. "Chase. And thanks. Although screwed up a couple times, you're a hell of a player."

The two shook hands as Lucas noted the others hitting the floor. "Well I'll see you around man."

"Yeah you too."

Nathan watched as his brother made his way over, a tired look on his face. It was funny to see that he wasn't the only one who was a little lazy the past couple weeks.

"He push you hard," Nathan teased.

"No harder then he'll push you," Lucas shot back with a smirk. "Good luck."

Skills and Nathan watched him head off the court before eyeing each other.

"Damn."

Hitting the field, the two didn't notice that Haley and Jack and slipped away after the whistle. Outside, the two walked casually, happy to get some fresh air.

"So how's everything?" Haley asked. "I mean it's been two weeks, almost. You liking things?"

The sun in his face, Jack smiled. "I am, surprisingly. I still miss New York sometimes, but this beats living in a car right."

Haley laughed. "I'd hope so."

It was strange how comfortable Jack was whenever he was with Haley. She just had this overall good person vibe that made anybody instantly at ease. It wasn't easy, but she flourished at it.

The reminder of someone from his past was nearly impossible not to see, Jack thought. He'd pondered it many times since the first time they met at the bar, and thought about it every day since he'd been in Tree Hill.

Sometimes it felt like he was walking in the past, and moments like that, he held onto too.

"You nervous about meeting Dan?" Haley asked after a bit. They'd made there way back inside the school.

"Not really," Jack said truthfully. He'd remembered what kind of person the guy was. "If what everyone says is true, he isn't much of a father. Can I really be excited to meet some one when you've heard how they treat the people you know."

"Yeah Dan's a tough nut to crack," Haley agreed. She couldn't remember the last time he was nice to anybody. With thoughts of Dan, Haley was reminded of someone else. "And what about your mom?"

Had anyone else asked, Jack would have closed off of talking any longer. He hated that he was this comfortable at times.

"I don't know. Hard to want to meet someone after they decided they didn't want you in their life."

Haley smiled sadly.

She felt stupid for asking such personal questions. Keith had said go easy, and here she was jumping into the deep end without a second to lose.

"I'm sorry," Haley apologized quickly.

"It's fine," He reassured her, as they stopped towards the main hall. "You wanna head back?"

"Not really," She admitted, laughing a little. Spotting a familiar sign, an idea formed in her head. "I got an idea. And you'll enjoy this."

The two made their way further into the school and into the auditorium that was holding the cheer tryouts. Haley laughed hearing Jack's subtle groan but shook it off, grabbing his hand, she dragged him deeper down the steps and towards the stage where a few girls stood.

Among them, Peyton and Brooke walked back and forth, doing their own thing. Peyton was pacing, looking about as happy as a kid did during timeout and Brooke, prepping everything on stage.

"So, who made the team?" Haley asked, startling a few of the girls. She recognized Theresa but the other two were strangers to her.

Brooke sighed in frustration. "We haven't started yet. Something's wrong with the stereo. Mouth's looking at it now."

"Thank god," Peyton whispered, making her way down the stage towards her newest audience members. "Better question is why are you here?"

Jack sighed, trying to answer that very same question. "Her idea."

"Clearly," Peyton laughed, turning to Haley. "So what'd he do? Is this some sort of punishment?"

"Punishment," Haley laughed, watching as a few more girls came out in their uniforms. "He should be thanking me. It's not everyday you get to watch pretty girls dance in front of you."

"So is this operation get Jack laid?" Peyton teased, seeing her housemate groan.

Haley clapped her hands excitedly. "That sounds like fun."

"This is what hell must feel like," Jack whispered, watching as the girls laughed at him.

Truth be told, he couldn't help but smile at the two. He'd been unfortunate growing up knowing how many people care about his wellbeing which wasn't very much. It was sad to admit, but it was the bitter truth.

So seeing how much they teased and joked around him made him second guess that. Everything he'd seen the people of Tree Hill do for him had been nothing short of amazing.

Lucas and Nathan had taken a chance on him. Keith had spoken to him everyday trying to make him feel welcome. The others who held deep bonds with his brothers did everything possible to make him feel part of it.

His life had been rough for the most part, but seeing Peyton and Haley bicker about girls for him, he knew that chapter of his life might finally come close to and end.

* * *

Peyton POV

The wind in the air wasn't enough to drown out the bickering Brooke had been doing since they'd left for home. Peyton sat tiredly in the passenger seat, wondering if her friend was mentally stable to be operating a car at the moment.

To say cheer tryouts had gone smoothly would be a bit of a stretch. The first half had been screwed up because of technical difficulties, but thankfully Mouth knew his was around in time to fix it.

Peyton wasn't all too concerned but she knew how important it was to Brooke so she did her best to help. Her friend was nearing levels of insanity from last time they had a cheer competition.

They weren't exactly close at the time, but either way, neither time was what you would call fun.

Things finally looked to be turning around until the girls started coming out for their auditions. It must have been great fun for Haley because 90% of the girls were making a complete fool of themselves.

Peyton wasn't sure what was worse, the dancing, or Haley's attempts at hiding her laughter. At one point a girl literally feel smack on her face, earning an actual outburst of giggles from their crowd.

There were times Peyton would even sneak a smile, but then turn to see Brookes face and that would end just as quick.

In fact the only two people who looked annoyed were Brooke and Jack, but for different reasons obviously.

Her best friend couldn't understand where all the talent was hiding. They were auditioning for 4 spots, not a whole team. It shouldn't have been this hard.

Thankfully, although asking Brooke she wouldn't be in a thankful mood, the talent they were looking for came towards the end with the very last girl.

Peyton had never seen her before, but the girl with read hair and confident smile introduced herself as Rachel.

Her mark began and the next two minutes were a little hard to describe. Her dancing, how best to put it, seemed like moves you'd pick up at a strip club. Even Haley had stopped laughing to mirror the shock on Peyton's and Brooke's face.

The day should have ended there, but Peyton picked up on something between her best friend and newest cheer addition.

Little had been spoken between the two, but Peyton noticed the alpha female looks they gave each other. Whoever this new girl was, she wasn't going to become easy friends with Brooke.

Even now, an hour after practice on their way home, the girl was still the focal point of the conversation.

"And it's Rachel," Brooke mimicked poorly. "I'm the captain, you don't give me attitude, I give you attitude."

"Yes ma'am," Peyton saluted, earning a glare from her friend. "Sorry."

"If I didn't need a spot," Brooke threatened, hating what she had to do next. "God I can't believe I have to say yes."

"She's good."

Brooke scoffed. "She dances like a stripper from Reno."

"I just think you don't like being challenged," Peyton teased.

"I should be used to it being friends with you," Brooke remarked, earning a light slap. "Hey."

"You asked for it." Peyton noticed her friend pull her car into her driveway. "Wait you're sleeping here?"

Brooke nodded as the two got out. They noticed Jack pull in behind them, he'd left with them after Haley had gone home with Nathan.

"Yeah I figured we could hangout," Brooke explained as the two of them walked inside. She saw Jack take off upstairs before turning to her friend. "I'm too annoyed to go home anyways, I'd probably just end up fighting with my mom."

She'd wished her friend had told her that earlier, Peyton thought. "I'm sorry Brooke, but I'm going to meet up with Lucas to finish off the last little things for the party. You could come."

"Uh are you serious," Brooke moaned, following backwards on the couch. She looked over at the time and saw it was almost 8 o clock. "We've been working on that the whole week. And it's Friday, we should be having fun."

Peyton walked over to her friend and sat next to her on the couch. "Sorry kiddo, but we'll have plenty of time to party tomorrow. So come on, if you wanna hangout, come with me."

The thought of hanging with her best friend who cheated with her ex boyfriend gave Brooke a headache. "Yeah cause me you and Lucas hanging out will be such a blast."

She had a point. "Defintely weird. So what are you going to do?"

The two were interrupted as the heavy steps from the stairs signaled someone coming down. Peyton was caught off guard from the way Jack looked as he rounded the corner to spot the girls in the living room.

"You clean up well," Peyton teased.

He did look different compared to his usual self. A shirt underneath a black leather jacket with an actual pain of nice pants, Peyton wondered why he didn't dress like this normally.

"Thanks," Jack smiled nervously. He scratched the back of his head as he spoke. "You guys hanging out here?"

Peyton shook her head, gesturing to Brooke. "She is, I'm not. But where are you going? Hot date?"

Jack played with his keys, shaking his head. "Na I just wanted to go out for a bit, grab a drink. With school and everything, could use a break."

It made sense. Couldn't have been easy jumping into things for two weeks straight with no breaks after all things considering. A break was a great thing right now for Jack.

An idea came as Peyton looked over at Brooke innocently. "That sounds like a good idea. Brooke why don't you go too? You said you wanted to have a fun night."

If looks could kill, Peyton would be six feet in the ground. She knew her friend hated being put on the spot, but this was she'd kill two birds. Brooke could have fun, and she wouldn't feel bad leaving her alone.

"Uh….yeah sure," Jack said slowly, seeing the tense look from the girls. He wasn't sure what that was about. "I'll be in the car if you want to come. See ya Peyton."

"Bye Jack," Peyton waved. She turned to meet a pillow hit her face. "What the hell ."

"You what the hell!" Brooke shot back, getting up from her seat. "Why'd you do that?"

Peyton shrugged, getting up as well. "You were bored, I was leaving, figured you might have some fun. And P.S, maybe you could talk things over after you know what."

Her friend tossed her hands up in frustration. "We already talked about it Peyton. I don't need to relieve it again."

Brooke hadn't mentioned that. "When'd you talk?"

"Earlier, it doesn't matter. He said sorry, I said sorry, it's finished."

"So go have a drink with the guy," Peyton said, not seeing the big deal. "Worst case you guys go in and you leave him be and do your own thing. Jack wouldn't care."

"Now I have to go," Brooke whined, attempting to throw another pillow at her friend. "Damn you."

"Oh please," Peyton smiled. "I could think of worse people to spend a night with. The old Brooke Davis would have been all over that tonight. Admit it, Jack looks good tonight."

She could have sworn she saw smoke poor out her friend's ears. "You're unbelievable."

"And you're in denial."

"I don't get it," Brooke sighed. "Why are you so in on this? Even Haley. I can't go one day without you trying to hook us up."

"Simple," Peyton answered. "You're easy to tease. Seriously Brooke, we're not saying sleep with him, quite the opposite of that. Just go have a drink with the guy and get to know him."

"Fine," She surrendered. She didn't see the smirk her friend had on her face as she ran up stairs to get ready. "But you owe me!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Lucas POV

The place was quickly coming together as the night went on. It was amazing to see how all of the hard work they'd put into the party had turned out. Lucas couldn't wait to see Haley and Nathan's reaction.

If there was a couple that deserved it, it was them.

Thankfully he wasn't alone to do the finishing touches on the party. Junk and Fergie had showed up earlier to help him out before being replaced by Mouth and Skills. He was glad to see his boys from the river court contribute. In the past they'd all been on the receiving end of Nathan's past self. So seeing them trying to do a nice thing for his brother wasn't forgotten.

"Yo Luke," Skills called out. Lucas turned to his friend to see him and Peyton walking over. "Found some help."

"So how are we looking?" Peyton asked, loving how everything was coming together.

Lucas looked around. "Honestly, everything's pretty much done. Except the mix, I know you probably wanted your hand in that."

Peyton's eyes lit up at the sound of music. "You know me well."

"Well if that's all, I'm out," Skills said while fist bumping Lucas. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Then, we party all night."

"Absolutely," Lucas smiled, waving to Mouth too. "Thanks for everything Mouth."

He watched his two friends leave before turning to Peyton. Just the two of them now, he sat watching as she dug deeper into her computer trying to figure out the perfect mix of songs.

She had a god given talent for the arts and he'd seen so many times. All he had to do was look around and see her stamp on the party.

Looking at her, in her element, it was so easy to fall for her. He should know, he'd harbored the biggest crush on her for so long. It almost became a reality but then he'd gone and messed that up.

They'd played the cat and mouse game for so long and in the end, it just felt like everyone got hurt.

He couldn't change that, but seeing how far they'd come, he wouldn't dwell on it either any longer.

They were friends now, maybe not the best, but he could sit down with her on a night like this and just be at ease. Lucas never thought he'd get that again, but was thankful for it.

"Thanks for helping huh," He said finally.

Peyton looked up from her computer and smiled before looking back down. "This isn't going to be a heart to heart is it?"

Lucas laughed, feeling a little warm. "Am I that predictable?"

"Yeah."

Clapping his hand, he got up to take a walk. "No heart to heart then. Okay then, well how about normal friend conversation."

"What do you have in mind?"

He smiled, remembering something he overheard Haley and Brooke talking about. "You talk to Jake recently?"

The fingers on the keyboard stopped as Peyton looked up nervously. "What?"

Laughing, Lucas explained. "I heard Haley and Brooke talking about it the other day. How's he doing?"

Peyton made a mental note to kill Brooke when she got back.

"Fine last I checked," Peyton admitted. "I haven't spoken to him in awhile though."

"And Jenny?"

"Getting bigger everyday," Peyton smiled, remembering the little girl.

"That's good," Lucas said seriously. Jake had been a good friend, so hearing he was doing well was great to hear.

He eyed Peyton, seeing something he hadn't in awhile. "Were you blushing?"

"What? NO!"

Laughing, he walked closer towards her. "This isn't weird right? We're friends, we can talk about stuff like this."

"Really?" Peyton asked, smirking a little. "You want to talk about dating with me? Fine, who's the special girl Luke? Must be someone for you to be in such a good mood."

He really should work on not being so damn obvious all the time. It was beginning to hurt his secret keeping ability.

"I met her on dare night," He explained, remembering the kiss he shared. "Wasn't really anything, but she's cool, and I had fun that night with her. I almost forgot what that was like."

Peyton nodded, knowing the feeling. "I know what you mean. When did dating someone become so damn complicated and hurtful?"

"I don't know, but it just feels like the drama never stops."

"Hopefully soon. So, does mystery girl have a name?"

Lucas hesitated, but thought against it. This was Peyton, if he couldn't tell her then whom could he tell. "Her names Anna. She's new to Tree Hill so you probably haven't heard of her."

The name sounded familiar to Peyton. "There's a new girl named Anna in one of my classes. Dark hair, dark eyes, tanned?"

It could be a coincidence, but it added up. "Sounds like her. I didn't know she went to Tree Hill."

"It's Tree Hill Luke, where else is she going to go?"

"Good point."

Peyton watched the boy she used to have feelings for stand near her brooding, probably thinking about the girl. She didn't know when she became Brooke, but another idea popped in her head.

"Why don't you ask her to the party tomorrow?" Peyton asked.

"It's a little last minute don't you think?" He'd thought about it before, but the girl hadn't called since dare night. He was beginning to think she never would.

"Don't give up so easily," Peyton said, turning back to her computer. "Now leave me be for a few, I gotta make a kick ass mix."

Lucas smiled at her before listening. He'd leave her in her own world for the moment. He had other things to do anyways.

Like figure out how he was going to track Anna down…

* * *

General POV

Friday night was packed full of people as Brooke sat by the bar watching everyone around her. She recognized a few faces, even some friends from school. They'd made their way over, said hello, and then left to do their own thing.

It would have been much easier to leave with them as she sat with Jack in silence. He hadn't said much in the car, and now here, beer in his hand, he just sat and drank. Brooke wondered if he'd used all his words during his awkward apology.

She was still going to kill Peyton for this. Setting her up like some desperate final act that couldn't find a thing to do. She was Brooke Davis, just looking around she could spot 10 guys willing to do whatever she'd ask of them.

But here she sat, watching as her counterpart slowly drank whatever problems he had away.

"You could leave," Jack mumbled, turning his face towards her. She watched as he smiled at her lack of ability to speak. "Peyton kind of threw you under the bus."

Without warning, Brooke made an 'I told you so' face. "She totally did!"

Realizing her mistake, she watched as the eldest Scott broke out into a quiet laugh.

"I kind of just admitted that huh?" She said, feeling stupid.

"It's fine," Jack smiled. He signaled over the bartender who handed him another beer. "Here, that should make it better."

Brooke watched as he passed her the drink before paying. "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

There was an inadvertent tease in her voice as she watched him. Feeling a little more comfortable, she grabbed the beer. She could see what Peyton was talking about earlier when she commentated on Jacks look.

He was looking good, really good, and that could only spill trouble. She knew what happened when she went out drinking with a boy she found attractive. It didn't take a genius to figure out the end game.

"Is that what the other guys do?" Jack asked, eyeing the crowd. He saw the looks they were getting. "Must have seen a couple guys leer are way."

"Maybe they're looking at you," Brooke joked.

Jack eyed her. "They're definitely looking at you."

Seeing the look he was giving her, Brooke tried to think of something else to talk about before things got weirder.

"What about you?" She asked.

"What about me?"

"I've had the unfortunate task of dealing with girly cheerleaders since they discovered who you were," Brooke explained. Half her squad was already at each other's throats over him. "Making my job a little harder to be honest, they've been tough to manage."

Jack took another sip. "You're cheerleaders, I thought they're all nice."

Maybe in the movies Brooke thought. "We're vicious. Tough. And hard to control."

"Vicious?" Jack smiled, looking over the small girl.

Brooke saw his reaction, and feigned surprise. "What you don't think we could be? Just cause you fight doesn't mean we don't."

Jack watched amused as the girl in front of him got up from her seat and raised her fists towards him. She waved them back and forth a little drastically before attempting to punch him in the shoulder.

"See," Brooke punched one more time. "We're tough."

She didn't know what came over her, but the longer they hung out, the easier it was. Pretending to throw one more punch, she was surprised to see him catch her arm while smiling at her.

"Easy there Tyson," Jack joked, dropping his hand until he held her closed fist.

Brooke stopped moving as her opened up her fist and pulled out her thumb from underneath. Maybe it was the fact she hadn't been intimate with someone for so long, but the way Jack closed her fist before placing her thumb over the bottom of her fingers made her feel weird.

"There," Jack explained, letting go of her hand. "Keep that thumb on that outside, or when you punch someone, you'll break it."

Looking at her closed fist, Brooke wondered what the hell had just happened. Without warning, she grabbed the beer hastily before taking a large gulp of it.

"So do you enjoy it?" Brooke asked, trying to get her mind off of things. She noticed Jack's confused face. "Fighting I mean? Seems kind of dangerous."

"That's cause it is," Jack answered seriously.

"So why do it?"

It seemed dumb enough to do something dangerous, but to do it over and over again was just insane. Brooke could never see herself doing something that constantly put her life or well being in danger. Although she did drink a lot, and maybe that could be consider dangerous.

Still, she'd seen the way they fought in that cage, and it scared her. The guys in there weren't hitting to knock the other out; it was life or death in there.

"Control," Was the answer she got.

"Sorry?"

Jack gestured around the bar. "Look around. Every one of these people has a different story. Some are married, some are happy, some are alone, and the rest are just trying to figure it out. The only common thing they have is out in the real world is they don't control it. They could try, and maybe, just maybe they get close. But it doesn't last. People spend their whole life trying to find that one thing that makes sense for them. When I'm in that ring, it's the only thing that makes sense to me. I know that the other guy is going to do whatever it takes to knock me on my ass and I have to be ready for that. I need to control that. I fight because I love it, and because I know when I'm in there, I control my own life."

Brooke inadvertently found herself looking around wondering what'd he said. How many of these people felt like they had no clue what they were doing or where they were going. She wondered if her friends felt the same way at times.

Getting in that cage made Jack feel like he had a purpose, and she wasn't sure what to make of that. On the bright side, he knew what he wanted and knew what he loved. Every person dreamed of finding that one thing to hold onto. Whether it's a job, or place, a thing, a person, it was always different. She just wondered if the one thing Jack loved would end up hurting him beyond repair.

"What about you?" She heard him ask. Looking up, she saw his curious face. "What do you love?"

A brief image of her ex boyfriend crossed her mind before she answered. "I don't know. I haven't figured that out yet. I just hope it doesn't end with me getting punched in the face."

"I can drink to that," Jack laughed, clinking beer bottles with hers. "You'll find it, I don't doubt that for a second."

Brooke smiled. "You don't really know me."

"I don't," He admitted. "But I'm learning."

 _Damn the Scotts._ Brooke thought. They always found a way to say the right thing.

She hated admitting it, but she wasn't having a horrible time. They spent the next hour getting to know a little more about each other. Brooke learned that the first time he'd fought was against a girl when he was 5 years old. Took one punch from her and lost three teeth. Till this day he said it was the hardest he'd even been hit.

Brooke tried to imagine it, but every time she'd choke on her beer from laughing. It would have been a sight to see.

Her stories weren't as funny, especially when he took notice to how close she and Peyton were. To most people she hated talking about the lack of love her parents showed her, but tonight she was in an open mood.

It wasn't hard to understand that the lack of love her parents showed her pushed her towards her best friend. In was way she was glad, it's what made her love her friend so much, but it also showed her a flaw. She relied on her friend too much sometimes.

When she couldn't turn to Peyton, where could she go? It was nice to know that in the last year people around her started to show they cared for her. It'd been something she'd lacked for many years.

"I find that hard to believe," Jack offered, after she finished her story. "From the little I've learned you have quite the attention from everyone."

"Attention can be a two faced bitch," Brooke explained honestly. She noticed Jacks serious face, before her breath caught. This couldn't be happening. "Oh god."

"What?" Jack asked, surprised. He noticed her eyes and turned to see what she was looking at. He saw nothing. "What is it?"

Brooke watched as a guy a few tables down smiled towards her before getting up and headed her way. "Damn it. That guy coming over, the one with the stupid smirk on his face. I hooked up with him awhile ago."

Before Jack could answer, the guy stopped in front of the two by the bar, smiling at Brooke.

"Brooke right?" He smirked. She nodded slowly. "I knew it was you."

"Yeah," Brooke mumbled, embarrassed. Truth be told she didn't even remember the night, but she didn't forget a face.

"What's it been a year?" He smirked again, finally noticing Jack. "Hey man."

Jack nodded, not saying anything.

"You're looking really damn fine tonight," The guy continued, reeking of alcohol. He turned again to Jack. "Sorry bud, she's with you. My fault. But I'll tell ya; she's a hell of a lay. Crazy in the sheets."

Brooke nearly grabbed the bottle near her and dropped it over his head. "Excuse me?"

"What it's a compliment," He laughed. "You're a good screw…"

"Why don't you watch your fuckin' mouth," Jack said, turning the guy towards him.

"Hey man, I was just saying," The guy said, confused with the hostility.

"I don't care what you were saying. Quit being an asshole and get out of here."

The guy stepped back, turning to Brooke. "Real keeper you have here. Guy's a prick."

Brooked smiled sweetly at the guy. "Well at least I remember his name. Bye jackass."

Without another word the two watched as the guy slowly made his way back to his table, confused and defeated.

"Asshole," Jack whispered, before looking over at Brooke. "Sorry but he had it coming."

"No complaints here," Brooke said, thankful he stepped in when he did. "I'm just embarrassed I use to hook up with guys like that."

The light buzz of Jack's phone interrupted them as he quickly checked to see who it was. It was late, very late, whoever was calling must have had something important to say.

Seeing the caller Id, Jack excused himself. "It's Ed, I'll be right back."

"Take your time," Brooke said, watching as he left towards the exit. She couldn't blame him, the place was really starting to pick up. It was hard to hear yourself think.

Taking another sip of her beer, Brooke looked around to see if any of her friends were still here. She didn't mind sitting alone, but sooner or later a guy would make his way over and take a shot.

Any other night maybe she would indulge, even at the beginning of tonight, but she didn't want that anymore. Honestly, she wanted to finish talking to Jack. Some of the things she learned were interesting to hear.

And as much as she dreaded it, she was having a good time.

Smiling to herself, she reached over for her beer but felt her hand collide with something before her forearm was drenched in whatever drink had been spilled. She looked up, ready to give whoever a piece of her mind but was stopped short after seeing their face.

"Oh man I am so sorry," The guy apologized. He was around Brooke's age, brown hair, dark eyes, and the way he was fussing to grab napkins gave him an adorable look. "Can I get some more napkins please? I'm really sorry."

"It's fine," Brooke smiled, waving it off. The boy continued to try and dry the mess he'd made, making Brooke laugh. "Seriously, it's okay. Not the first time I've had a drink spilled on me."

The guy smiled sheepishly at her. "Still sorry."

Brooke smiled, thinking he was actually cute. "You're forgiven."

"I'm Chase," The guy introduced, sticking his hand out. "I don't normally meet people by spilling my drink on them, I swear."

She laughed, shaking his hand. "Brooke. And I believe you."

The two stared each other done, not really sure what to say next. Brooke had never seen him before, especially around school, she'd defiantly remember a smile like that.

Chase, smiling at the beautiful girl in front of him, remembered his manners. "Um, can I buy you a drink or something? Pay you back for kind of ruining your shirt."

She would have jumped at the chance, but she remembered where she was. Looking towards the exit, she noticed Jack making his way back towards the bar. He'd probably understand but Brooke wouldn't put him in that spot.

"I'm sorry," She apologized, smiling a little at his defeated face. "I was actually leaving pretty soon."

"Yeah of course no problem," Chase hurried, waving it off like no big deal. He noticed a guy make his way over, before he sat near them, nodding towards Brooke. "Hey man, I'm Chase."

Jack watched as the guy put his hand out, a nervous smile on his face. "Jack."

"Anyways," Chase smiled, seeing the guy not raise his hand. He turned to Brooke one last time, hoping he'd see her again. "Again, I'm sorry. Have a great night Brooke."

"You too," Brooke smiled as the guy walked away. She wondered why she'd never seen him before, maybe he was new in town. Before being lost in her imagination, she turned to Jack with a look. "What was that for?"

"What?" Jack asked, not sure where she was getting at.

Brooke gestured towards his hand. "He tried to shake your hand. You blew him off."

He'd realized his mistake a little too late. "I actually thought he was another one of those guys from your past. Last one didn't make that great of an impression."

It made sense, the last guy was a dick. "Yeah I gotta pick better guys."

Jack laughed. "Maybe tomorrow. Right now I'm pretty beat. You want a lift home or are you crashing at Peyton's?"

* * *

Brooke POV

The two of them stumbled into the darkness of the home as they did their best not to make a sound. It was almost 1 in the morning, and they'd noticed that Peyton had already gotten home, probably asleep.

Brooke was a little surprised, she half expected to see her friend up waiting to grill her on how the night went. There was always the morning for that, and Brooke knew it would come eventually.

Making there way upstairs, Brooke watched as Jack headed towards his room for the night. They hadn't said much in the car ride, just enjoying the quiet sounds of Tree Hill on their way home.

Still, she'd admitted to him that she didn't want to go, and that felt like a mean thing to leave the night on.

"Hey Jack," She whispered. He stopped short of entering his room to look at her. "Thanks huh. It wasn't the night I expected, but I ended up having fun."

"No problem," He smiled back.

"You should do that more often," Brooke found herself saying. She saw his confused look, needing to elaborate. "Talk, smile, like you did tonight. There's actually a person in there."

He laughed at her joke, smiling one last time. "I guess you're just easy to talk too."

She felt her cheeks redden at the look he was giving her. Thankful for the dark, Brooke mumbled goodnight before slipping into Peyton's room. She didn't want to think about it any longer as she slipped into bed.

Both Haley and Peyton had been teasing her for the past two weeks about him, and seeing the look he gave her summed it up. She was attracted to him.

Now all she had to do was do a better job at denying it from the moment she woke up.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Nathan POV

Nathan felt the cold wind in his lungs as he raced back towards home. It wasn't very cold in Tree Hill, but early in the morning, with the sun just starting to rise, there was a coolness in the air.

He'd been running for an hour, and if yesterdays practice was any indication, he should've been running even longer. The image of Whitey telling him not to get his personal life in the way of his play on the court passed his mind a dozen times since he'd woken up.

He shrugged it off every time, but it did hold some truth. He wouldn't dwell on it so much; just work that much harder in maintaining both. He wouldn't slip at either, he couldn't afford to, and he didn't want to.

A balance between the women he loved and the sport he loved would be ideal, and he'd do anything to make that happen. So if it meant waking up at 5 to run, then so be it. He knew in the end it would be beneficial.

Except for the reaction his wife would give him when he'd come strolling in through the door. Which was exactly what he got an hour later.

"Where have you been?" Haley asked, arms crossed.

"Running," Nathan answered, short on breath. He walked passed her towards the fridge. He'd take the scolding; he just needed some water while doing it. "What's up?"

"Clearly you," Haley answered, following him. "You could have written a note. I thought something happened."

"Hales, I run everyday."

"Yes, but not that early."

He saw her concerned face. It scared her and he never wanted her to feel that. Going over, he pulled her into a hug. He felt her shoulders drop and she relaxed into the hug.

"Sorry."

"You're forgiven," She mumbled into his chest.

Smiling down at her, Nathan wondered what she was doing up so early. "So what's the plan today?"

"Well we have the party," Haley explained.

The others had been planning the surprise wedding party for the two and they couldn't have been more thrilled. It showed how much their friends cared about them. They just wished they did a better job at not telling the whole school about it.

It took barely a day until Nathan heard Tim talking about it with some guys on the team. After that, Haley had overheard some girls talking about a party as well, and then the rest was history.

Throughout the week they must have caught dozens of people discussing it. Haley had said after the party she'd tell Lucas to do a better job at handling the word 'surprise'.

Still, they'd agreed for the benefit of their friends, when they'd show up to wherever it was, they'd act surprised.

"Ah yeah, should be fun," Nathan mumbled, nearly forgetting that was today.

"Oh come on," Haley whined. "You use to be Mr. Party back in the day."

"That was before I got married," Nathan joked. "Besides, are parents are going to be there. That's a whole other disaster waiting to happen."

Haley nodded, agreeing with him. "That is true. But think of it this way, Lucas will be there, Tim, Peyton and Brooke. They guys on the team, and the boys from the river court. I'm sure even Whitey will make an appearance."

"Hmm, partying with my coach," Nathan pondered. He rolled his eyes. "Not the best idea Hales."

"Okay then," Haley smiled, walking towards him. She threw her hands around his neck. "Then how about this. Jack might be there. It'll be the first time you him and Luke could just hang out for a night. That doesn't come around very often when you grew up without either of your brothers."

He didn't know what he did to deserve being so lucky, and honestly he didn't care. Haley was right, although that wasn't news to anyone. He was lucky enough to have earned her love, and for that he was being rewarded with celebrating that amongst his friends and family, and in attendance, possibly both his brothers.

"You think he'll come?" Nathan asked.

Haley smiled. "I count on it. Besides, he'll want to celebrate once we tell him the good news."

"Oh yeah," Nathan remembered, the other reason he'd woken early. He'd be meeting Keith soon. "You want to come?"

"Bet your ass I do," Haley laughed. She gave him a quick peck before heading to their room. "Give me 10 minutes."

* * *

General POV

Keith and Jack drove silently to the address Ed had given Jack that morning. It was still early, but Keith had been in touch with the landlord and asked for an early meeting. Jack knew it was probably for the party Keith had to get to afterwards. He still wasn't sure if he was going, but he wouldn't want Keith to miss out on Nathan's party.

"So," Keith spoke, his eyes never leaving the road. "Excited?"

Jack shrugged.

It really hadn't sunken in that he was getting a place to his own. For a while he'd never thought he'd live anywhere but his car, but things had changed. Now he was almost used to Peyton's house.

"I guess," He answered. "Gonna be strange waking up to an empty house."

"Yeah I'd miss the pretty girls too," Keith laughed, before looking over at his nephew seriously. "We're still here though. Phone call away and will be there."

"Scared I'll be robbed?" Jack joked.

Rolling his eyes, Keith spoke. "I've seen you train. I feel for the guy who comes to your home picking a fight."

The apartment wasn't very far from Peyton's. Must have been 10 minutes when they found themselves turning into the parking lot of the place.

It seemed nice enough. Parking spots for the tenants, a two story building, a convenient store down the street. All in all it seemed all right. Better then what Jack had in New York that's for sure.

Getting out of the car, the two spotted some familiar faces making there way over.

"Morning strangers," Haley smiled, walking over towards them. She gave Keith a big hug before looking over at Jack. "Big day huh?"

"I'll say," Jack said, nodding towards Nathan. "You guys here for moral support?"

"Actually," Nathan trailed off, not knowing how Jack would take the news. He'd been optimistically cautious of the plan. "We kind of had some help finding the place."

Jack tried to remember what Ed had said, but was pretty sure he never mentioned Nathan and Haley looking for places too with him.

"Ed didn't mention that," Jack said, a little confused.

Keith smiled at his nephew, putting an arm over his shoulder. He noticed the excitement bursting from Haley's face, and decided to give her the baton.

"Haley, you wanna tell Jack?"

"We're neighbors!" She yelled, running over to her brother in law and hugging him tight. She felt him shift uncomfortably but smiled nonetheless. "Sorry I'm just excited."

Jack looked between the three of them, wondering if they were kidding. Haley's excitement told him everything he needed to know. It was legit. Somewhere in the complex in front of him, Nathan and Haley also lived.

His brother looked a little hesitant whereas Keith was smiling lightly, probably hoping for a good reaction.

They were probably thinking he'd freak out over the close proximity to his family as if they were forcing it on him. He smiled at the thought, before finally looking down at Haley and smiling.

"Let's go check out the place."

* * *

Haley POV

"So this is where we live."

Haley opened the door to her apartment as she stepped in followed quickly by Nathan and Jack. Keith had taken off after meeting the landlord, explaining that he had some errands to run.

"Wow, you weren't kidding," Jack whistled, looking over the place. "We really are neighbors."

Her husband looked a little guilty as he answered. "Sorry about the bomb. We thought it'd be a nice surprise. You sure your cool with this cause…"

"It's fine Nathan," Jack reassured. He'd noticed the glances he got from him during the walkthrough of the house. "It's more then fine. You guys found me a place. What more could I possibly ask for?"

"You do realize it means you live next to her," Nathan gestured towards Haley.

She tried to hide the shock from her face but was caught off from the laughter of the two. Nathan had a nasty streak of making jokes at her expense, but seeing the two brothers laugh, it didn't matter.

This is what she'd hoped for as the endgame of bringing Jack home to Tree Hill. She'd seen how strong Lucas and Nathan were together, and adding another piece to that, it made it all the better.

Jack didn't know it yet, probably neither of them, but he was slowly becoming part of their family. Two weeks didn't change much, Haley knew, but they were on the right path.

She understood what Jennifer had been talking about when she said how easy it would be to accept him.

"I could think of worse people to be neighbors with," Jack said after he stopped laughing. "I grew up in New York, and my last place wasn't exactly a 5 star hotel."

"We know," Haley groaned, remembering the landlord. "We passed by your place asking for you. Met your sleezy plumber landlord."

"Samuel," Jack remembered. Wasn't the greatest landlord, but he couldn't really complain, he wasn't the greatest tenant. "Yeah he was kind of…"

Jack tried to find the right word but Haley beat him to it. "Gross? Vile? Rude? Any of the above. He actually spat on me."

Haley shuddered at the thought. She remembered taking an extra long shower that night after remembering where she'd been.

"Yeah it was a dump," Jack summed up. He noticed some boxes littered across the floor. "You packing?"

"Unpacking actually," Nathan explained, kicking the nearest box. "You don't realize how much crap you had once you move out."

"Speaking of," Haley remembered. "Jennifer called yesterday. They're going to be sending some things for the house. Thought you should know."

"Those people are too good to me," Jack mused. He looked at a photo of Nathan and Haley on the wedding day. They seemed happy.

 _God knows I don't deserve it._ Jack thought.

"Anyways," Jack continued, looking over at them. "I should head back, start packing up my stuff. I'm sure Peyton's sick of me. She'll be glad to get the news."

"Doubt it," Nathan smiled grabbing his keys. "Let's go. I'll see you afterwards Hales."

"Bye," Haley waved at the two before closing the door.

Turning around, Haley laid her back against the door. She was glad everything had turned out the way it had. There was a good chance that it could have had the same affect on Jack like when Nathan and Lucas broke the news to him at the diner that very first night.

Ed and Jen had warned them that Jack had tendencies to close off everyone when things got serious. They hadn't seen that yet, and the latest news was a sure fire test.

Glad that everything was okay, she turned her mind to other things, more specifically the party tonight. If she was a betting girl, she knew her parents would show up, probably Deb too which was a whole other problem in itself, and all her friends.

She was a little bummed that her sisters weren't here to celebrate. All of them would surely freak out, but they'd come around eventually. Still, there were times she wished her sisters were here now. It would have been nice to be like Lucas Nathan and Jack. The three didn't really hangout, by they would have so many chances going forward.

It made her a little envious at first, but then she realized that technically they were her family too. Her sisters were out there, but for now, she at least had her husband and brother in laws.

That was a pretty good alternative for her.

* * *

Peyton POV

It'd been an early morning for Peyton, and almost mid day now, she was starting to feel it. She still had some things left to do for the party so she'd spend the first half of the day there. The music was almost complete, and she'd gone through the guest list with Junk who'd met her there.

The list was pointless, but Lucas had insisted. She'd been to enough parties to now that if there were one happening, more likely then not, people would find a way in. Junk and Fergie bouncing wasn't exactly Fort Knox.

"Hey Peyton, where do you want that last of this?" Junk asked, approaching her at the bar.

She eyed the contents. "Beer behind the bar inside the third door once you walk in."

"No prob," Junk saluted. He shuffled around the bar, finding the spot. "You know what's the worst part about handling this liquor?"

"You can't drink it?" Peyton answered.

"You can't drink it," Junk repeated, getting up from his spot. His eyes passed Peyton and noticed someone behind her. "Incoming."

Peyton turned to see her best friend walking towards her with a smile. "Hey I missed you this morning."

Brooke sighed. "Don't remind me. Woke up like at 6. Had an appointment for my hair. Now I just want to sleep."

"Join the club," Peyton pushed out a chair for her friend who gladly accepted. "So?"

"So?"

Rolling her eyes, Peyton answered. "Am I really going to have to pull it out of you? How was last night? You have fun?"

She watched as her friend thought for a minute before smiling. "Surprisingly yeah, I did. It wasn't as bad as I'd thought it'd be. I even learned a bit about him."

"See," Peyton smiled, happy to see she was right. "I knew you'd have a good time."

"You were right."

Smiling one last time, Peyton turned back to her computer. The two sat comfortably in silence for a bit, doing their own thing. Peyton typed away on her keyboard, trying her best to finish this, but found herself distracted. Something was still bugging her.

Looking up, she saw Brooke texting away on her phone, not paying any attention to her.

"So I gotta ask," Peyton started slowly. She saw her friend look up with a bright smile. "Anything happen?"

"Happen?" Brooke repeated.

"Oh come on," Peyton pleaded, seeing the smirk on her friends face. "Something did happen didn't it?"

"Yes, that's why I woke up in bed with you," Brooke answered sarcastically. Titling her phone towards her, Brooke showed her what she was looking at. "I actually met this cute guy yesterday at the bar. Apparently he goes to Tree Hill too."

Grabbing the phone, Peyton eyed the Facebook profile her friend had opened. She was a little confused looking at the face of Chase Adams. This wasn't what she expected when she sent Brooke out last night.

Her endgame wasn't hearing about crazy sex between her and Jack. She just thought Brooke should get to know the eldest Scott brother seeing how she hadn't really been close to him compared to the others.

So hearing how she met a guy was a little confusing.

"You went out with a guy but ended up meeting another one?" Peyton finally said. She shook her head. "I'd say wow but this wouldn't be the first time I've heard this story."

"Play nice," Brooke smiled, smacking her friend on the arm. She expected the confusion. "I didn't go out and purposely try and meet someone P. Sawyer. We just bumped into each other, introduced ourselves, and spoke for like a minute. That's it."

"And now you're Facebook stalking him?"

"Like I said, he was cute," Brooke ignored her comment.

Relenting, Peyton let it go. "Hey if you're happy. Although I'm sure Felix won't be so pleased."

Brooke rolled her. "Maybe in another life. He's hot, but I'm not in the mood to play his games. The only games played are mine, and he isn't invited."

"No complaints from me," Peyton remembered dare night. "I can still taste those eggs."

The two laughed at the memory. As much as a pain that night was, they both had to admit that they had their own moments of fun. Hopefully the night ahead would be even better.

A loud slam alerted the two of another person as they turned to see their friend Mouth head towards them with a big smile.

"Hey guys," He waved. A camera was pointed towards them as he gave them a thumbs up. "I'm taping the night. Seeing if people want to give their own congratulations to Haley and Nathan."

"Oh that's a cool idea," Peyton said, eyeing the camera. "I'll have to think about it. Any kind words Brooke?"

"Absolutely," Brooke turned the camera towards her. "Haley, Nathan, I have one thing to say. Next time use protection. I'm to young to have a friend who's pregnant."

"You will not let that go," Peyton laughed.

Brooke shrugged. "What's a night without a few jokes and surprise's? Speaking of…"

Closing the camera, Brooke pulled Mouth closer to them. "Sit Mouth, we gotta talk."

"Am I in trouble?" He asked, a little worried.

"No way," Brooke smiled at the boy's concerned look. "We're just curious to know what happened with the hot bartender.

The girls laughed as their friend blushed.

"I haven't called her yet," Mouth admitted. He'd wanted to, but someone had held him back. "Felix said I shouldn't call until after three days. Says I don't wanna come across as desperate."

Peyton frowned. "Don't listen to him Mouth, he doesn't know what he's talking about. If that girl didn't want to give you her number to call, she wouldn't have given it in the first place."

"Peyton's right Mouth," Brooke added. "That's stupid advice. You got that hottie's number fair and square. Call her."

"I….I'll think about," Mouth smiled nervously. "Let's just have fun tonight right?"

Peyton felt a little sorry for her friend's hesitance, but understood it. He didn't want to screw it up. He was probably over thinking it, but Peyton would let it be. She was sure he'd do the right thing eventually.

"Mouth's right," Brooke answered. "We're going to have a blast tonight. Maybe will try and find another girl for you."

Mouth blushed again, secretly glancing towards Brooke. Peyton held back a laugh, seeing how oblivious her friend was. There was literally a guy not two feet from her who was head over heals for her.

 _Never change Brooke Davis._ Peyton thought happily.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

General POV

Nathan and Haley pulled up to the address Lucas had texted to them. It didn't seem like much, an older looking building with a couple cars parked around it. They knew what this was, they just didn't know what to expect once they got inside.

"Are you ready for this?" Nathan asked, looking over at Haley. The way she looked tonight, he wished they'd just stayed home for selfish reasons. "You look amazing by the way."

"Thank you," Haley blushed a little. Nathan still had that effect on her. "Come on, I wanna party with all are friends."

The two made their way towards the entrance of the place where they met Junk manning the stairs towards the top floor. Without a word, he stepped aside with a smile, gesturing for them to walk towards the top.

Haley excitedly grabbed her husband's hand and raced towards the top. She tried her best not to trip as her excitement guided her. She hadn't realized how much she was looking forward to this until now.

"Let's do it," She squealed climbing the steps until they heard music and saw flashing lights.

Walking into the place, the two were bombarded with a hoard of people. The music was drowned out from the yells and shouts as the happy couple walked into the mob of their friends taking in every single sight.

Posters decorated the walls with there faces, confetti fell from the ceiling sprinkling everyone around them, silly string was hurled around catching Nathan in the face, horns blared, balloons hung, and soon everyone was chanting Haley and Nathan.

There were too many sites for either of them to look at for long. They just wanted to take in every single aspect as quickly as possible. What their friends had done was just mind blowing.

"Ah there you are," Haley shouted, running over to her friends. Peyton and Brooke tackled her into a hug while Lucas hugged Nathan. "I can't believe this, it's insane guys."

"I know right," Brooke laughed, turning to Nathan. "Congrats Nate!"

"You guys are awesome," Nathan laughed, hugging Brooke. "Seriously this place looks awesome."

"It's what you guys deserve," Lucas smiled, turning to his best friend. He noticed Haley's tears as he brought her in close. "Oh don't cry Hales."

"I know it's stupid," Haley laughed through her tears. She hugged her friend close. "Thank you so much."

The two heard a cough as they turned to Keith. "Don't hog them Luke."

Soon the happily married couple found themselves being congratulated and hugged by all their friends and family. To see how many had turned up was incredible, just knowing all these people cared about them was an amazing feeling.

Haley soon found her parents, while Nathan found his mother tentatively walking around too. Soon came Whitey, and Tim, and some of the cheerleaders, then the rest of Nathans team. Afterwards the boys of the river court huddled around Haley giving their congratulations.

They had so many people to talk to and thank but every time they turned they were swarmed with new people to talk too.

After awhile, the crowd started to spread and enjoy the party without harassing the lucky couple. They found themselves leaning against a table, silly string all over their faces, both with tired looks.

"Please don't tell me you're calling it a night," Peyton joined the two. She noticed both their faces, and wouldn't accept it. "Cause I swear I'll lose it."

"Are you kidding?" Haley laughed. She looked around as everyone enjoyed themselves. "There's no way we miss this. We just needed a little breather from all the hugs and kisses."

"Well here comes one more," Peyton smiled, swinging an arm over the two and bringing them in close. "I'm really happy for you guys. Seriously."

Haley smiled happily into her friend. It meant a lot to have Peyton behind this, especially seeing how she used to date her husband. It just showed how good of a friend she was. Haley wouldn't forget that.

A few feet away, Lucas stood laughing with his uncle Keith. It was the first time since they'd been back from Charleston that they just got to hang out like old times.

"So how are things?" Keith asked. "Now that you're back?"

Lucas gestured over towards the table where Brooke had joined the others. "I'm doing really good. I mean, how can't I be looking at that. It just feels life for the first time in a long time, we're happy."

Keith smiled. "Guess it's a good thing you came back then."

Nodding, Lucas agreed. "Can't run away from are problems right?"

"I guess not," Keith spoke looking around to find Karen watching the two. "Can't keep running away."

* * *

"I don't understand," Haley mumbled sadly. Her parents had just broken the news that they were leaving. "How can you leave now?"

"Haley," Her mother said lovingly. She grabbed hold of her daughter's face gently. "The good news about a moveable home is that we could stop in at anytime. This is your life now, you have a new family, but that doesn't mean we're gone forever. It just means that it's time we gave you your space to live your life."

Haley cried a little as her mother leaned her head against hers. "I'm just gonna miss you."

"And we'll miss you," She whispered. "I love you so much Haley Bob."

The hugged as Nathan and Jimmy watched the two. It was nice to see how close mother and daughter were, even if they were hugging for sad reasons.

"Can I cut in?" A voice said, surprising the two girls.

Haley turned to see a familiar face. She almost didn't recognize her. "Quinn!"

Releasing her mother, Haley and her sister hugged each other tightly while they laughed. They hadn't seen each other since Quinn had left after her graduation, but they spoke regularly.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked, so happy to see her older sister.

Quinn hugged her mom and dad before answering. "My little sis gets married and you don't think I'm going to make the party? I thought you knew me better then that."

"Well I'm glad you're here," Haley smiled again. She noticed Nathan standing off to the side as her family got reacquainted. "Oh I almost forgot, Quinn, this is Nathan…my husband."

"Got that's weird hearing," Quinn laughed. She eyed her brother in law with a smile. "It's nice to meet you Nathan, I'm Quinn. I actually think I remember you when you were a freshman."

"Really?"

Quinn smirked. "Never forget a cute face. You did good Haley."

"I know," Haley laughed, seeing Nathan's embarrassed face.

"Speaking of cute, where's dorky little Lucas Scott," Quinn laughed. "You two are finally related."

The three looked around searching for their friend. He was nearby, standing by the picture board with Peyton and Brooke.

"You guys throw a hell of a party," Lucas commentated, surprising the two girls. They turned to give him happy smiles. "Thank you for the help."

"For them, anything," Peyton remarked.

Lucas laughed, pointing to her ankle. "That explains the tattoo."

"It's symbolic," Peyton explained with a grin.

"Well it's a nice touch." He eyed both of them, so much unsaid between what had happened, but he shrugged it off. The past was best left in the past. "We're going to be okay. All of us."

Brooke smiled at the words. Lucas always did know what to say at the right moment. She was about to answer, when she noticed Haley waving over towards them.

"Heads up, tutor wife is trying to call you," She pointed towards them.

Lucas looked over and smiled. "I'll be right back."

The two girls watched as the boy who once held both their hearts greeted people. Both never thought they'd get to this part, when everything just seemed at ease. For so long it felt like this burden on all their shoulders weighing them down, leaving nothing but misery.

They were glad to finally move past it.

"You think he's right?" Brooke found herself saying. She looked at her best friend with a hesitant smile. "We'll be okay?"

"We will," Peyton smiled, throwing her arm around her friends shoulder. She felt a smile form her lips as she noticed someone at the bar. "Just so you know, that guy from the bar yesterday is here. And he's smiling this way."

"What? Where?" Brooke looked around hurriedly. She spotted the grin Chase was giving her from a mile away. "Is it creepy that he found me or sweet?"

"Neither," Peyton laughed, realizing the kids face resembled someone she knew. "He's on the basketball team, saw him at practice the other day. Probably here with the guys."

"Way to take the wind out of my sails," Brooke grumbled, thinking it was sweet that a guy might have looked for her. "I'm going to go say hi."

"And probably more," Peyton teased.

Brooke rolled her eyes but smirked. "Maybe."

* * *

Jack POV

Jack stood waiting outside the address Lucas had gave him the day before. He'd been thinking about skipping the entire night, solely to focus on packing, but that wasn't a very good excuse. He had nothing to his name; it'd be a terrible lie just because he was nervous of actually spending a night with his family.

The term was still foreign to him, but he knew it was true. Inside held two of his brothers, his uncle, and newly sister in law, and they were celebrating something he was invited too. It was a celebration that only came once in a lifetime, and he wanted to skip it.

A birthday was clockwork, just like the holidays, and just like anniversaries, but to celebrate a newly marriage, especially when it's your brother, that only comes around once, maybe twice.

He couldn't miss this.

For Haley and Nathan he'd go inside, and show them that he was willing to try.

One of the river court guys that Lucas hung out with greeted him at the entrance. He'd forgotten his name, but he recognized Jack as he waved him forward with a smile.

Jack nodded hello before climbing the metal stairs up towards the last floor. He'd heard about how much work all the friends had put into the place, but seeing it didn't give it justice.

Lucas had gone above and beyond, and those who helped him, to put this party together and seeing all the people move around dancing and laughing, he knew they'd succeeded.

Walking in without any attention his way, Jack took advantage and headed deeper into the party, trying his best to see anyone he recognized. A few were his classmates but he didn't pay them much attention. They didn't talk to him, so he returned the curtsey.

The first person he found who he could actually talk to was Skills. He'd been dancing with a girl but noticed Jack looking towards him and immediately headed over.

"So the eldest brother shows," Skills smiled, giving Jack a fist bump. "How you doing man?"

"Not bad, but clearly not as good as you," Jack smiled; nodding towards the girl Skills had been dancing with. "Good night?"

"Only gonna get better."

"Yeah I hear you. But hey do you know here Nathan and Haley are? Wanna go say hi."

Skills thought for a minute before snapping his fingers. "Try the fire escape in the back, close to the exit. Pretty sure I saw your bro head that way."

"Thanks Skills, I'll catch you afterwards."

He watched as Lucas's friend smiled before returning to his date. The guy was definitely having fun; everyone seemed to be he noticed.

Following his directions, Jack slowly made his way past the crowd and towards the exit. It wasn't hard to find, and he was glad to see that Skills was right. The window was closed, but he could make out the shape of Haley and Nathan sitting out on the stairs alone.

He wasn't sure if he should interrupt them, but this would be the only chance to get them alone. The amount of people here was absurd; they must have been busy all night.

Slowly stepping out, he cleared his throat.

The two turned, and he noticed Haley's tears. "Is this a bad time?"

Haley's tears faded as her face broke out into a smile. "You came!"

Jack shrugged. "I couldn't miss this."

Nathan laughed as he watched Haley run up to Jack to pull him into a hug. It was crazy to think how comfortable everyone had become with Jack since he'd been here, but he was glad.

"Thank you so much for coming," Haley thanked, as she released him. "It means a lot."

"It really does," Nathan agreed shaking Jacks hand.

He watched the happy couple with a smile. "I just wanted to say congrats, on everything. I know it seems a little cliché seeing as how you've probably heard that a thousand times already."

"From Nathan's backup point guard maybe," Haley laughed, remembering about a dozen faces she'd never seen before congratulate her. "From you, I know you mean it."

"I do," Jack smiled, not really sure what else to say. He eyed Nathan with a smirk. "It's kind of strange, younger brother beats you to the alter."

The three shared a laugh at the poor joke. It was crazy how that one sentence said so much to all of them. It was the first time Jack had referred to Nathan as a brother, albeit a joke, it still was a huge step.

A step all three were glad to have been taken.

* * *

Lucas POV

Lucas was nearly blinded as Mouth and Fergie attacked him with silly string. The three had agreed no teams, but Lucas soon found himself on the short end being double-teamed by his friends.

Collapsing onto the floor against the wall, he sighed tiredly. His friends laughed as they continued on, spotting Skills on the dance floor and taking their aim towards him.

He was just glad to get 5 minutes to breathe. The taste of silly string filled his mouth as he attempted to peel it off his body.

"Stupid thing," He mumbled, as he heard a laugh above him. Leaning against the wall was the familiar site of a beautiful smile. "Anna?"

"Every time I see you something always strange is happening," She laughed, pointing towards his current state. "Is this a dare?"

Embarrassed, he pointed towards his friends. "Unfortunate choice of friends is to blame. They ganged up on me first chance they got."

"Poor you." Anna looked down at him with a smile. "So I heard you planned this party."

Lucas nodded as he got up. "I had some help. But I'm curious how'd you hear about it?"

Anna pointed into the crowd. "My brothers around here somewhere, he heard about it at school."

"Which you go to," Lucas smiled. "You forgot to mention you went to Tree Hill."

"You never asked."

The two shared a smile before they found themselves slowly walking towards the bar.

"What else don't I know about you?" Lucas asked, curious to know more.

"Play your cards right and you'll learn." Anna shot him a flirty smile before it dropped. "Oh no."

"What's wrong," Lucas asked but was cut short when he felt a hand spin his shoulder around. His body jerked as he turned to face Felix. "What the hell man?"

Felix glared at him as he held a phone towards his face. "You wanna explain why you're kissing my sister?"

Lucas didn't bother to look at the picture. "You wanna get that out of my face."

"Felix stop," Anna shouted, stepping between the two. "Out, now!"

Lucas watched as Anna pulled him towards the exit. He didn't have to ask who the brother was now. Of course the one girl he finds cool had to be related to a douche bag. He almost laughed at his misfortune but refrained. He was just worried about Anna.

"Everything cool Luke?" Peyton asked. She'd made her way towards them after seeing the confrontation.

"I hope so."

* * *

General POV

"So I'd say you should meet my mom," Nathan mused, remembering his mother's outburst. "But I'm pretty sure she ditched."

Nathan and Jack found themselves at the bar after Haley had taken off to go find her family. They'd sat comfortably for the last half hour talking about how Nathan knew some of the people around them.

"You have no other family here?" Jack wondered. So far he'd seen Keith and that was about it. He knew Lucas was around here but hadn't seen him yet.

"Guess not," Nathan answered, not really caring. "My parents aren't exactly thrilled with the idea of me getting married."

"What about Haley's?"

"They support us," Nathan explained. He was glad to have at least someone in their corner. "I'm sure they're a little skeptic, but they're doing a good job of hiding it."

Nathan smiled at the two being mentioned as he watched them interact with Haley a few feet away. They were so at ease, maybe a little too much, but it just seemed to fall into place. Jimmy and Vivian supported their daughter, even if it wasn't the best of choices. He wondered what that was like, to know that you'd have a parent in your corner even when you're wrong.

Even Lucas was lucky enough to have Karen be by his side. He may not have had a father, but he grew up with a great mother. Nathan didn't question whether his mom had it in her, he'd seen it, just at the moment, and he needed her support, even if he didn't want to admit it.

It was times like this where Nathan and Jack were alike. It was them against the world. There was no parent to turn to when things got tough. Sure they had Keith, but at home, alone, when they look for guidance, they could only look to themselves.

Nathan was lucky to have Haley. He wasn't sure he could deal with growing up alone without help.

"So Keith mentioned you might join the boxing team," Nathan mentioned, remembering what their uncle had told him earlier. "Any truth to that?"

Jack shrugged. "Haven't given it much thought. Though I gotta admit, crazy as it sounds, I do miss the feeling of it."

Nathan smirked, remembering their first encounter. "Hey if you ever wanna fight, let me know. I still owe you for that punch."

"Eye for an eye," Jack smiled, raising his glass. "I can respect that."

"Respect what?" Haley asked, joining the two. She wasn't alone as she dragged Quinn with her to meet Jack. "Oh Jack, this is my sister Quinn. Quinn, this is Jack, my new brother in law."

Quinn smiled at the newest member of her sister's family. "It's nice to meet you Jack. Haley's told me all about you."

Jack returned the smile, seeing the resemblance between the sisters. "Hey it's good to meet you."

"Quinn's my older sister," Haley explained, feeling the need to clarify. She knew Jack didn't know much about anyone outside of them. "She actually graduated from Tree Hill."

"Oh cool."

Jack wasn't really sure what to say. He noticed the looks he was getting from the three, mostly encouraging smiles, but no one said anything. For a brief moment all four of them stood staring waiting for the other to speak.

Thankfully Jack saw an out. "Can you guys excuse me for a minute. I'm gonna go say hi to Peyton."

The three nodded as they watched him walk away.

"Did that feel like an ambush?" Haley asked Nathan worriedly. She saw how confused Jack looked.

Nathan waved it off with a smile. "I think that's just him. He's a little awkward with new people."

Quinn smiled. "Kind of like Haley."

"I'm not awkward!"

Laughing at her sister's expense, Quinn turned back to Jacks retreating form. "I will say this, the Scott's have some good genes. Jack's pretty easy on the eyes."

"Hand's off," Haley warned. She saw her sister smirk. "Stop acting like Taylor. Jack's off limits, Peyton and I agreed that we're going to find him a nice girl."

"I'm not nice?" Quinn fake pouted.

"Nice girls stay," Haley answered with a smile. "They don't leave."

"What if I stay?" Quinn's face broke into a smile, not able to hide it any longer. "What if my wedding gift was me coming home?"

Haley choked back a sob, not giving in to believing it. "You're lying!"

"It wouldn't be now," Quinn explained, not wanting to give her sisters hopes up. "But once I'm done this semester, there may be another James back in town. Well, now I guess it's just me, seeing as how you're a…."

Quinn was cut off as Haley pulled her into a tight hug. The two didn't realize how much they missed each other. This news meant so much for both of them, and right now, they couldn't imagine anything ruining that.

"I can't believe it," Haley whispered, so happy at the idea of her sister coming home soon.

"Believe it Hales," Quinn whispered back, giving a comforting squeeze.

Across the room, where Jack had left the others, he made his way towards his blonde roommate who was currently standing near the DJ on her computer.

He knew about Peyton's passion for music, hearing it countless times during his two-week stay at her house. He'd never heard so many unheard of bands before in his life, and if he were being honest, he wasn't that keen on hearing again, but it was nice to see how passionate she was about it.

Some people spent their entire lives looking for that one thing that made them who they are. For Jack it was fighting, and for Peyton, it was music.

He was glad to see she had found her calling, even if she hadn't realized it yet.

"Hey stranger," Peyton smiled, lifting her head from the screen to spot her roommate walking towards her. "Didn't think you'd show."

"You're not the first," Jack smiled; happy he'd proved them wrong. "You guys did a hell of a job."

Peyton waved it off like no big deal. "I can't take all the credit, but I will."

"Well I'll have to say great job to Lucas and Brooke for doing nothing when I find them," Jack joked.

Peyton gestured towards the bar where her best friend sat. "I saw Luke about 5 minutes ago but he took off with Keith somewhere, but Brooke's at the bar if you wanna go say hi. Careful though, she's in her element, don't wanna break up a potential hook up for Brooke Davis."

The two turned to see the girl in question laughing at something Chase had said. They'd spent the last hour getting to know each other and hadn't left their spot once.

"That's the guy from the bar," Jack noted, remembering his face.

Peyton nodded. "Yeah, Chase. Actually goes to Tree Hill. Don't know him but Brooke seems a little infatuated with him."

"Seems like he might have some competition."

Near the bar where Brooke and Chase sat, a few seats down stood Felix glaring towards them. Peyton wondered if he might do something, considering he'd nearly attacked Lucas before but thought against it. He didn't have a claim on Brooke.

"He's persistent," Peyton commentated.

"It's weird," Jack finished. He didn't want to talk about Felix any longer; he'd come here for a reason. "But anyways, I actually came here for a reason. Got the place today, so I'm officially moved out."

It wasn't news to Peyton, seeing how Jack had told her he was looking at a place this weekend, but the news still surprised her a little. She'd been so used to seeing him these past weeks that she'd forgot that he'd be gone eventually.

"Oh wow," Peyton said, happy for him. "That's awesome Jack."

"Yeah," Jack scratched his head shyly. "But I just wanted to say thank you."

"It's no big deal…"

"It is," Jack cut. What Peyton had done was a huge deal to him. "You took a chance and gave me a roof over my head. I can't possibly repay that. I just wanted you to know how much that meant to me."

Peyton watched as he pulled a crumpled up envelope from his pocket and handed it to her. She was a little confused, but opened it up nevertheless. Inside, expecting a thank you card, Peyton found something much better.

"These are two tickets to the Foo Fighters later this year," Peyton whispered. She'd been trying to get tickets for months to no avail. She looked up shocked. "How did you….?"

"Jerry," Jack explained. His old friend new quite a bit of people up in New York. "He owed me a favor."

"I…I don't know what to say."

Jack smiled happy to see her reaction. "You don't have to say anything. Just have fun."

Peyton rushed over around the table to hug him. "I will. Thank you so much."

Smiling back, Jack noticed someone from the corner of his eye. "No problem, but hey, I just spotted Lucas. Gonna run over before he disappears again."

"Yeah yeah of course," Peyton said hastily. She was still on cloud nine.

Across from the two, Lucas sat laughing with Anna who'd made it back a few moments ago. She'd excused her brother but Lucas shrugged it off. He wasn't exactly supportive when he'd found out about Haley and Nathan, so he'd give Felix a pass this time.

"So you move almost every year?" Lucas asked amazed.

"Yeah, it kinda of sucks," Anna said sadly.

In a way Lucas could see why she'd say that. Couldn't be easy leaving your friends and memories at the turn of the calendar year. Yet all he could think of was all the new sights and wonders her family saw. Each year they got to make a whole new story for themselves regardless of their past.

He guessed it's what he tried to do in Charleston for a short time. Change his life style, become someone different, it was appealing in a way. Still, he found himself back home in the end, and probably for the best.

Looking around, spotting all his friends and family, it was an easy decision. Just looking up the first sight he saw was Mouth spraying nacho cheese all over Skills. Where else would he find friends like that?

"Well hopefully Tree Hill sticks," Lucas raised his glass. The two shared a smile before looking back around at the party. It'd been almost two hours and Lucas still hadn't seen Jack.

But he did notice something else.

"Excuse me," Lucas said seriously, quickly out of his seat.

"Where are you…?" Anna asked before following his path. "Lucas wait!"

Ignoring the pleas, Lucas headed towards where Felix and Mouth stood arguing.

"I just need some advice," Mouth pleaded. "Please, I'm gonna call afterwards and I just want to know what to say."

"Seriously Mouth, I don't have time for this shit," Felix said annoyed. He'd been having a crummy night. His sister had fought with him and he'd spent the night watching some smiling baby faced loser flirt with Brooke. "Find someone else to help you solve the mystery to your virginity."

"Come on man," Mouth said, feeling the shot he'd just took. "Please."

Felix shoved past the pleading boy to come face to face with his sister's newest affection.

"You gotta problem with my friend?" Lucas asked seriously.

"Maybe I gotta problem with you," Felix answered seeing his sister approach them.

"Yeah I think you do," Lucas stared him dead in the eye before quickly looking around. He spotted his mother and Keith watching him and a few feet away Haley and Nathan stood laughing with some friends. This wasn't the place. "You're lucky, I'm not gonna do this in here."

"That's too bad," Felix answered, turning his body away. "Cause I am."

Lucas didn't see the punch coming until it was too late. The fist collided with his jaw, sending his body backwards and onto an unsuspecting group of people. His face hurt as he managed his way up, but the adrenaline guided him forward.

He saw Felix attempt to swing again but before either could throw a punch a body tackled Felix to the ground.

Jack saw the cheap shot Felix had thrown moments before he'd made his way towards Lucas. Reacting on instinct, he tackled him hard to the ground before he could throw another punch.

A switch turned off inside his head as the two guys battled for dominance on the floor. Getting the upper hand, Jack swung his fist and connected. He opened a gash right above Felix's left eye. He sent another towards his mouth, landing it quickly and painfully.

Lucas watched as his brother wrestled on the floor and acted quickly. He shouldn't have let it get this far, especially getting his brother in the middle of this.

With the help of Nathan, the two ran towards the guy and attempted to separate them. It wasn't easy, even with Keith's help, but they pulled Jack off before he could land another punch.

"Hey it's over, it's over," Lucas whispered, holding Jack back. He moved angrily trying to break free from Lucas and Nathan's grasp but couldn't.

"Okay let's go," Keith wrestled with Felix, who was shouting profanities towards the boys. "You're out."

"I forgot, everyone's related in this town," Felix spat.

The crowd parted as Keith dragged away the stubborn teen. The music had stopped and many had made their way towards the commotion.

Jack watched the questioning glances of the crowd as they stared his way. He saw them whisper and point, their judgmental eyes looking him over. He knew what they thought; it was the same thing going through his head.

He'd screwed up.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

General POV

The party had ended and with it the crowd as well. Soon everyone found themselves on their way home to sleep off a great night. Almost everyone had said nothing but nice things about the party, the others who didn't surely would have if they hadn't been so intoxicated.

Only a few remained to clean up the mess and wait out the remainder of the night, and of the few, the three Scott brothers found themselves at the bar treating their wounds of the earlier encounter with Felix.

Karen stood behind the bar discussing Lucas's punishment as she handed him a bag of ice for his swollen cheek. Jack stood idly by watching the mother scold her child. He felt terrible about what had happened and worst of all, Lucas had taken the hit for it.

"Would it help if I said I didn't plan this?" Lucas asked, handing his phone over.

Karen shook her head. "Not really. Now give me a minute, I'm pretty sure I saw some bandages in the bathroom somewhere."

Lucas shrugged knowing it was no use. His mother was always stern when it came to rules, even if he wasn't in the wrong for the most part. If there was a part to play, then there was a price to pay.

Keith approached the three after seeing Karen walk off. Right now, he was the closest thing either of them had for guidance.

"Well I think that sums up an entertaining night," Keith joked. He noticed the serious looks all three of his nephews were giving him. "Hey look at it this way, you guys really are all brothers. Fighting seems to be drilled into your DNA."

"I shouldn't have fought in the first place," Jack whispered, cradling his hands. Tiny cuts covered his knuckles, reminding him of what he'd done. "I shouldn't have come."

"Screw that," Nathan butted it. "The guy had it coming. You didn't do anything wrong."

Lucas agreed. "He's right. I should be thanking you. You stopped him from hitting me again."

Jack shook off the remarks both had given. "You guys don't get it. I would have kept hitting him if you hadn't pulled me off."

Jack felt a hand rest on his arm as he looked up to see Keith looking at him.

"But they pulled you off," Keith explained. He looked between the three. "They stopped you just like you stopped that kid from hitting Luke. You aren't alone anymore, neither of you are. You all have each other."

Nathan nodded. "He's right. Just next time you guys decide to fight Felix, let me know. Still owe him for dare night."

The four of them laughed quietly. It was the first time the four Scotts had the chance to really talk. It was strange for Keith to see 3 different boys all from different mothers interact with each other. As different as all their lives were, they were all so similar in ways.

"Anyways, I'm going to leave you guys to it," Keith smiled at the three. "Try to keep your noses clean."

The three boys said their goodbyes before sitting quietly at the bar alone.

"How pissed do you think he is?" Jack wondered, thinking about Felix.

"Well you punched him and I kissed his sister," Lucas summed up. He saw the questioning glances from the other two. "That girl I was with, that's Anna, his sister."

"Well that explains why he's pissed," Nathan whistled. "I wouldn't worry about it too much."

Jack laughed a little. "I'm not worried, I can take care of myself. It's you two who have to keep your heads up."

The joke caught Nathan and Lucas by surprise as they broke out into laughter.

"I've been in my fair share of fights," Nathan bragged, getting up to prove his point. "Felix wants to go I'm willing and ready."

"That's what every wife wants to hear," A voice cut in. The three turned to see Haley approaching them with Quinn, Peyton, and Brooke closely behind. "Are you starting a fight club?"

"Maybe," Nathan smiled, pulling his wife close.

"Can't say I approve," Haley answered. She turned to Lucas. "How's the face Luke?"

"Sore," He answered, pressing the bag of ice against his face once more.

Jack looked at the married couple. "Sorry I almost ruined your night."

"You're forgiven," Haley teased, looking up at her husband. "And no more fighting."

"Let em fight," Quinn joined them, throwing her arm around her little sister. She eyed the three Scott brothers. "Means they'll look after each other."

"Maybe," Haley contemplated. She turned to her other two friends who'd made there way to the group. "I owe you two big time. This party was amazing."

Brooke and Peyton waved it off.

"It was our pleasure," Peyton answered.

"Really was," Brooke smirked, showing everyone a piece of paper. The others looked down to see a phone number written. "I've gotta date this week."

"That was quick," Jack noted nonchalantly.

Peyton laughed at his answer. "Trust me, that's a snails pace. Surprised they aren't making out in someone's back seat already."

"Hey," Brooke pretended to look hurt but saw the others holding back a laugh. A guilty smile broke her face. "Fine. True."

The others laughed. Some of them still knew Brooke's past and how…open she was when it concerned dating boys.

Noticing the time, Quinn yawned tiredly. "Well as much fun as this was, I gotta get my eight hours. You ready to go Hales?"

"Really? Already?" Haley whined, not ready to go home yet. She still wanted to take pictures of all the hard work her friends had done. "Can you give my half hour? Tops?"

"Haaaaaleyyyyyy," Quinn cried. She'd been in a plane all day, and then standing the rest of it. "I had a long day and just wanna sit down on a couch and do nothing. Please."

"20 minutes?"

"I'll give you a lift if you want," Jack offered, getting up from his seat. "I'm heading there anyways, gotta start unpacking."

Brooke frowned. "I don't understand."

Haley explained. "Jack found a place, and it just so happens that he's moving in next door."

Lucas and Peyton knew about the surprise the two had for Jack, but Brooke had been left in the dark. She hadn't even known he'd been looking for a new place yet.

"Oh wow…"Brooke tried to find the right words. "That's cool."

"Yeah," Jack nodded, turning to Quinn. "So if you want a lift, I'll leave now?"

"That'd be great thank you," Quinn smiled happily.

"Okay." Jack turned to Haley and Nathan one last time. "Sorry again guys."

"Stop apologizing," Nathan warned, giving him a slap on the back. "I'll see you afterwards."

Jack said a goodbye to Lucas and the others before making his way towards the exit. They'd all gotten used to Jack's apologies by now, and found it amusing. Half the stuff he said sorry for wasn't really his fault. He carried the burden of others, which was a unique trait.

"So here's the key," Haley said, handing it to Quinn. "Will be home soon, just wanna take one last look before we clean up this place."

"Take your time," Quinn said, bringing her sister in for a hug. "I'm happy for you Hales."

"Thank you."

The others said bye as Quinn followed quickly after Jack. It was only the five of them now, just like old times.

"It was nice your sister came Haley," Peyton noted. She'd never officially met her, just remembered her face in crossing when she was still a freshman.

"Yeah," Brooke mumbled, looking at the retreating form of the girl in question. She was surprised how easily she'd said yes to the offer. "Is she in town long?"

"Not sure," Haley said truthfully. They hadn't spoken much about her plans for now. She looked back at her friend's swollen face. "I still can't believe he hit you."

"I can't believe I didn't see it coming," Lucas mumbled.

"Well think of the bright side," Peyton offered. The others looked at her confused.

"How could there possibly be a bright side to being punched?" Brooke asked.

Peyton smiled, handing them a photo she'd taken. "It was the first thing the three of them did together as a team."

Everyone looked down to see the captured image of Lucas Nathan and Jack as they stood together moments after everything had finished. They weren't looking towards the camera, nor smiling, but in the moment, without a doubt, the three looked like brothers.

* * *

Jack POV

Rain had started to come down hard on Tree Hill as Jack drove towards his new home. It was dark now, and with the rain it made it hard to see, but he'd gotten used to Tree Hill. He knew his way around a little better.

If he could manage living in New York City, a town like Tree Hill was a piece of cake.

His car mate didn't say much. She sat quietly in the passenger seat, which he was thankful for.

It gave him time to think, even if he didn't want to remember. He'd screwed up. Keith had down played it but he knew the severity of the situation. Lucas and Nathan were in the dark. Best they knew, he stood up for Lucas and that was it.

He'd hoped the others all thought the same. But he knew the truth, so did Keith, and he couldn't hide it from himself.

Most of the time he hid his anger well. He'd practiced for so long, but in moments like before, he couldn't hide from it. His anger was a dangerous thing, and one day, it'd hurt someone beyond repair.

"Are you okay?"

Jack's thoughts disappeared as he turned to see Quinn had spoken. "What?"

"Your hands," She gestured towards the wheel. "You're knuckles are almost white from squeezing so hard."

Realizing she was right, Jack relaxed immediately. "Sorry. Head was in a different place."

He could see her slight hesitance from the corner of his eye. It seemed whenever he was around someone they were worried about their well-being. Maybe he shouldn't have offered her a ride, best for both of them.

Still, stealing a glance, he was glad he did. It didn't seem possible but every girl Nathan and Lucas associated themselves with had some sort of requirement to be good looking. Maybe it was him, it'd been so long that maybe every girl appeared to be gorgeous.

He shook the thought away, that'd be too far of a stretch. Quickly looking again, he'd think it'd be a pretty cruel joke if Quinn weren't what she looked at.

She was taller then Haley, which didn't speak many volumes seeing as Haley was quite small. Yet she was taller then most the girls in Tree Hill he'd seen. There was also a maturity about her. It made sense; Nathan had said she was almost 21 years old.

But it was her eyes that reeled him in. He'd never seen a blue quite like that.

"Do you go to school?" Jack suddenly asked. It sounded stupid coming from his mouth, but it was too late.

He noticed a smile break her face as she answered. "Small talk? Really? Haley's told me quite a bit about you, small talk not being one of them."

He couldn't fault Haley on that. "What else has she said?"

"That the first time you met Nathan you punched him," Quinn answered. There was a silence before she broke out into laughter. "I'm sorry, it just from the little I know about you, you always seem to be fighting."

Jack smiled a little, staring at her as she laughed. "There isn't much else."

The laughing stopped. "Is that what you believe? Or hope others do?"

The question hung in the air, waiting to be answered. It wasn't easy knowing, especially when the person being asked couldn't tell the difference.

"I'm studying to be a photographer," Quinn explained. Jack didn't know why she left the question alone but was thankful for it. "I'm in my second year."

"Do you like it?"

Quinn nodded. "I love it. I get to look through a lens and see a different world. In one snap I could re imagine the landscape of my life."

Jack parked the car as they arrived at his newest home next to Haley's. "Must be nice, seeing a different world then the one you've got."

"I dunno," Quinn shrugged. She thought about today. "I got to see my little sister celebrate her wedding. Seems like a pretty great world I've got."

"Can't argue with that," Jack mused, getting out of the car. The rain started to really come down as Jack sprinted quickly towards Haley's apartment with Quinn following. "Anyways, this is you."

Jack watched as Quinn gave him a small wave before heading inside. He heard the door lock before turning back towards the stairs. He was he now, he'd mine as well unpack his car.

Heading down into the rain, he quickly opened his trunk and peered inside. There wasn't much, mostly everything he had was at Peyton's house, but he had some clothes, a lawn chair, and a few blankets. Other then his bag, that was it.

It wasn't luxurious but it was a start.

The rain started to drip down around the rim of the hood and onto the clothes he had. Quickly grabbing them, he tossed them into a bag, grabbed the chair, and closed everything up.

Thankfully the owner had given him the key as he hurried up the stairs and out of the rain. Last thing he needed was banging on his door at 1 in the morning.

He was just about to pass Nathan and Haley's door when it opened suddenly and Quinn appeared leaning casually against the frame.

"Hey," She eyed the stuff in his hands. "Unpacking?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, figured I'd start now. Aren't you cold?"

As Quinn looked down, Jack found himself following. A short pair of shorts replaced the jeans she'd worn to the party and her long sleeved shirt was replaced with a tank top. To say it was provocative would be an understatement.

"Spent a winter in Canada," Quinn explained, gesturing to herself. "You don't know cold until you've lived there."

He'd never been, but he'd take her word. Standing there, stuff in his hands, Jack wondered how long he'd have to stay before he could excuse himself. He wasn't annoyed with her presence, just tired of standing in the rain holding a lawn chair.

"Anyways," Jack started slowly stepping past the door.

"You want some help?" Quinn asked suddenly. She must have caught his questioning glance. "Nathan's got a pack of beer in the fridge. I know you don't have much, but figured we'd break in your new place. This is your first night right?"

He wasn't sleeping there, but technically it was. "I guess."

"Well then have a beer with me," Quinn smiled. She headed back inside, leaving the door open. Jack didn't have time to stick his head in before she returned with beer in hand. "Besides, gives me a chance to get to know my sisters new brother in law."

Jack didn't say a word as the girl stepped past him and down the hall towards his door.

* * *

Quinn POV

It'd been a few years since Quinn had stepped foot into Tree Hill. At first when she'd left, she never imagined coming back. There was the whole world out there to discover. To stay put in one place was a crime to every imagination out there. The world was made to be seen, and she'd promised herself she'd would do just that.

Camera in hand, new out take on life, she was ready to conquer it. For the last three years she'd had. So many stories to tell, so many not to, but the experiences were all different. Every choice, good or bad, led her towards her dream.

She still wanted to capture the beauty of the world through her camera. That was still her dream, but somewhere in the past three years she'd missed something.

There wasn't a switch that made her suddenly miss her family. She wasn't cruel like that, she'd missed them dearly the minute she'd left, her parents, her brothers, and sisters, especially her baby sister. Every day that passed she thought of them.

She'd left for them, to show them what she was capable of, yet she came back for them. Her brothers gone, her sisters gone, her parents soon to follow, all that remained was her baby sister.

Her baby sister who'd got married.

She remembered the phone call from her the day after the wedding. Haley had always been passionate, about school, her friends, her family, and her music. Yet listening to her speak about to love she had for her new husband, it's what brought Quinn home.

Quinn wanted to be here.

All she knew was that in those three years of living her dream and studying to be the best she could, not once had she felt more at home then when she hugged her sister tonight for the first time in years.

It wouldn't be soon, she'd have to leave when the time came, but Quinn had decided that when she had the first chance, Tree Hill was where she'd want to be.

Right by her sister.

It wasn't an easy decision, one she might come to regret, but life was full of chances. Case in point, that's why she found herself inside an empty apartment on a Saturday night with a guy she didn't know.

This wasn't her M.O, her older sister Taylor was notorious for doing things like this, but college had changed her. She was more fearless, a little daring, and she just happened to think her sister's newest brother in law was hot as hell.

She watched closely as he walked around the kitchen island, dropping his things, and wondering what to do. He was nervous, she knew, a trait she found rather adorable. It was strange, most guys she encountered who looked like that held a certain confidence.

A bravado.

They found themselves alone with a girl in an empty apartment things would typically escalate quickly. Best to her knowledge, Jack was trying the opposite. Avoiding eye contact, hardly speaking, standing about a dozen feet away.

Quinn smiled at the thought. She hadn't come here to seduce him, again she wasn't Taylor, although she probably should have second-guessed her wardrobe, she slept comfortably, sue her. No, she didn't come for any of that.

She came because she was truly curious about him.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked. She'd picked up on his mood in the car. "You want a beer?"

Jack nodded. "Actually that'd be good."

Quinn grabbed two bottles from the back she'd stolen before frowning. "I didn't think this through. You wouldn't happen to have a can opener in that bag would you."

"No need," Jack took the bottles she handed and made his way over to the counter. Quickly he pressed one against the counter top of the island, and popped his hand over it. The cap popped up just as fast as he did the other one. "Here."

"Cool trick," Quinn noted, taking a sip.

"You pick up a few things working at a bar," Jack explained. She watched as he picked up the chair and handed it to her opened. "Only piece of furniture I got. Sorry."

"You could sit," Quinn offered but saw the look on his face. She took it gently, thanking him. "Thanks."

Sitting down, Quinn took the time to look around at the place. She'd barely seen Haley's when she'd walked in, but quickly noted that both had the same structure. Cabinets, lights, room placement best she could tell, all the same.

Only difference was one was empty. It was funny, when you got a place, it looked so big without anything in it. Then a bed, a sofa, some appliances, the huge looking place you just rented became a whole lot smaller.

That had happened to Quinn when she'd moved into her dorm. A week after everything had been finished, she wondered if she had space to move inside her room.

Jack wouldn't have that problem she thought. Not only was he alone, but Haley had mentioned that he didn't have much stuff to begin with. It was sad in a way, but she thought of it differently. This was a chance for him to create a place from scratch.

Maybe it was the artist in her, but looking around, she saw so many possibilities.

"Haley didn't mention you were coming to visit," Jack offered, sorting through the little clothes he had.

"She didn't know," Quinn explained. It was a surprise to even her parents. "Figured she'd have two surprises."

"But Lucas knew?"

"Yeah," Quinn recalled the conversation she had a week prior to her sister's best friend. She'd always liked Lucas. "He thought it'd be a good surprise. Your brothers very thoughtful like that."

Quinn noticed her mistake a second to late. She was briefly aware about the situation and knew it was a delicate one. Lucas and Nathan were his brothers, but calling them that so soon and being so casual about it must have sounded weird.

"I'm sorry," Quinn apologized.

She watched Jack wave it off. "It's fine. He is my brother, it's not like you made that up. It's just…it's hard to get used too. You spend your life thinking one thing, it's pretty hard to accept anything other."

"Even if it's for the better."

Jack smiled. "Even if it's for the better."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Haley POV

"I don't understand. You're opening a club?"

Peyton and been trying to explain it to Haley for the past 10 minutes but she wasn't following. Her mind was in a million different places as she walked with her friend inside the record store.

It'd been an up and down weekend for Haley. Her party had been the highlight, especially when her sister had surprised her. She didn't think it could get any better. Turned out that was true, as her parents dropped the news that they were ditching Tree Hill to live out their dreams in an RV.

Haley wasn't sure which was sadder, her state after learning the news, or her parents weird dream. But she supported them, if driving around the country in a mobile home made them happy, then Haley would support that.

Her parents took a chance on her when she got married, she'd gladly return the favor if it meant them being happy as well.

She'd spent the rest of the weekend with Quinn, taking every moment to hangout before her sister left again. They'd shopped, laughed, hung out, traded stories, everything she missed doing with her sister.

Like all things, it was quickly coming to an end. Quinn was leaving on Wednesday, and it was Monday now, giving Haley two whole days left before her sister was once again gone.

She almost contemplated skipping a few classes to spend the day with Quinn but she'd insisted that they'd have plenty of time after school.

"You keep zoning out," Peyton waved her hand in front of Haley's face.

Snapping out of her trance, Haley blushed a little. "Sorry, my head was somewhere else. So again, you're opening a club?"

To two friends walked casually into the record store Peyton got her music from during their lunch break.

"I'm not opening a club," Peyton explained, for the 5th time. "I pitched the idea to Karen about an all ages club. I mean think about it, how much fun did we have throwing your party? The place was packed."

"That is true," Haley remembered.

"So just imagine a place like that open every weekend," Peyton continued. "Tree Hill's never had a place like that. Either we gotta drive far into the city or hang out at bars. And the best thing is that it would be all ages. We'd have the luxury of accommodating to every person."

Hale scanned through some old records with a smile. "You'd also have the luxury of dealing with high school kids trying to sneak booze in."

"I don't know all the specifics," Peyton admitted. Her and Karen had only talked briefly on the matter. There'd be more to talk about soon. "I just think it'd be a great idea."

"It is," Haley agreed, turning to her friend. She could see just how passionate Peyton was about the idea. "I say go for it. Although I'm not sure what 'it' is. What exactly would you be doing?"

Peyton smiled. "Karen knows how to manage a business, but I know how to handle a party. I'd kind of run the day-to-day stuff. Music being played, trying to find bands to play live, stuff like that."

The whole idea made Haley's head spin. "Sounds like a lot of work."

"Not when I have some help," Peyton smirked. She leaned against the wall staring closely at Haley. "I want you to open."

Haley almost dropped a record as she heard her friend's remark. It'd been over a week since she'd gotten up on that stage and sung in front of a dozen or so people. It was a moment of many emotions, but none more so then fear.

It was over now, but Haley knew one day that Peyton would ask her to sing again. Her friend loved music and Haley loved to sing, the two just meshed well. She just didn't think that day would come so soon.

"No."

"What, no!" Peyton repeated, chasing after her friend as she ventured deeper into the store. There was a guy who'd heard her loud remark but they ignored him. "Haley please. You'd be doing me a huge favor. Even for yourself. You want to be up there as much as I want you to be."

"Peyton you don't understand…."

"I don't," Peyton continued. "But I just think you have a hell of a voice, and it'd be a shame the rest of are friends didn't hear it. You have a gift Haley, something I wish I had. I just wanna be able to say my friend just played a kickass set and point to you on stage."

Haley smiled sadly.

It wasn't easy to admit you were never going to be the one thing you always wanted. A day came when everybody had to face the cold hard facts that they couldn't do something. It didn't mean they couldn't try, it just meant they wouldn't go as far as they hoped.

Every boy on Nathan's team wanted to make the NBA, sadly Haley knew that the likelihood was impossible. That didn't stop them however, because each night they hit the court hoping to get that much closer and that much better.

Haley wasn't sure if her dream of singing would ever amount to anything. She could end up signing one time at a karaoke joint, or in front of thousands on a tour. It wasn't too late for her to still chase that; all she had to do was seize it.

"I…I'll think about it," Haley offered quietly, seeing her friend smile.

"That's all I ask," Peyton answered happily. It was more then she thought she'd get.

"I'll do it," A voice said, breaking up the two. They turned to see a blue-eyed guy staring at them knowingly. "When and where?"

"Excuse me?" Peyton asked.

"Your gig, I'll sing," He repeated. He eyed Peyton again. "You're that emo chick who comes in here right?"

Peyton recognized him as she looked closely. "And you're the rude guy who runs this place. How could I possibly forget you?"

The guy smirked. "Whatever, so this gig. Time and place?"

"Can you even sing?" Haley wondered.

"Better then you could," He challenged, looking down at the girl. "I could actually get up on stage."

"Okay we're out of here," Peyton glared, grabbing Haley's hand and steering her towards the exit. "Later ass."

"You know where to find me!" He shouted, a smile dancing on his face.

* * *

Boys POV

Lucas and Nathan walked together at the end of the day towards their lockers as they talked. It'd been a long day for both, and they knew it wasn't close to being done.

"What times the truck get there?" Nathan asked.

Opening his locker, Lucas remembered what Jack told him. "Should be there now. Jack signed out before last class to go meet them."

"Wish I'd done that," Nathan mumbled, shutting his locker closed. Him and Lucas continued down the hall towards the exit. "You see Felix today?"

"No, thankfully," Lucas answered. Subconsciously he looked around to see if he was nearby.

They hadn't seen the guy in question since last Saturday, hoping whatever happened stayed in the past. No one was nervous about retaliation, but they didn't know Felix very well.

Even Anna hadn't made an appearance, after Lucas had spent some time looking for her during his breaks. He'd wanted to apologize for his role but couldn't find the time. The idea of going to her house had crossed his mind, but he thought against it just as quick. Last thing he needed was Felix answering the door.

"So how many things you think got sent?" Nathan asked, as the two made their way outside. He was curious to know, Jack's apartment was the same as his, and it took quite a bit before it started to feel like a home. "Can't be much."

"Well I'm sure once Jack finds a job it'll get better."

Nathan knew better. "Hard to say, I'm barely keeping it together. No one tells you how expensive life is once you cut the cord with your parents."

Lucas shook his head with a smile. "Not many people get married at 17 and then move out."

"That is true."

The two stopped as they reached the cars.

Leaning against his, Lucas tried to find the right words. "You'll find your way. So will Jack. Like Keith said, we aren't alone anymore."

"Great, so you'll pay for next months rent?" Nathan asked with a smirk.

"I'll buy dinner," Lucas countered.

"Rain check," Nathan laughed, getting into his car. "Haley's making dinner tonight. Now come on, lets get on with it."

Lucas laughed and followed closely behind as Nathan drove off towards home.

An hour later, couple of bumps and bruises, and a loud rant by Nathan, the three brothers found themselves sitting comfortably in Jack's living room looking at the job they've done.

Ed and Jen had sent more then any expected. Jack grew up knowing how many things they had in bulk, considering the fact that they had many mouths to care for. He just didn't think they'd furnish his house once he left home.

Yet here they sat, two in a couch, the other in a lazy boy sitting around a table. There was a bed in the main bedroom, with a dresser now full of clothes. In the kitchen a beat up refrigerator sat placed in its proper spot with an oven nearby.

Everything else that was missing from a usual home wasn't essential to Jack. He didn't need a table to eat on, or a dishwasher to clean his plates. He didn't plan on having people over and he didn't have any plates to begin with.

What he did have was a place to put food, a way to cook it, and a bed to sleep on. Anything else would be asking for too much.

"Well," Lucas started, looking around. "Beats the backseat of your car."

"Can't argue with that."

Nathan eyed the walls. "You have anything to put up? Feels like I'm in a motel."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Didn't realize you had an eye for the decorative stuff."

The two laughed as Nathan rolled his eyes. "I'd throw a pillow at you but you don't have on of those either."

"Here," Jack got up and headed towards his bedroom. The two wondered what he was doing before he came back with something in his hand. "First picture hung. Happy?"

The two watched as he grabbed a piece of tape and smacked it against the wall holding the paper in place. Looking closely, they recognized it as the picture Peyton had taken the night of the party of the three of them.

"We made the wall," Nathan smiled, holding his hand to his heart. "I'm touched."

Jack eyed it. "I see it as more of a reminder."

"Reminder of what?" Lucas wondered.

"How much a pain in my ass you two could be," Jack answered, a smile on his face.

The two brothers laughed it off, trying to come back with a witty response. Truth was they didn't mind. If being a pain to each other showed that they were always there to help, they'd gladly suffer the consequences.

"Anyways," Jack started towards his fridge but stopped short. "I'd offer you guys something to drink or eat but I don't actually own anything. Besides one warm beer from the other night."

"Thanks for that by the way," Nathan remembered that'd he'd come home to a missing six-pack. "You owe me."

"Blame your new sister in law. She's the one who took 'em."

The mention of Quinn raised a few questions that had almost been forgotten by Lucas and Nathan.

"I almost forgot," Nathan said, getting up to join Jack in the kitchen. He'd caught Quinn sneaking back inside that night after him and Haley had gotten home. "What were you two up too? Last I heard Quinn was heading home to sleep, but ended up over here. Heard you met up the next day too."

Lucas smiled from his seat on the couch. "What of it Jack? You making a play on the other James girl?"

Jack looked between both brothers with a frown on his face. "God you guys are worse then the women in your life. Are we going to braid each others hair too?"

"Don't be stupid," Nathan said seriously. He pointed over to Lucas with a smile. "Luke doesn't have any hair."

"That is true."

"Nothing happened," Jack sighed, seeing the eager smiles from the two. "Besides if anyone has anything to worry about it's you."

"Me?" Lucas mumbled. "Why me?"

"Peyton, Brooke, Anna," Jack listed. He saw Lucas's face whiten. "Girls keep flocking towards you. Best be careful, you might start a rumble."

"I'd pay for that," Nathan laughed, thinking about it.

Lucas swore silently as the two others laughed at his expense. It seemed highly unlikely, but every time a girl rolled into their lives, Lucas managed to find his way in the middle of it.

"I liked it better when we questioning you," Lucas grumbled. He thought back to an earlier statement, trying to swing the conversation away from his love life. "And by the way, you didn't deny you were making a play on Quinn."

"Are we still on about that?"

Nathan eyed the clock. "Going to have to take Jack's side on this. As much as I'd love to torture the both of you, we've got a dinner to catch."

Jack saw Nathan looking towards him and remembered. "Damn that's today?"

"Afraid so," Nathan answered.

Lucas watched as Jack helplessly agreed before heading to his room to get ready. "Well that's convenient timing. Guess I should head out then."

"You want to come?" Nathan asked, remembering his manners.

"No can do," Lucas answered, stretching up from the couch. Moving that fridge had killed his back. "Still grounded. Already stretching it agreeing to help you guys move."

"True," Nathan remembered. He gave Lucas a quick fist bump before opening the door. "I'll catch you tomorrow."

"Bye Jack," Lucas shouted, hearing a shouted goodbye in return. "Have fun."

Nathan closed the door as his brother left. He didn't think he'd have much fun thinking about this dinner. They were usually pretty ordinary. It'd be him and Haley, like usual, with Jack coming and….

Quinn.

"Hmm," Nathan smiled, waiting for Jack to come out. "Maybe this will be fun."

* * *

Girls POV

Haley and Quinn sat comfortably as they waited. It'd be another half hour until dinner was ready and they were still waiting on the boys to come home. They didn't have to go very far, they could walk the few steps across to next door and see how they were doing.

They'd offered to go help but were quickly turned away. Jack didn't have many things to move so they didn't want them wasting their time for nothing.

Haley turned away from the TV Quinn had put on to look over at her dining room table. It'd be nice to spend a dinner with her husband and sister. It was strange, but it'd be the first time for all three of them.

As much as she tried not to think about, Haley realized Nathan didn't know very much about her family like she did with his. It wasn't fair to ask him to be best friends with either of her siblings like she was with Lucas. She just hoped they got along.

"Are they almost done?" Quinn asked from the sofa. She was getting hungry. "I'm starving."

Haley glanced at the clock. "Should be. Jack said he didn't have many things to move anyways."

"That sucks. Moving into a house and knowing you don't have much you own," Quinn said. She felt terrible after learning the hardship Jack had gone through. "Can't be easy."

"No I can't imagine it is," Haley agreed.

Remembering something, Quinn smiled. "Oh but I do have good news." Haley watched amused as her sister raced off the couch and into her bedroom. She came just as fast with her camera in hand. "I took this great photo of Manny Pacquiao last year. He's a boxer. I'm sure he'll love it."

"Can't say I've ever seen the emotion love come from Jack," Haley joked.

She watched her sister ignore her comment, as she was busy shuffling through her camera. Something was off about her, Haley had noticed. She hadn't seen Quinn in awhile, but she knew her long enough to pick of the signs.

"You seem happy," Haley said casually.

Quinn nodded. "Yeah I was looking for this picture all last night and just found it about an hour ago. It's amazing."

"Uh huh," Haley mumbled.

Quinn felt the look she was getting and looked up. "What is it?"

"What?"

"That look," Quinn answered. She dropped her camera and joined Haley in the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Haley answered off handedly. "I just find it strange how happy you are to find a picture."

"It's a great picture," Quinn defended, not seeing the big deal. "And I think Jack would…"

"Would what," Haley cut. Her sister froze knowing she'd been caught. "I heard you spent some time over there painting yesterday, after spending almost two hours the night before as well."

"I offered to help paint," Quinn lamely said.

"Bull."

"Bull?"

Haley nodded. "I can't believe you of all people have a crush on Jack. You're like 3 years older then him."

Quinn's face fell. "What! I'm an old lady now?"

Laughing, Haley knew she caught her. "No, but you just proved my suspicion."

Her sister had always been the quick one, Quinn thought dejected. Sighing in defeat, she retreated to the couch. Her face felt warm as she felt the close presence of her baby sister soon after.

"You do don't you?" Haley pressured. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Quinn slowly opened her eyes to see Haley standing above her. Her sister wouldn't let it go. Sighing in frustration, she relented. "Fine, yes okay. Happy now?"

"I don't understand," Haley said seriously. She noticed her sisters hesitant look and felt bad for teasing. Joining her on the couch, she spoke softly. "You've known him for like two days."

"So did Nathan and Lucas when they brought him to Tree Hill," Quinn rebuffed. She knew that was a stupid comparison. "Look, it's nothing okay. I don't love the guy. End of story."

"But you do like him," Haley repeated.

Quinn bit her lip, remembering the past two days. They must've spent 4 hours at most in each other's company but she felt like she knew him more then most guys she dated in the past.

He was timid at times, but honest. Whenever he asked a question about her she felt like he really wanted to know. Not to feel nice, or have an ulterior motive, just to generally want to know more about her.

It was nice to have a conversation with someone knowing that neither wanted anything in return.

"He's real," Quinn answered softly, a smile on her face. She saw the look Haley gave her and elaborated. "I know that sounds stupid but it's true. He genuinely wants to know more about me and it's the same for me."

"That's because he's nice," Haley explained. She hoped her sister wasn't confusing Jacks personality with someone who might be interested in her. "Jen and Ed raised him well."

"It's not that," Quinn argued. "I mean yes he's nice. But he's honest. I don't know how to explain it but he's different."

She couldn't see anywhere this turned out well for her older sister but Haley nodded. "So what do you want?"

It was a simple question that came across as easy but was anything but.

"I don't want anything," Quinn said hurriedly. It's not like she wanted a relationship. She was just admitting that she found Jack appealing. "I'm a big girl Hales, not some love struck girly girl in freshman year. I leave in a day, when I do this'll be over."

The two flinched at the sound of the door opening as Nathan and Jack walked in slowly. They both said hellos as they walked in and Nathan quickly went over to his wife. Haley returned his hello with a brief kiss; all the while she kept her eyes on her two guests.

Jack waved towards Quinn and she did the same. It was natural when Jack looked away; Haley had noticed he never really stared at anyone for too long. It was her sister's look that surprised her.

Quinn was right, it wasn't a love struck look she gave to Jack, Haley noticed. But she didn't believe for one second that when her sister left in a day this was going to be over.

No, seeing Quinn's smile as she followed around the boy responsible for that look proved what she already knew.

This was going to be interesting.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Quinn POV

Quinn paced back and forth in her sister's bedroom as her sister watched from her bedside amused. She'd been at if for the past 5 minutes questioning herself and the stupid idea Haley had offered.

"Are you going to decide," Her sister called out impatiently. She gestured towards the bathroom. "Nathan's almost finished his shower and then we're going to bed."

"Sorry my personal turmoil is a burden to you," Quinn snapped, realizing how she just sounded. She threw her hands in her face. "Oh my god I sound like a bitter girlfriend. What the hell is happening?"

"Whatever it is it's amusing," Haley laughed from her spot. "Just go ask."

"Easy for you to say," Quinn mumbled, eyeing the clock. It'd been almost an hour since dinner had ended. "He's probably asleep. And even if, what's the point, I leave soon."

Haley rolled her eyes. "I'd feel bad but you've been this way for the past half hour. Either go or don't and spend the day with me tomorrow. P.S I'd prefer that."

Quinn looked over confused. "So then why are you telling me to go?"

She watched as her baby sister approached her hesitantly before grabbing her hand. It was strange to see Haley comforting her, growing up it was usually the other way around.

"Because I know this is what you want," Haley smiled. "You're not marrying the guy Quinn. So just go. Jack would be stupid to say no."

It was insane how badly she wanted it. If you'd told her three days ago when she came home to Tree Hill that she'd be this infatuated with a boy, she'd have laughed in your face. Quinn didn't understand it, and if she were being honest to herself, she didn't want too.

She just wanted to enjoy the little time she had before she was gone.

"I'll be back in 5 minutes," Quinn whispered. She watched her sister's face spread with a smile. "Wish me luck."

Before her sister could answer, Quinn walked as fast as she possibly could outside the bedroom and towards the front door. She was nervous, not nervous enough to sprint over, but she knew that the longer it took the more likelihood she had of convincing herself that what she was about to do was stupid.

The rain that plagued Tree Hill the whole weekend continued during the night as Quinn stepped outside. It was cold enough that she shivered walking towards her destination. It wasn't very long before she stood outside the door of Jack's apartment.

A mere 15 feet or so separated the two apartments and a two-inch door separated her from the boy who'd held her thoughts for the past hour or so.

She'd told Haley that she wasn't some headless girl chasing love at first sight, and she knew she was right, but the longer the night went the less and less that became true. She was more confident then this, it was time to prove it.

Quickly knocking, she waited impatiently, hoping for two things. First, he'd be asleep, second that he was awake. Her mind played out both scenarios and both had its merits.

Before she could rattle off a few ideas in her head, the door swung opened and Jack stepped out slowly. She felt a smile instantly form on her face as she took in his appearance.

He must have been sleeping because his short hair was scattered all around from lying down, his eyes were barely opened, and he stood in an undershirt and pajama bottoms. She would have laughed at his unkempt hair but felt terrible for waking him up.

"I'm so sorry," She apologized quickly, taking a step back. "I didn't know you were sleeping."

"Is everything all right?" Jack asked seriously. His eyes opened fully as his face showed worry.

"Yeah everything's okay," Quinn smiled a bit. She still felt bad for worrying him. "I should let you get back to bed."

"No it's fine," Jack waved it off; glad to see everything was okay. For a second he thought something had happened down the hall. "What's up? Did I forget something?"

"No no," Quinn answered. She shuffled back and forth on each foot trying to think of the best possible thing to say.

 _Screw it._ She thought.

"Do you wanna do something tomorrow?" She asked. It didn't seem possible but it almost sounded casual coming out of her mouth.

Jack looked at her confused. "What do you mean? Are you guys having another dinner or something?"

"No," She answered softly. The confidence was now back. "I meant just you and me. Like a date."

"Like a date?"

"A date," She reaffirmed.

Quinn watched as the boy in front of her scratched the back of his head nervously. She'd picked up on that habit the night he took her home. From the little past experience, he was either confused or nervous.

It didn't bode well.

"Isn't tomorrow your last night?" Jack said slowly. He stuck his thumb towards the wall. "You're not spending it with Haley?"

"Na she's kind of boring," Quinn joked. She watched him smile, thinking this was definitely worth it. "I'll be back in Tree Hill soon enough hopefully. I just wanted to see if you'd be interested."

They never told you how long it'd feel after asking a question like that. Everything in the open, cards on the table, you waited. For some it probably felt long, others quick and short.

Quinn didn't have the time to wonder any longer.

"Uh…sure."

* * *

Keith POV

"I don't understand."

Keith sat patiently inside the doctor's office early in the morning after being called in. At first he thought something had happened to Dan, but the caller had quickly shot that down saying he was needed for an appointment with Dan's doctor.

However what the doctor had called him in for was far worse then complications with Dan's recovery.

"Are you saying that this wasn't just a heart attack?" Keith asked, trying to process what he'd just been told.

"It's called Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy," The doctor said slowly. It wasn't east having these conversations with people. "It's a heart disease that in larges the myocardium, or heart muscle. It's very rare."

"And Dan has this?" Keith asked slowly.

The doctor nodded solemnly. "I've very sorry Mr. Scott. The good news is that it's treatable. As long as Mr. Scott takes his medication and doesn't exuberate himself, then he should live a happy and long life."

It wasn't the best of news but Keith was glad there was some sort of silver lining. Although that didn't explain why he was telling him.

"What's the bad news?" Keith asked, knowing something was wrong.

"It's hereditary," The doctor answered. "There's a chance that you, and Mr. Scotts children may have it as well."

It almost felt like a joke. Keith waited and waited until the doctor smiled saying he'd been playing him the whole time. It was just a terrible, terrible joke. How was it possible that after everything they've been through, to get where they are, and then have this piled on them.

Lucas and Nathan were finally brothers. If that wasn't a miracle, then finding out he had another nephew was. Now there was a chance that all three of them, the only family he had, might be sick with a heart defect.

Keith looked up towards the doctor and knew. It wasn't a joke. This was real, and for the first time since Luke's accident, he feared for his life and his nephews.

"What's the chance?" Keith whispered.

"Mr. Scott…"

"What is it!"

"50/50."

An hour later Keith found himself in Dan's room as the two sat quietly in the hospital. He wasn't sure what to say to his brother. Both knew what was going on, but neither had a solution.

"I'm gonna have to tell the boys," Keith said quietly. He waited for Dan's reaction but saw nothing. "Dan?"

"What is it Keith," He gritted out of his teeth. "You want me to cry? Feel sorry for you? Offer to hold your hand while you do it?"

"I want you to show some sort of concern for your sons," Keith fired back. "Nathan and Lucas may have it, and Jack…"

"Jack," Dan repeated, hatred in his voice.

Deb and Keith had broken the news to Dan a few days earlier and he hadn't taken it very well. They expected curses and shouts, maybe even some sympathy, but he just acted like he didn't care.

"He's your son."

Dan laughed, turning away from him. "He's no son of mine."

"What the hells a matter with you!"

"Nathan left me, Lucas hates me, why should this one be any different."

"That's your fault," Keith felt no pity towards his brother. "You nearly ruined both their lives. And here I am stupid enough to ask you to give your third son a chance."

"Well you were never bright," Dan smiled. "How is my wife?"

"Screw you."

"No that's what you did to her," Dan fired back. He didn't give his brother a chance to talk, as he gestured to the door. "I'm tired, leave."

Keith knew his brother had always been an ass, but he never thought of him as heartless. He had three tries to be a father, and he'd failed three times the way Keith saw it. The boys were better off.

"Yeah, I'll leave," Keith mumbled, getting up. He headed towards the door before looking back. "A time may come when you think that maybe you have a chance of being an actual father to those boys. When that time comes ignore that feeling, you don't deserve them."

* * *

General POV

Brooke and Peyton walked outside for lunch during the break. It'd been a relatively boring day for the two, as they just wanted the day to end. Both had plans they were looking forward too afterwards.

"So did Haley say yes?" Brooke asked as the two found a table. Peyton had told her about her plans for a club and she was all for it. "Be cool to say we have a friend who's a rock star."

"She'd think about it," Peyton offered. Grabbing a notepad from her bag, she opened it to show Brooke. "Good news is that I have all these people auditioning tonight for an opening."

Brooke frowned. "Is there even an opening? What did Karen say?"

"Seeing her tonight," Peyton smiled, hoping everything would fall in line. "I think it'll be good news."

"I like the confidence P. Sawyer."

"Speaking of confidence," Peyton said with a smile. She spotted a familiar face searching for somewhere to eat. "Jack over here!"

Jack heard the shout as he turned to see the two best friends waving him over. Well Peyton was, Brooke was just looking at him. Finding no way out it, he made his way towards the table with a hesitant smile.

"Hey," He said, taking a seat. "You guys don't mind if I join?"

"It's encouraged," Peyton smiled. It'd been weird not seeing him at her house over the past few days. "How's it going? It's weird not seeing you in the house."

Jack nodded, agreeing. "Yeah I know. Place is quiet now, almost too quiet."

"Downfall to living with Peyton," Brooke teased, looking at her best friend. "You have to endure that stuff she calls music."

Peyton pretended to look hurt. "Next time you want to crash at my house, you aren't invited."

"Then maybe I'll just have to sleep at Chase's house," Brooke smirked.

The two had gone on their date yesterday and Brooke actually had a good time. He was sweet, thoughtful, and made her laugh numerous times. She'd didn't know much about his past, only that he had a serious girlfriend and after the broke up he moved here.

She'd wanted to press further, but remembered that she too had a bad history with a boyfriend and thought against it. Last thing she wanted was this guy asking questions about what happened with Lucas.

What probably surprised her the most was the fact that at the end of the night nothing happened. No touching, kissing, or anything along those lines. He dropped her off, said goodnight and then went their separate ways.

He wasn't just in it for her bed like some guys.

"Oh are we at that stage," Peyton laughed. "Thought nothing happened."

Brooke shrugged. "Unfortunately, but I'm Brooke Davis, I can get anyone I want."

"You are the master," Peyton admitted. She was happy to see her friend happy, which raised another point she forgot to mention to their new tablemate. "Speaking of dating, Jack, a little bird told me you have a date tonight."

"What?" Brooke cut in, before Jack could answer. She turned to the boy hurriedly. "Who is it? Did Bevin ask you out?"

"Who's Bevin?" Jack wondered.

"Don't confuse him Brooke," Peyton shushed her. She turned back to her former roommate. "Haley told me you and Quinn are going out tonight."

Jack hesitated as the two girls stared at him. He should have known news of that would find it's way around his small network of the people he knew. One downfall of high school was the crazy rumor vine that made it's way around everyone.

He was already cautious about tonight, and now he had the added headache of being asked about it by others.

"We are," He said slowly.

Brooke watched as the boy in front of her struggled to admit it. It shouldn't have been a surprise to her; she'd seen the way Quinn had looked at him the other night at the party. For Jack it seemed like a no brainer, Brooke had to admit that Haley's older sister was freaking gorgeous.

Like the others she briefly remembered her in passing, but seeing her the other night, Brooke could understand the appeal. Great hair, long legs, spectacular eyes, great personality from what Haley told her, yes Quinn James was a complete package.

It just got to the point for the past couple weeks that Brooke almost thought Jack had sworn off girls after seeing so many failed attempts.

"Who asked who?" Brooke asked, very curious to know.

Jack shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Thinking about cancelling."

"What! You can't," Peyton shouted, earning a few curious glances from other students. "Sorry. But no Jack you can't, this will be good for you. Have fun. Come on Brooke back me up."

Brooke hesitated before nodding. "Peyton's right. You should definitely do it. Besides you can't cancel the day of, that wouldn't be very nice."

Jack knew they were right, but they didn't understand. "It's…it's complicated. But thanks for the input. I'll see you guys later."

The two girls watched as Jack picked up his stuff and quickly made his way inside the school. They briefly caught his distressed look and almost thought of going after him.

"Something's wrong," Peyton said turning to her friend. "She would go after him."

Brooke wanted too, but she shook her head. "You know how he is P. Sawyer. He's guarded. Best thing we could do is giving him his space."

Peyton didn't like it but relented. "Fine. Just hope everything works out."

* * *

Nathan POV

Off the sound of the whistle Nathan felt his internal motor kickoff before sprinting down the sidelines ball in hand. Cutting towards the right, he sidestepped no one before passing the ball off to Lucas.

Without a second past, he sprinted towards him, held his stance and performed a pick. Lucas ran around him, towards the corner of the court before passing the ball back towards Nathan.

Back in his hands, Nathan fired off the shot and watched as the ball cleanly fell threw the hoop. It wasn't perfect, but they'd run the play.

They were still about a second behind the timing they wanted and Nathan had to release the ball a fraction earlier. Half a second could dictate the outcome of a game, Nathan and Lucas were preparing for that outcome this year.

"That was better," Lucas said. He headed towards the bench for some water. They'd been at it for the past hour. "Still not perfect."

"We keep looking for perfect will be here all day," Nathan admitted, joining him. "We don't need to be perfect, just good enough to beat whoever steps onto that court."

"And we will," Lucas said without a doubt. It'd take time, but the two together would set this season on fire eventually. "Call it a day?"

Nathan nodded. "Think so. Got some stuff to study for anyways."

The two quickly gathered their things and headed towards the exit. It didn't take long to see they had a visitor watching by the door, a very familiar visitor.

"Must feel weird walking into this gym after so long," Lucas smiled, looking over at Quinn.

Crossing her arms Quinn pouted. "That's the second time someone's made a joke about me being old. Can't say I'm thrilled at the idea."

"Don't feel bad," Lucas continued. "Not many old people still have time to date."

"I'll choose to ignore that comment," Quinn said. She eyed the boy's current state. "How was practice? Working on those free throws Luke?"

"You play?" Nathan asked.

Lucas nodded, answering for her. "There was a time where she could probably take both of us. Quinn's quite the athlete."

"Awww, first an old lady and now a star athlete," Quinn smiled, holding her hand to her heart. "You're making me blush."

"Na that'd be Jack's job," Nathan teased. He watched as his sister in law actually blushed as the two boys laughed. "See."

"Whatever," Quinn shrugged off trying to act cool. "Anyways, that's kind of why I'm here."

The three made there way outside the gym and into the hall as Quinn continued.

"You guys are cool with tonight right?" Quinn asked quietly. It was weird of her to ask, she knew Lucas and Nathan weren't Jack's gatekeepers, but maybe they knew something she didn't.

Lucas nodded. "Of course we are. I'm sure you'll have fun."

"Yeah," Nathan agreed. He'd seen the looks both gave each other during dinner. They needed this. "What are you guys doing anyway. It's almost 6."

Quinn smiled holding up a pair of keys she'd recently got from an old friend. "I'd explain but I want it to be a surprise."

"Nobodies here," Lucas laughed. Looking around, the parking lot was empty and the campus was a ghost town.

"Doesn't matter," Quinn laughed, seeing the boy's expression. "Anyways I got to go, meeting him soon. Bye guys."

"Have fun!"

The two watched as Haley's older sister walked back towards the gym with a smile on her face. It was a strange sight to see, at least for Lucas, but a welcome one.

"Why's she in the gym?" Nathan asked.

Lucas shrugged. "Who knows? Best bet will find out tomorrow."

* * *

General POV

Jack walked slowly into the gym around 6:30 confused as to why he was here. Last he remembered, Coach Whitey had told him that gym closed at 6 except on game days. From the lack of crowd he knew that wasn't the case as well.

Looking around the empty gym he heard the door behind him open and turned to see Quinn walk in with a smile on her face.

He really shouldn't have agreed to this but seeing her walk closer with that look on her face, it was so damn hard to walk away.

"Hey," Quinn smiled, her voice echoing through the gym. She was glad he came. There was a brief thought that he'd call in cancel when the time came.

"I didn't realize the gym stayed open this late," Jack looked around, hoping they wouldn't get caught by Whitey. "Are you trying to get us in trouble?"

Quinn laughed, seeing his expression. "The stories I've heard, trouble seems to find you."

"Can't argue that."

Holding the keys, she explained. "Whitey's an old friend. I kind of use to be his star athlete when I was still a student here. Asked him for a favor."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "You borrowed an entire gym? That's pretty impressive."

They walked side by side down the court as Quinn tried her best to explain why she did it. Throughout the day Haley had been calling asking what they were planning and it got to the point where Quinn was getting a little nervous.

The closer the hour came, the less likely she had a clue on what to do. Sure they could go to dinner, maybe see a movie, but Quinn didn't want that. She was sure Jack didn't want that, so she found an alternative.

"I'm sure Whitey hasn't showed you this room," Quinn explained as they passed through the hall and towards the gym the students worked out in. The door across was open as Quinn led the way through the dark room. "Ta da!"

Opening the lights, the room quickly took shape. It wasn't very big, maybe the size of half the court the boys played on, but smack dab in the middle of the room was a boxing ring. It wasn't for show, as the walls around it had no seats or stands.

It was a practice ring.

"Wow," Jack whispered, stepping closer towards the familiar site. He hadn't been in one in almost a month. "I had no clue they had one. I knew they had a team but figured they practiced somewhere else."

Quinn watched from a distance, as the boy was enamored with the ring. It was such a simple thing to do, but seeing his face, it was the best thing she could have hoped for. Giving someone something they love was always the best way to start off.

"Is this why you asked Whitey for the keys?" Jack turned to her as she nodded. "You wanted to show me this?"

That was part of it.

Quinn grabbed the nearby bag she'd put inside the room earlier and tossed it towards him. He looked confused as he tried to open it. It didn't take long before a small smile appeared on his face, as he eyed the contents.

"Seriously?" Jack looked up.

"Show me what you got."

Ten minutes later the two found themselves dressed and ready as they eyed each other in the ring. It was almost surreal for Jack as he held his hands high with his boxing gloves and stared down his date.

"Now most girls would probably wanna watch a chick flick or catch a walk at the pier," Quinn said, quickly throwing a few errand punches. She hadn't worn boxing gloves in years. "But I'm not most girls."

"So you want to fight?" Jack asked, watching as she walked back and forth in her corner. He was almost distracted at the way she looked, to notice that she moved very well on her feet.

"Absolutely," Quinn smirked, throwing some more jabs as she warmed up. "Now, from what I've heard, you love swinging those big grizzly fists of yours."

"Grizzly?" Jack laughed, starting to move as well. The two circled each other, still a good distance between them.

"You love to hit, I've seen it," Quinn remembered. "But fighting isn't always offence, you gotta know how to defend, like any sport."

"So?"

Smiling, Quinn took a few steps closer to him. "You're gonna defend while I try and hit you. Every time I sock one on that thick skull of yours, you got to tell me something I don't know about you."

It was juvenile, but she thought it'd be fun to play. Talking to someone while they did something they loved was the best way to learn about that person. Quinn figured this would be the most open thing Jack would talk during.

"How do I win?" Jack asked, a smile on his face the entire time.

"Every 2 minutes that pass without a hit to the head, I tell you something," Quinn explained. Pushing her hands forward towards the middle, she waited. "So what do you say? You willing to fight me to learn everything there is to know?"

Jack could hear the tease in her voice as she waited for his answer. He never expected this after wondering the entire day what might be in stored for him.

Looking at her, as she bounced up on each foot with a bright smile on his face, wearing an outfit that looked way too damn good on her, Jack knew this was a mistake. He shouldn't be here.

He knew that would ever happened wouldn't end well.

Yet looking as she patiently waited with her hands out for his, he couldn't say no.

Bumping gloves, the two smiled.

"Game on," Jack answered, and watched as a glove came flying directly towards his face without a second to lose.

The shot connected, sending him back.

"Oh was that too hard?" Quinn asked, a little worried. She sometimes didn't realize her own strength. She tried her best not to smile as Jack shook off the punch casually. "I guess I win?"

Laughing, Jack nodded. "You definitely win. So I gotta say something huh?"

"That's the game."

"Okay," Jack tried to think of something. "I'm scared of heights."

"Really," Quinn smiled, thinking it was strange the first thing he told her was a fear. "I guess next time I avoid rock climbing as a date."

The two smiled before both their hands were back in position. As much as they wanted to know about each other, they both had competitive streaks, and the next little while proved that.

Not once backing down, both pushed themselves as hard as they could. Quinn hadn't swung her fists at anything in years, and she was definitely making up for lost time. They weren't hard, but quick jabs to show Jack the holes in his defense.

To his surprise Jack took a ton of shots to the head as Quinn proved to be quite the opponent. She caught him off guard with how fast she could swing and counter and still be able to catch her breath.

Suffice it to say, she'd learned a lot about him.

"So just a quick reminder," Quinn sighed tiredly from her end of the ring. "You're scared of heights, you once stole a cat from a neighbor, enjoy western movies, speak two languages, and got caught kissing your first girl in your bedroom by your foster parents?"

"You forgot being dumped at my first middle school dance," Jack admitted, his breaths heavy. He saw Quinn smirked from her corner. "Why am I reminding you of that?"

"Poor baby," Quinn laughed, getting back towards the middle of the ring. "Now come on, last round. I wanna know a deep dark secret."

Getting back to it, the clock started as Quinn began her barrage of jabs towards Jack's face and body. Jack could have taken shot to shot in the chest, holding her at bay for the minute, but he knew that wasn't fair.

It wasn't about just winning he realized, she was helping him defend as well. Something he couldn't have practiced since he'd been in Tree Hill. He quickly noticed her pattern and figured to hold her off long enough.

Quinn continued to throw punches, knowing she was running out of time. She had to think of something quick if she were going to win this last round.

Throwing a punch towards his face, Quinn saw his body hunch lower before seeing her spot. Without warning, she tossed a sideways kick towards his thigh, connecting and sending a surprised shock through him.

Jack inadvertently flinched at the shot, turning his head away. His mistake cost him as he felt the jab hit him, sending him tumbling down.

Quinn would have laughed if she didn't get caught up in her momentum and tumbled towards the floor as well. Half her body landed on him as the other hit the floor hard.

She would have flinched in pain, but soon found herself laughing on the floor.

"I guess I win," She smiled, enjoying the sudden break on the floor. Neither moved, as they lay comfortably side-by-side. "Got to watch out for those kicks."

"Thought we were boxing," Jack turned to her with a knowing look. "You cheated."

Quinn rolled her eyes before smirking. "Maybe a little. How about we both say something then?"

"Sounds fair," Jack agreed, still looking at her from his position on the floor. Neither made the attempt to get up.

He could have told her anything. Even something made up, she'd never know. But Jack couldn't. Looking at her, realizing how much effort she put into tonight, how much fun he'd have, she deserved the truth.

"I didn't think tonight would be a good idea," Jack admitted softly, searching her eyes. Last thing he wanted was to make her feel bad.

Quinn watched his face closely, before nodding. "I know. I felt the same way."

"I was wrong."

Quinn smiled at his answer. Maybe it was his admission, maybe it was the fact she was leaving tomorrow and might not see him again, but going with her gut, Quinn leaned in and captured his lips with hers.

The kiss didn't last very long as the two pulled away to stare at each other. No words were spoken, but they knew what was about to happen, for better or worse.

Kissing him again, Quinn shifted her body on top of his as he held onto her hips closely. It'd been so long for both of them as they battled for dominance. So many emotions ran past each of them as they ventured deeper into it.

Quinn pushed his body back as she leaned in, her mouth inches from his as she grinded slowly on him. She smiled at his reaction before kissing him again.

Feeling the heat take over them, the two quickly discarded both their tops, leaving them half naked as they rolled around in the middle of the ring.

It wasn't too late to stop this, but as Jack looked down at the half naked girl, her bright eyes looking into his, he knew he couldn't.

"Are you…"Jack whispered before her lips captured his again.

Her hands shuffled with his pants as she looked up at him. "Please."

It didn't take very long before their passion grew. It was almost a blur as they shifted and grunted and caved into the ecstasy of it all. They both knew that tomorrow would hold new obstacles, but they'd worry about it then.

Tonight, they just wanted to share this moment.


	25. Chapter 25

Author note: Thanks to everyone who has been reading up until now, really appreciate it. If there's any questions let me know and any comments, likes, dislikes, anything at all. Hope everyone is enjoying the portrayal of the characters and of Jack, the new character in the story. So off to the next chapter...

Chapter 25

General POV

Haley woke to the sound of knocking coming from outside her room. She did her best to ignore it, choosing to stay in the comfortable embrace of her husband as they slept. They'd have school soon and she wanted to make the most of it before she woke.

The knocking persisted as she groaned in frustration. Looking back at Nathan, she envied the fact that he'd yet to hear the repetitive sound.

Getting up slowly, Haley made her way towards the front door, passing the empty make shift bed she'd made for Quinn on the sofa.

"Quinn is that you?" She called out. She wondered what her sister was doing outside the house so early.

"It's us Tutor wife," Brooke called out. She was getting impatient behind the door. "Can you open up it's important."

Haley opened the door as both Brooke and Peyton walked in with purpose, or at least Brooke did. Peyton had a pair of huge glasses covering her face as she collapsed onto Quinn's bed.

"What's up with you?" Haley questioned, seeing Peyton's mood.

"I'm exhausted," Peyton yawned. She eyed her best friend. "This one's on a mission and it involved waking me up earlier then need be."

"Now you know how it feels," "Brooke reminded. Turning to Haley, she remembered why they were here. "I need you to join the cheer team."

Haley eyed the two before turning to her kitchen. "I must be dreaming. There's no way you guys came to my house this early to tell me something like that."

"Haley please," Brooke pleaded, hot on her tail. "If you don't join then I'll have to settle for girls who aren't qualified. My team has standards. I can't be giving pom poms to every girl who wants it."

"So they learn," Haley countered, remembering her short but grueling lessons. "I did."

"Peyton help me out," Brooke turned to her friend who returned with an inappropriate hand gesture. "See what I'm working with. I got this one who's constantly rebelling, I got some hooker from Vegas, Bevin's who's one knock on the head from forgetting the entire routine, and a bunch of girls who couldn't learn a handstand if it smacked them in the face. I need you."

"We've got a hooker from Vegas?" Haley asked with a smirk.

Brooke rolled her eyes as she grabbed hold of her friend's hand. "Please, I'm begging you. You'll get to cheer on Nathan, and hang out with us, and go on road trips. It'll be fun."

"You know you have no choice," Peyton mumbled from the couch. She didn't bother looking at them as she tried to relax. "Might as well say yes."

"Fine," Haley sighed, watching as the brunette pulled her into a happy hug. She smiled back, happy to see her friend in such a good mood. "You owe me."

"Absolutely," Brooke agreed.

Haley made a mental note of that. She'd cash in later when the time came. Realizing what she'd agreed to, Haley was about to call Nathan over when she spotted Quinn coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey there you are," Haley said. She watched as her sister nodded a little towards her. Alarm bells went off in her head, something was wrong. "Quinn what's wrong?"

Quinn collapsed onto the sofa near Peyton, wishing everyone would just go away. It was bad enough she couldn't sleep without thinking about it, now she'd endure the others asking questions.

Her little sister quickly planted herself beside her as she looked at her with concern written all over her face.

"Quinn what's wrong?" Haley asked again. She knew her sister well enough to recognize that face. Something bad had happened. "Do you not feel well?"

Looking up, Quinn noticed that even Haley's friends looked at her with concern. She really should have booked a hotel.

"I'm fine," She whispered, smiling faintly at her sister. "I'm not sick."

"Is this about yesterday?" Haley asked once more. She'd been beyond curious but she was asleep by the time Quinn had got home. "Did something happen? Did Jack hurt you?"

"What! No!" Quinn quickly said, thinking how wrong that comment was. She knew her sister didn't mean it but was just being cautious. "He didn't hurt me."

"But something did happen," Haley stated.

She really wished she was alone with Haley, but couldn't exactly ask Brooke and Peyton to leave. Besides, whatever she did say would eventually be passed around eventually.

Sighing, she relented. "We had sex."

The room stayed quiet as the three girls tried to process what Quinn had just said. It wasn't unheard of to hear about two people doing that when both had an interest in one another, it was just odd hearing it from the people in question.

Brooke and Peyton didn't know Quinn well enough to know if she'd ever done that before, but Haley did. Her sister wasn't shy about sex, she was nearly 21, but she wasn't their older sister Taylor when it came to first dates.

Then add Jack into that equation, and none of it made sense.

"What happened?" Haley said quietly, trying her best to understand the situation.

Quinn shrugged. "We were sparring, telling each other things we didn't know about one another, and I kissed him."

"Hold up sparring?" Brooke asked, a little confused. She hated interrupting but she was curious.

Quinn smiled a little. "I showed him the old boxing ring in the gym and we fought."

"Can't say I ever heard that," Peyton whistled. She was fully awake now.

"Then what happened," Haley pressed.

"Then we had sex," Quinn finished.

Haley choked back a couch, seeing Peyton smiling from the corner of her eye. "In the ring? You guys did it there?"

Blushing, Quinn nodded. "It was a spur of the moment. It's not like we planned it."

"Sounds more like a porno," Brooke whispered.

Peyton held back a laugh as Haley ignored the two. "So what's wrong?"

Quinn shuttered, remembering the moment. It'd been a daze but she'd never forget the face Jack had when they'd realized what they'd done.

"His face," Quinn whispered, remembering the sight. "He looked terrified Hales. Like it was the biggest mistake of his life."

Haley felt terrible for her sister, pulling her into a hug. "I'm sure that's not the case. Maybe you were seeing things. Maybe it was his first time and he was nervous."

"It wasn't his first time," Quinn admitted, thinking back to it. She blushed again lightly. "It definitely wasn't his first time."

"That good?" Brooke asked, extremely curious. She hadn't been intimate in ages, so she got a kick out of hearing this.

Haley was about to scold Brooke before she noticed her sisters guilty smile. "Really?"

Quinn noticed the eager looks from all three. They'd probably all been wondering since she admitted it. "Yes okay. It was amazing."

Peyton laughed from her seat before reading the situation. "Sorry. But I don't get it, if you guys had 'amazing' sex, then what's the problem."

Quinn tossed her hands up. "I wish I knew. All I know is, afterwards he drove me home, walked me to my door, said goodnight and that was it. We barely said anything afterwards and he couldn't look me in the eye. I screwed up, and now I'm leaving and I don't even know what I did wrong."

"Well you did him," Brooke mumbled, catching another glare from Haley. "Sorry bad joke."

Haley didn't know how to help her sister, she'd never been in a position like this, but she did know who could help.

"Go talk to him Quinn," Haley urged. She eyed the clock in the kitchen. "You have to be at the airport soon, don't leave things like this."

"You don't think I want to?" Quinn said looking at her sister. "I'd wanted to all morning. All night. I just don't know what to say."

"We don't know either," Peyton admitted, thinking of best-case scenario. "But Haley's right, don't leave it like this."

She appreciated the moral support of the girls, but Quinn still felt clueless. It was a horrible feeling; one she knew would last if she didn't get any real answers. That look would haunt her if she left things the way they were.

Feeling as if there were no last resort, Quinn nodded, before getting up and out the door. The three girls followed swiftly, leaning outside Haley's door peering down the hall wondering what would happen.

"It isn't helping with you three staring," Quinn mumbled as she knocked on the door.

Brooke shrugged. "Pretend we aren't here."

Quinn rolled her eyes as she knocked again. It was almost 7:30, but she knew Jack was up. He'd told her he was always an early riser. Though waiting outside she'd almost wished she didn't know. She would have felt better knowing that he wasn't purposely ignoring her.

"What are you girls doing?" Nathan surprised all four of them as he stepped outside ready to workout.

"A little heads up next time," Brooke demanded.

Nathan nodded confused before looking out towards Quinn's direction. "Ah he's not there Quinn."

"What? How do you know?" Haley asked. Nathan had literally just woken up.

Pointing towards the parking lot, Nathan explained. "Whitey told me yesterday he was meeting Jack in the morning. Cars already gone."

"Damn."

* * *

Jack POV

The campus was still quiet as Jack walked into the gym that morning. He'd totally forgotten about the meeting he had with Whitey and had come very close to just skipping it all together.

Yet Nathan and explained horror stories about upsetting the old man so Jack thought he'd best get his ass into gear that morning. To say he was having a rough morning would be an understatement, but he wouldn't piss Whitey off because of his stupid mistakes.

Walking into the familiar gym, he got a flash of yesterday. It'd been fun up until he screwed it up, and now he was reminded of it as he passed the door towards the ring.

Trying to think of anything else, his mind wandered to the fact that he was meeting the basketball coach for some strange reason. He hadn't scheduled it, only thing he knew was Lucas told him coach was looking for him yesterday and 10 minutes later he was agreeing to a meet.

Hopefully he hadn't broken one of the machines in the training room. Last thing he needed was a bill of something he couldn't afford. He'd yet to find a job, so money was scarce.

Stopping in front of the tiny office inside the locker room, Jack saw that Whitey was inside waiting. They spotted each other right away as the older man singled for him to come in.

"Hey coach," Jack took the seat across from the man who nodded.

"How was your night?" Whitey grunted.

Jack mentally rolled his eyes. He was being questioned about his dating life by even the damn coach of the basketball team.

"It was fine," Jack answered quietly. "Thanks for the gym."

"Well half expected the place to be burnt down by the time I got here so that's a welcome sight," Whitey replied with a lazy smile. "So Keith tells me you're looking for a job."

"Glad to see my life makes front page in the Tree Hill paper," Jack said with a hint of annoyance. He didn't mean to sound rude but it was that kind of a morning. "Sorry."

"You got spunk," Whitey stated. He pointed towards the empty locker room behind Jack. "Your brothers, god bless them, have that too. Can't say it's been smooth sailing the entire time, but you Scotts are a tough group I'll give you that. Been busting my ass for two generations."

He wasn't sure what to say as the old man continued.

"Guy who cleans this place quit a few days ago," Whitey explained. "Didn't know him very well but he cleaned this place and he cleaned it well."

"A janitor," Jack summed up.

"Strictly the gym," Whitey continued. "The court, the halls, the changing rooms, training room, stuff like that."

Jack understood. "You want me to clean your gyms?"

"I don't want anything," Whitey said seriously. "It's you who needs a job. Figured you'd might be interested."

It wasn't the best of jobs, but not the worst Jack had done in the past. "What could the hours possibly be? This place isn't very big. An hour, two tops?"

"You know what's a perk from my job?" Whitey stood from his seat as he walked slowly towards the door. Peering his eyes outside, he continued. "I don't pay squat to the people I hire. That's the schools problem."

"What are you saying?"

"You'll start at the end of the last bell and finish at 9," Whitey explained. "That's about 5 hours."

"You really think someone's going to believe that I'm cleaning this place for 5 hours?"

"They will if it's coming from me," Whitey answered. "Now don't expect any freebies, you'll do your job, and do it well, and when it's over you'll make some money."

Jack could understand why so many turned to Whitey in their need for help. He didn't even know the guy well and here he was offering him a pretty great deal.

Looking around the gym, he thought of worst ways to get paid. Here he could be alone, do his work, maybe train a little longer, and get paid for it.

"What's the catch," Jack asked, getting up.

Whitey smiled lightly. "Some people are just trying to help others son. I'll see you after school."

Jack laughed a little before thanking him. As he left the office, he felt relief pass over him. He'd done the last thing he promised Ed. Now he could start to earn some actual money.

He felt a buzzing in his pocket as he quickly pulled out his phone and answered.

"Hello?"

" _Hey." It was Lucas. "How was Whitey?"_

Jack looked back to see the man in the office. "Good actually. Gave me a job."

" _You're not are newest mascot are you?" Lucas laughed._

"I'd go back to living in my car before that," Jack joked, hearing another laugh. He stepped outside wondering what he should do. "So what's up?"

 _Jack heard another voice before Lucas spoke. "I'm with Haley, she just wanted to let you know that Quinn was dropping by the school to say bye before leaving. So be on the look out."_

Jack only heard half the answer when he spotted the girl in question leaning by his car. He mumbled a goodbye before closing his phone. Lucas could have still been talking but his head was already miles away.

It felt like years had passed since he'd seen her as he walked towards her. Images of kissing and touching and panting passed his mind, reminding him of yesterday. She must have been so confused, Jack thought.

"Hey," He said quietly, as he approached her. He watched as that amazing smile came out for a second before dropping. "All packed up?"

Quinn nodded. "Didn't come with very much."

"Guess not," Jack noticed.

The two stood quietly staring down one another. So many things to say, but neither knew how too. They almost felt frozen in place.

"You say bye to Haley?" Jack asked, trying his best to act normal. He could see the pain he was causing her, avoiding the subject. He'd done it yesterday and now he was doing it again. "I…I'm sorry."

"For what?" Quinn asked, a sad smile on her face. "I kissed you."

"I know but I should have stopped it."

He could practically see the shot she took as he spoke those words.

"Was it that bad?" Quinn asked quietly, fearing for the answer.

"Of course not," Jack answered seriously, stepping a little closer to her. "That was amazing. _You_ were amazing."

"So then why can't you look at me?" Quinn asked, trying her best not to let the last comment get to her.

He owed her the truth. It was his fault last night had happened and the best thing he could to was to put her at ease and just be honest. Yet just thinking about it, Jack wanted to break down. It was so hard to speak the words.

How could he possibly tell her everything and at the end of it expect her to feel better. It was a cold hard truth that had haunted him for so long, and because of it, he was close to hurting someone else because he wasn't strong enough to just be honest.

That had to change.

"Can you keep a secret?"

* * *

Haley POV

Haley felt miserable waiting outside the terminal as she sat with Quinn. She hated seeing her sister go, just getting used to being with her again. It wasn't fair.

"Stop pouting," Quinn looked up at her. "I'll be back soon enough. Maybe over Christmas break."

"That's too long," Haley whined. It was only two months but it felt like a year away.

"Don't be like that," Quinn laughed, pulling her sister in for a hug. "It'll fly, I promise."

"I hope so," Haley mumbled sadly into her sister's shoulder. She pulled back happy to see her smile again. "I'm glad you and Jack talked."

Haley noticed the far and away look in her sister's eye at the mention of her brother in laws name as she mumbled a 'me too'. She'd held back the entire car ride, not wanting to sound nosey. Her sister had a private life, and what she did with it was up to her. If she wanted to share, she'd listen.

That's all.

"Maybe when you get back you guys could go out again," Haley offered lightly, trying to add a joke. "Except with the boxing ring sex scene."

"That part was fun," Quinn teased, laughing at Haley's blushed state. "It's what comes after that's hard. I better go."

"Oh come here," Haley pulled her into a hug, holding on tight. "Take care of yourself Quinny."

"You too babe," Quinn whispered back to her. "Take care of Jack Haley, please."

"I don't…"

"Just watch out for him," Quinn pulled back, wiping a tear away. She smiled before grabbing her bag. "I'll call you when I land."

Haley watched as her sister left the car and disappeared into the sea of people entering the airport. She was terribly confused as her sister left, wondering what she meant.

Looking back one last time, she tried to find her sister, but couldn't. She was gone, alone again, and more confused then ever.


End file.
